Broken Hearts and Broken Wings
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Kenzi is very protective over her young Valkyrie and decides that she needs to have the 'break her heart and I'll break your neck' conversation with Bo. Valkubus and more Valkubus with a side helping of Momma Kenz.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I stole this idea from a twitter conversation; it's a great idea, so thanks to the awesome peeps that had it and agreed to let me steal it. Possibly a one shot, could be more. Read, review and enjoy._**

For a while Kenzi had been observing things from a distance, she noticed a lot more than anyone gave her credit for, because she was always there, but not always noticed. She always picked up on the little things, the looks, the glances, the weird touching.

She'd known for a while that Tamsin had feelings for Bo. She hadn't been on-board the ship from the start, she hadn't liked Tamsin, they barely tolerated each other most of the time. But all that changed after the Valkyrie drove her truck off the cliff to try and save Bo's life.

After her rebirth Tamsin was different, she'd changed. When she came back from 'finding herself' she had an element of the bitch back, but she still had the warm, innocent, caring side that had developed while she had been 'growing' at the Clubhouse. The two had become pretty close in that time, and Kenzi so wanted to be aboard the Valkubus ship, but there was one thing holding her back. Bo.

There had been a lot going on with Bo since the black smoke took her, she had changed. Kenzi hadn't wanted to see it at first because Bo was her best friend, the first person she had ever really considered family. The first person who had made Kenzi actually believe that she could belong somewhere. She would do anything for Bo and had done many times, but her best friend had changed. She was selfish, self-centred and in many ways cold. The only time Kenzi had seen Bo genuinely smile since her return was Yule night, when they were standing out by the car talking to Tamsin. Her smile actually reached her eyes. There was something different about her that night. It hadn't taken Kenzi long to get the gossip about what had happened while the rest of them were stuck in the time loop. Kenzi had spent most of the night making out with Hale, over and over again. Dyson and Lauren had spent the night in Bo's bedroom with Vex; Kenzi really had no wishes to find out what had gone on there. Trick spent the night passed out in the bath. Bo had told her that Tamsin kissed her first. The second time was a mutual thing, and the third time was all Bo.

As much as Tamsin was now an adult, in Kenzi's eyes she was still all kinds of vulnerable. She had lost part of that tough outer shell she used to have; she was more open and honest about her feelings. But in Kenzi's experience that would only lead to pain in the long run. She really didn't think that Tamsin could deal with having her heart broken by Bo, it would drive her away from them all, and it would break her. As much as Kenzi loved Bo, she was all too aware of the Succubus's track record in love. She didn't want Tamsin being nothing more than another notch on her bedpost, the Valkyrie deserved so much more than that.

Kenzi was all too aware that Tamsin had been responsible for the Wanderer finding Bo, she knew all about the rune glass, the bounty. But that had been in a past life, heck taking the bounty in the first place happened so long ago that neither Bo nor Kenzi were alive at the time, Kenzi doubted even Dyson was around at that time. That Tamsin didn't exist anymore. Kenzi didn't really understand how Bo couldn't see that Tamsin had feelings for her; she had literally blurted it out in the bathtub while drunk. If a hot woman, drunk or not, basically tells you that you're perfect there's got to be something there.

Now Kenzi was sitting at the bar at the Dal watching, helplessly, as someone she cared about fell deeper and deeper in love with her best friend.

x-x

"Have you ever been in love?" Tamsin asked Kenzi.

"I thought I had," Kenzi said, drinking her drink, "but then I met Hale and realised I knew nothing about love. What about you? Do Valkyrie's _do_ love?"

"As a general rule, no." Tamsin said, "But sometimes rules are meant to be broken right. Do you ever get the feeling that you've been waiting forever for someone to come along, someone so perfect that they shouldn't exist…?"

"This is about Bo…" Kenzi said, with a little laugh.

She didn't make it a question, because she already knew the answer.

"No it's not." Tamsin replied, her face turning ever so slightly red.

Kenzi couldn't help it, she smiled a little. Her little Valkyrie was all grown up, finally for probably the first time in any of her lifetimes, accepting love, opening herself up to love.

"Okay," Kenzi said, "so it's not about Bo… so we're talking hypothetically?"

"Have you been looking at Lauren's books again short stuff," Tamsin said with a laugh, "that's a long word for you."

"I'll have to know that underneath all this awesomeness there is actually a brain." Kenzi replied with a laugh of her own.

Months ago they wouldn't have been able to sit and talk like this, Tamsin was so guarded and Kenzi was always suspicious of her motives. Now Kenzi wouldn't change their relationship for the world. Tamsin growing up in an environment with feelings and honesty had changed her as a person, and Kenzi loved the woman she had become.

"So _hypothetically_ speaking," Tamsin said, "have you ever felt that you've been waiting forever?"

"Well your forever is slightly longer than mine," Kenzi said, "hypothetically or not. I think we can go through our lives thinking we've found that one person who…"

"Completes us," Tamsin said, looking in the direction of the Succubus, "gives us the reason we need to fight, to survive… to live…"

Kenzi saw the look on Tamsin's face as she looked at Bo.

"But sometimes that person, who we think is so perfect, turns out not to be," Kenzi said, "everything we want with that person, no matter how good it may seem, might turn out to be something really bad for everyone."

"How can something that feels so right be so bad?" Tamsin asked.

x-x

"Where's Tamsin?" Bo asked as she walked into the Clubhouse, probably just getting back from another feeding session with some unsuspecting Fae.

"She's asleep," Kenzi said, "she hasn't been sleeping too well recently, in the last week or so…"

"Since the time loop thing?" Bo asked, grabbing a bottle of water and dropping herself down on the sofa next to the human, "might be some lasting effects from nearly being made into candy. I'll talk to Trick about it tomorrow."

"She loves you, you know." Kenzi said, realising that this conversation needed to be had.

"Who? Tamsin?" Bo asked with a little laugh, "She's a Valkyrie Kenz, they aren't exactly known for their feelings."

"How many other Valkyrie's have we met Bo," Kenzi asked, "all we know about Valkyrie's comes from books and the one that's sleeping upstairs. Hardly enough to form a generalised opinion on them as a species."

"If this is about what happened at the Yule party…" Bo started to say.

"It isn't," Kenzi said, "well it is, but it's not. She kissed you first, and you said it yourself it was more than just a kiss. She's vulnerable Bo."

"She's Tamsin." Bo said.

Neither of them knew that the Valkyrie was sitting on the stairs listening to their conversation.

"She drove her truck off a cliff to save you," Kenzi said, "She took a bullet for you. At the Yule party she got sucked into a wall by a crazy-ass candy making dwarf, for you. Are you starting to see a pattern here?"

Instead of answering her Bo just took a drink from the bottle.

"She's different to the Tamsin we knew Bo," Kenzi said, "she's got this innocence about her… her heart is on her sleeve this time around, without alcohol putting it there. And if you keep leading her on you're going to shatter her heart into a million little teeny tiny pieces. You're going to force her away."

"How have I been leading her on?" Bo asked.

"The third kiss at the party," Kenzi said, "you said it yourself, that was all you. You wanted to kiss her."

"I wanted more than that…" Bo replied, "And I know she did too… which is why I didn't follow her when she left."

"You care about her?" Kenzi asked.

"Of course I do," Bo said, "and I'm not stupid Kenzi, I'm a Succubus, I know when someone has feelings for me. Plus she kinda made it pretty obvious after the second kiss…"

"Don't break her heart Bo," Kenzi said, "don't add her to the Lauren and Dyson list. She's worth so much more than that."

Sitting on the stairs Tamsin pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"I didn't intentionally hurt either Lauren or Dyson." Bo said, getting defensive.

"I know you didn't," Kenzi replied, "you can't help who you fall for, I know that. Heck I'm in love with a Siren. That's not really going to score me big points in the reputation game at the Dal."

Bo laughed. Most Sirens were women, Hale was different, he was special, and he meant the world to Kenzi.

"I don't want to hurt her Kenzi," Bo said to her friend, "I don't want to be responsible for breaking her heart… That's why I've been trying to keep my distance. But it's like the more I try and stay away from her the more she's there."

"It's hard to stay away from someone when they live in the same house." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"I like having her here," Bo said, "it's nice. She just has this way of making everything okay again, I mean; everyone knows I've been a little off for the last few weeks… Tamsin makes me feel like I can be me, no matter who I am. It scares me. It scares me that she makes me feel so safe, yet so conflicted at the same time. A few weeks ago she was sitting in the station eating a donut while me and Dyson flirted openly in front of her, and she innocently believed we really were talking about going shopping. Then just last week, when she kissed me… the world started to make sense again Kenz…"

"She's been waiting for you, you know." Kenzi said, "Earlier at the Dal she asked me if I thought that you could spend forever waiting for someone to come along, someone so perfect that they shouldn't exist… she basically said you complete her, give her a reason to fight, to survive, to live…"

"She said all that?" Bo asked.

Kenzi nodded.

"Wow…" Bo said.

"Don't hurt her Bo," Kenzi said, "unless you are sure she's what you want, don't go there. You get an itch; go somewhere else to scratch it. She's not there for you to feed on, to use when you're bored. She loves you more than life itself, that's worth so much more than a one night thing."

Kenzi stood up.

"And another thing," Kenzi said, "you hurt her, I will hurt you. I don't know how yet, but I will."

Bo smiled to herself as she watched Kenzi head up the stairs, she knew that the human meant every single word she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So the general consensus was to continue this fic, so here we go with part 2. I'll do my best to keep this below an M rating so more of you can read it. It's a pretty long chapter; it just didn't want to come to a natural end. Read, review (let me know what you think, what you like and don't like. I'm open to suggestions) and enjoy._**

Chapter Two

As Bo made her way downstairs she heard the television and laughing. She saw Tamsin sitting on the sofa, covered in a blanket watching some crappy outtake TV show, while drinking vodka. She stood there for a few moments just watching her, thinking Tamsin didn't know she was there, but Tamsin could sense the Succubus behind her. She knew it had to be Bo; Kenzi could never be that quiet.

"Hey…" Bo said, eventually.

"Hey," Tamsin replied, turning to her with a smile, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," Bo said, "needed a drink, you okay?"

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "just couldn't sleep."

"So you thought the best thing to do was watch crappy TV and get drunk?" Bo asked.

"Do not judge me Succubus." Tamsin said, laughing, "And for the record, there isn't enough alcohol in this house to get me drunk."

"Good point." Bo replied with a laugh of her own.

She walked through to the kitchen area and got a bottle of water out of the fridge before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Tamsin.

She couldn't help but smile as on the TV a guy on a skateboard hit the curb and went flying head first into a bush, causing Tamsin to laugh again.

"So this show is basically about people hurting themselves?" Bo asked, looking at Tamsin with a smirk on her face.

"Oh come on," Tamsin said with a laugh, "if the idiot was stupid enough not to jump the board at the curb he deserved to go in the bush."

Bo laughed again.

"You wanna watch something else?" Tamsin asked, "Think there's some crappy romance movie on if you want to watch that."

"But you hate romance movies." Bo said.

"That's why I said if _you_ want to watch it." Tamsin replied, "With any luck it might actually send me to sleep."

"It's okay," Bo said, "we can watch this."

"Good," Tamsin said with a smirk, "cause it's so funny."

The sound of Tamsin actually laughing made Bo's heart do that funny little hopping thing.

"Kenzi mentioned that you're having trouble sleeping." Bo said.

"Did she now?" Tamsin asked, pouring herself another drink, "what else did Kenzi just happen to mention?"

"It wasn't like that T…" Bo replied, "she's just worried about you, she nearly lost her mind when you went off on your little trip without telling any of us where you were going."

"I didn't realise I had to." Tamsin said.

_Oh this is not going well_ Bo thought to herself.

"That's not what I meant." Bo said, mentally kicking herself for making the Valkyrie put her guard back up, "I thought we were getting somewhere with this talking shit, after the Yule party… We were all worried about you when you left, some of us may not have shown it as much as others, but we were all worried. But that isn't the point. I just want to know if there's anything I can do to help you sleep."

"You can stop asking stupid questions." Tamsin replied.

Bo nodded a little and turned her attention back to the TV.

"I thought we were getting somewhere with a lot of other stuff after the party," Tamsin said quietly, "but _that_ really isn't the point either, is it…"

"Tamsin…" Bo said, turning to look at her.

Tamsin's eyes were trained firmly on her drink, as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I've just had a lot on my mind Bo," Tamsin said, "and for some reason it doesn't stop when I sleep, it gets worse. Ever since I told you about the bounty and the Wanderer… it's like I can hear his voice in my head, telling me I failed… almost mocking me, reminding me how I once was the best at what I do, but I failed. When I close my eyes to go to sleep it's like he's actually there in my head… Telling me how, even though I failed, he would still get what he wants."

"And what is it that he wants?" Bo asked.

"You." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin looked back from her drink to Bo. Bo could see the guilt Tamsin was feeling in her eyes. Even when she was the bitchy, cold, standoffish Tamsin that she had been in her previous life, even when she buried her emotions so deeply that you'd need a nuclear explosion to get to them, Bo could still see the Valkyrie's deepest emotions in her eyes. The guilt was mixed with something else. Fear. Tamsin was scared. It was the same emotion that Bo had seen in Tamsin's eyes once before. That day at Taft Industries when Bo had convinced her to fight. When Tamsin had told Bo that she was unlike anyone she'd ever met, in any of her many lifetimes.

"Tamsin, we've been through this already," Bo said, a soft smile on her lips, "I forgive you. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," Tamsin said, looking back down at her drink, running her index finger around the rim as a way of distracting herself from what she was feeling, "and the stupid thing is, even with all my misplaced arrogance and pig-headed self-assuredness… I don't even know if that's even a word…"

Bo laughed a little.

"Even with the confidence I have in my abilities…" Tamsin continued, trying to explain herself the best way she knew how.

"You mean the way you'd have to take the roof off this place sometimes just to let your ego out?" Bo asked with a laugh.

Tamsin laughed a little.

"Yeah that," Tamsin said, "even with that, I don't think I can stop him. I don't think I can protect you."

"You don't have to. Tamsin, you don't have to protect me, we'll face whatever is coming like we do best, together…" Bo said, realising what she had said, she quickly continued, "as a group. _All of us together_ can stop anything. Why are you still beating yourself up about this, I forgive you Tamsin."

Tamsin looked at her again.

"But I don't forgive myself." She said.

x-x

Bo was woken up when she heard movement upstairs. Kenzi was awake. It took Bo a few moments to realise where she was. She felt an arm around her and lifted her head slightly to see Tamsin sleeping peacefully. She smiled a little as she breathed in the Valkyrie's scent, vanilla and freshly fallen snow. A scent that automatically made her feel safe. Protected. As she softly moved some hair from Tamsin's face the Valkyrie moved slightly in her sleep. It was one of the cutest things Bo had ever seen. She didn't want to, but she gently untangled herself from Tamsin just as Kenzi made her way down the stairs. The human threw her a disapproving look.

"It isn't what it looks like." Bo said, as she followed Kenzi into the kitchen area, keeping her voice down so not to wake Tamsin.

"I don't remember saying anything." Kenzi said, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, not even looking at Bo.

"We talked Kenz," Bo said, "that's all."

Bo was questioning why she felt the need to explain herself to Kenzi, and then she remembered. Human or not, if you hurt someone Kenzi loved then you'd pay for it, more often than not on the end of a stolen power tool.

"Talked as in talked," Kenzi said, "or talked as in Succubus code for…"

"_Talked_," Bo said, interrupting the human, "as in talked, with words and shit."

"Must have been some fun talking for you to wake up draped over her." Kenzi said.

Bo grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee.

"I just wanted to see if I could find out why she hasn't been sleeping," Bo said, "I figured there might be something more to it than nearly being turned into candy."

"And is there?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes," Bo replied, "she keeps hearing the Wanderer's voice in her head…"

"Like she's going batshit crazy?" Kenzi asked.

"No, I'm thinking that once she accepted the bounty he had some mental connection with her," Bo said, "at least I hope she's not going batshit crazy, I wouldn't want to be in that room when it kicked off."

"I'm not going crazy…" Tamsin said, sitting up on the sofa, "at least not from _his_ voice in my head…"

She stood up, picking the blanket up, yawning as she did so.

"But I think I might be going crazy from listening to you two blabber on about shit at the ass-crack of dawn…" Tamsin continued, "Its way too early for this shit."

She made her way up the stairs and collapsed on the bed.

Kenzi and Bo couldn't help but laugh a little. The Valkyrie never was a morning person.

"So how do we get his voice out of her head?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know, we need to go and talk to Trick." Bo said.

"No can do Succubabe." Kenzi said with a smile, looking at the time on her phone, "my man is taking me shopping."

"Oh come on Kenz," Bo said, "you cannot leave me to do this on my own."

"You've got this BoBo," Kenzi said, "and _I've_ got my eye on a pair of very expensive, extremely sexy shoes. Later sister."

With that Kenzi kissed Bo on the head and started to walk out of the front door.

"And if Tamsin's life was in danger?" Bo shouted after her.

"Then the shoes could wait." Kenzi called back.

x-x

A few hours later, Bo's attention was drawn from the tub of ice cream and romantic movie she was watching, by Tamsin coming down the stairs in a tight fitting vest top and a pair of sweat pants, her hair tied back in a messy bun. Even when she wasn't trying Bo still found the Valkyrie captivating. She felt her eyes start to go blue, so she closed her eyes and shook her head a little. She hoped that Tamsin hadn't noticed, but from the look on the Valkyrie's face she could tell that she had.

"Sorry," Tamsin said, blushing slightly, "I didn't know you were still here…"

"Its fine," Bo said with a smile, "is that how you usually dress when no-one else is home?"

"I'm going for a run." Tamsin said, "Wanna join me?"

"I think I'll pass." Bo replied holding up the tub of ice cream and motioning to the TV.

Tamsin laughed a little.

"Probably for the best," she said, "I'd only leave you behind anyway."

"Oh it is on Valkyrie." Bo said, putting the ice cream on the table and standing up, "give me five to go and change."

"You mean you actually have an outfit for running?" Tamsin asked, "Is it made of leather?"

Bo laughed to herself as she ran up the stairs to get changed.

x-x

20 minutes later Bo was standing with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Tamsin meanwhile was leaning against a nearby wall, smirking away to herself.

"I thought you were going to leave me behind." Bo said.

"I'm not _that_ mean," Tamsin said with a laugh, "plus it's quite amusing, it's like you've ran a marathon not two blocks."

"It's been more than two blocks." Bo said, standing up straight again.

"Not much more." Tamsin said, laughing at Bo.

"How much further?" Bo asked.

"You're throwing in the towel already?" Tamsin asked, "I expected more from you Succubus."

"How have you not even broken a sweat?" Bo asked Tamsin in disbelief.

"Valkyrie," Tamsin said, pointing to herself, before pointing at Bo, "Succubus. Superior genetics."

"And a massive ego apparently." Bo said, with a laugh, "How are you this fit… I mean physically, when you basically live on a vodka diet."

"Ego aside, it _is_ all about genetics." Tamsin said, "My kind are created to fight, yours… not so much… your… _talents_… lie elsewhere."

Bo laughed.

"And that sounded a lot dirtier coming out of my mouth than it did in my head." Tamsin replied, with a little roll of the eyes and a shake of the head, "sorry… I didn't mean to imply that…"

Bo thought it was extremely cute watching Tamsin stumble over her words.

"It's okay T," Bo said, "really. You actually kind of have a point. A marathon in bed is easier for me than an actual marathon where you run."

Tamsin laughed.

"Does that mean that Valkyrie's are rubbish between the sheets then?" Bo asked, "because if they are that is going to be a huge let down."

"You have any particular Valkyrie in mind for your little experiment Succubus?" Tamsin asked with a grin.

Bo mentally kicked herself. She just couldn't help herself when it came to Tamsin. Tamsin laughed as she watched Bo's facial expressions change. Before Bo had to answer the question her phone beeped. She took it out from where she kept it when she had no pockets, her cleavage. Tamsin laughed to herself, she always found it very amusing that Bo had her own phone carrier, then her mind wandered to whether Bo ever just left the phone on vibrate.

"Your mind taking you to the dirty place again Tamsin?" Bo asked, not looking up from the phone, she didn't have to look to know that Tamsin was blushing, "message from Trick, apparently he has an idea about how to stop the voices you're hearing. He wants us to go to the Dal."

"Race you home," Tamsin said, "Whoever is last has to take a cold shower."

With that Tamsin ran off, back in the direction of the Clubhouse.

"She is going to be the death of me." Bo said to herself, before taking off in the direction that Tamsin had run.

x-x

When she finally arrived back at the Clubhouse she was met by Tamsin at the door. The Valkyrie, now wearing the tight jeans she loved, a form hugging black top which really showed off her perfect abs, with her hair loose around her shoulders, handed Bo a bottle of water and a towel.

"So I really do have to take a cold shower?" Bo asked opening the water.

"No," Tamsin said with a laugh, "I showered quickly. Now get that sexy ass of yours upstairs. We've got to go and see Trick."

x-x

As Bo stood under the hot water she felt all the tension start to leave her body. The more time she spent with Tamsin the more time she wanted to spend with her. She was bitchy, snarky, the queen of one-liners, yet she was also kind, caring and considerate, all wrapped up in the stunning package of blonde hair and ice green eyes. Eyes, which sometimes seemed to Bo, to burn with a passion for life that she had never seen before. It was probably a Valkyrie thing. Living your life for battles and wars you never really know when your time might be up. Bo hoped it was more of a Tamsin thing, along with the facial expressions, and slight dimples when she really smiled.

"I am in so much trouble…" Bo said to herself as she got out of the shower, "Kenzi is going to run me through with a chainsaw…"

x-x

As Tamsin was listening intently to what Trick was saying Bo couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the night of the Yule party. Tamsin was wearing the leather jacket that she had picked up somewhere on her travels. Bo loved the way it looked on the Valkyrie, an idea she loved more was how it would look on her bedroom floor.

She was hungry. She had no idea if she was actually hungry or if it was Tamsin who was unintentionally bringing it out of her. She'd fed the night before, which should have been enough to hold her over for a few days. Ever since she had returned from the train ride from hell, which she still couldn't remember all of; she'd noticed that her hunger was returning a lot quicker than usual.

She knew she'd have to go and talk to Lauren about that. She also knew that seeing Lauren as just a patient wouldn't be as hard as it had been when the human worked for the Ash. Now she worked for the Dark, Bo had a legitimate reason for seeing her. Deep down Bo knew that Lauren working for the Dark wasn't going to end well. Lauren had always pretty much despised Dark Fae. But Bo also knew that Lauren wasn't owned by the Morrigan or the Dark Fae, she was an employee, an asset if you will, rather than a possession. She was free to a certain extent, which is what she had wanted, and Bo was happy for her.

"So, Bo, I'm going to need you to stay here, just in case it has an adverse effect on Tamsin." Trick said.

"Sorry, what?" Bo asked.

"Have you even listened to a single word I said?" Trick asked.

Tamsin had to really fight to keep the laugh inside her as Bo looked like a young child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I was just saying, this cocktail will sever any emotional or mental links that anyone has to Tamsin," Trick said, "It will stop the voices. But I can't guarantee that it won't adversely affect her, it make cause a power spike that she can't control, so I'm going to need you here to calm her with your… Succubus gifts if that happens."

"I can't do that on her…" Bo said, "what if I use too much…"

"I trust you Bo." Tamsin said looking at her.

From the look in her eyes Bo could tell that Tamsin meant every word. She really did trust her.

"Okay…" Bo replied with a nod, "Let's do it."

x-x

Tamsin took a quick smell of the liquid that Trick had handed her.

"Smells like something died in this glass Blood King." She said, scrunching her nose up.

"It's not supposed to smell nice," Trick said, smiling a little, "but it will do the job."

"I hope you're right dude," Tamsin replied, "because this asshole needs to get out of my head."

"It's probably best to drink it quickly." Trick said reassuringly.

Tamsin nodded, took a deep breath and looked at Bo.

"You ready with that calming shit you do so well?" Tamsin asked.

Bo took her hand and smiled at her a little.

"I'm always ready." She said.

Tamsin laughed a little.

"Here goes nothing…" she said, downing the foul smelling liquid.

At first nothing happened, she felt no different.

"Oh that tastes disgusting…" Tamsin said, feeling like she was going to vomit.

Suddenly the pain hit her. It felt like someone had cut her head open with a very sharp sword and was prodding around in her brain.

"Now Bo." Trick said.

Bo started to run her thumb over the back of Tamsin's hand, sending waves of calming pleasure through the Valkyrie. It did nothing to lessen the pain.

_Well played Valkyrie_ Tamsin heard in her head _but she is my vessel on that plane, your job has been completed even with your failings. You cannot save her from me._

After one final searing jolt of pain there was silence in Tamsin's mind.

"Is it over?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"Someone get me a bottle of vodka," Tamsin said, "I feel like I've just gone 10 rounds with Talos."

"Who?" Bo asked Trick.

"A giant made of bronze, around in ancient Greece." Trick said.

"I keep forgetting just how old you really are." Bo said to Tamsin with a laugh.

"Less of the old, Succubus." Tamsin said with a little smile.

Trick handed her another glass.

"For the pain." He said with a smile.

"If this makes me vomit…" Tamsin said, before drinking it, "wow…"

Tamsin rested her head against the back of the sofa, closing her eyes.

"What the hell was in that?" Bo asked.

"It's an opiate based pain killer that only works on the Fae," Trick said, "as Tamsin was complaining about pain it must have been a lot worse than she was letting on, Valkyrie's are trained to show now sign of pain, as pain is seen as a weakness on the battle field. She'll be floating on a cloud for a few hours."

Bo looked at Tamsin, a small smile playing on the Valkyrie's lips. Bo softly ran her thumb across the back of her hand again, determined to stay exactly where she was until Tamsin came back down to earth.

Trick smiled a little as he walked back up the stairs to the bar. His granddaughter always seemed to have a thing for saving troubled souls, and they didn't come much more troubled than Tamsin's. But something within him was telling him that maybe this time around someone else was going to save Bo. Maybe Tamsin was the one that would balance his granddaughter out. He'd watched her go through the pain of falling in love with a human, knowing that it could never last, he'd been there as her relationship with Dyson came to an end. He was on the list of people who had lied to Bo to try and save her. Tamsin was the only one who told Bo the truth, no matter how hard it was to say or hear. For all her faults the Valkyrie was noble to a fault. Trick knew from his own personal experience that if Bo could rely on anyone it would be Tamsin. Once a Valkyrie falls in love, it's forever. They don't need nor expect the love to be reciprocated. Very few people, human or Fae, are seen as being worthy of a Valkyrie's love. He just hoped that his granddaughter realised just what lay in front of her before she forced Tamsin away with her own fears.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Some of you have said you wouldn't mind this going to an M rating. I think I'll keep this on here as a T; the M rated parts will be posted on my tumblr. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, you guys rock. Anyway, on with the adventure this is a shorter part than the last one. Read, review and enjoy._**

Chapter Three

Kenzi arrived back at the Clubhouse later that evening to find the place feeling like a sauna. The heating was turned up higher than she'd ever felt it. It wasn't even cold outside. She walked to the stairs, seeing Tamsin's leather jacket thrown over the back of the sofa she got the worst thought in her head. She figured that Bo had not listened to a single word she had said, her threats had obviously fallen on deaf ears, taken more as a challenge than a warning. She stomped her way up the stairs, letting Bo know she was on her way up. When she got to Bo's room neither girl was there. Again she went up the stairs, heading to the room she now shared with Tamsin. There she found the Succubus cuddled up to the Valkyrie. Tamsin was fast asleep, and fully clothed which considerably eased Kenzi's mind.

"What's with the heat BoBo?" Kenzi asked, "Are you breading some kind of exotic animals? Are you growing drugs?"

"No Kenz, I'm not, don't be stupid," Bo said, "Tamsin is still feeling the effects of the painkillers Trick gave her earlier. She's freezing."

"So make her some soup," Kenzi said, "Get her a hot water bottle, don't make the rest of us feel like we somehow walked into the Bahamas. Not that I've ever been to the Bahamas but I imagine it's pretty hot there."

"I need to keep her as warm as possible," Bo said, "Lauren has been round and she said that I need to keep Tamsin warm and the effects will pass by morning."

"Why is keeping her this warm important?" Kenzi asked.

"She's a Valkyrie Kenzi, their body temperature works differently to mine and yours. They are generally a lot hotter at their average temperature than we are," Bo said, "It helps them to deal with the different temperatures that they have to deal with in the different wars they fight. If a Valkyries body temperature gets too high, or low, they can slip into a coma, and unless it's dealt with within 30 minutes they can die. Once they get this cold they can't regulate their own temperature."

"Wow, you actually listened to what Lauren said for once," Kenzi said, "That's a surprise... Why does she look like she's coming down off a drug high?"

"The painkilling drink that Trick gave her was an opiate, specifically made for Fae." Bo replied, "She was in so much pain Kenz..."

"Tamsin doesn't do pain." Kenzi said, looking at the shivering Valkyrie.

Tamsin started mumbling and muttering about being cold. Bo put her arms tighter around her, pulling her closer.

"Why is it so cold...?" Tamsin asked, cuddling closer to Bo.

"It's you that's cold," Bo replied, soothingly running her hand up and down Tamsin's back, trying to keep her warm, "but you're okay, I've got you..."

Kenzi smiled to herself as she made her exist back down the stairs, even with all her doubts about Bo and her feelings towards Tamsin, she knew that comforting someone was something she was good at.

x-x

Kenzi was sitting on the sofa, admiring her new shoes and watching Animal Planet when Lauren and Dyson arrived. They'd been spending a lot of time together, which caused much amusement for a lot of people. When Lauren was working for the Ash she and Dyson couldn't stand each other. They spent most of their time arguing about who was the better option for Bo. Granted they still did that, but it was with a little more humour now.

"Do I need to take another look at your heating?" Dyson asked, taking his jacket off and throwing it over the back of the sofa.

"No," Kenzi said, with a laugh, "it's intentional."

"Please keep the shirt on." Lauren said to Dyson, "how's Tamsin doing?"

"Bo's with her," Kenzi said, "making sure she stays warm, as per your instructions Doc."

"What's wrong with Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

"She and Bo decided that the best thing to do about her hearing voices in her head was to go to Trick," Lauren said, "he gave Tamsin some drink or other, which severed the connection but caused her a lot of pain. To top off the stupidity he then gave her an opiate as a painkiller."

"Because you'd have done a better job…" Kenzi said quietly, hoping that Lauren hadn't heard her.

"I'm a doctor Kenzi," Lauren said, "It's what I do."

"So Bo is with her, doing what?" Dyson asked, "Adding extra blankets or something?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Bo said, walking into the room, "but no."

"How's she doing?" Lauren asked.

"She's finally stopped shivering and is sleeping," Bo replied, "which is good because I could murder a pizza."

"Extra cheese?" Kenzi asked, picking up the phone.

"Of course." Bo replied.

"You might want to order another for Tamsin," Lauren said, "keeping her warm is only part of the issue, you need to keep her energy levels up and keep her hydrated. I still think it would be better to take her to the Dark Fae facility, only until the symptoms have passed."

"Not happening," Bo said, "we've been through this Lauren, she stays here."

"I would feel more comfortable if I could keep an eye on her." Lauren said.

"I've got it," Bo said, "thanks…"

Kenzi rolled her eyes a little and ordered the pizza.

"Bo, I work for the Dark now, Tamsin is Dark Fae," Lauren said, "so therefore, in a roundabout way, I'm her doctor, and she's my responsibility."

"Actually she's my responsibility," Bo said, "she stays here."

"Technically I'm no one's responsibility," Tamsin said walking into the room, "nice to know you all care enough to argue where I go though…"

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, walking over to her.

"Feel like I've been run over by a steam train," Tamsin said with a little smile, "but I'll be okay."

"You should still be in bed." Lauren said.

"Is that your medical advice or your personal advice Doc?" Tamsin asked.

"You need to rest, give the drugs a chance to clear your system." Lauren said.

"I was resting fine until my pillow moved…" Tamsin said, looking at Bo with a little smile.

"Sorry…" Bo replied, returning the smile, "but I realised all I'd had to eat today was ice cream. We've ordered pizza, hope you're hungry."

"Not really." Tamsin said.

"You need to eat Tamsin," Lauren said, "You need to keep your energy levels up."

"What I need is for people to stop telling me what I need," Tamsin said, "What I need is to go back to bed…"

She looked at Bo.

"Kenzi," Bo said, not taking her eyes off Tamsin, "when the pizza gets here can you bring it up to my room please?"

"Sure thing BoBo." Kenzi said.

Bo and Tamsin went upstairs.

"What's going on with those two?" Dyson asked, watching as the girls walked up the stairs.

"Nothing," Kenzi said, "nothing at all."

"I know what that look means Kenzi," Dyson said, "I've seen that look…"

"So have I…" Lauren said.

"There's nothing going on," Kenzi said, "seriously, don't worry, your screwed up little going nowhere triangle is safe… for now."

"Bo needs to understand that Tamsin isn't the same Tamsin that we used to know." Dyson said.

"I know this D," Kenzi said, "Bo knows this. But when has common-sense ever stopped Bo from getting what she wants… I already told her, if she hurts Tamsin, I will hurt her."

"What are you going to do?" Lauren asked, "Run her through with a chainsaw?"

x-x

"In case I don't get the chance to say it later," Tamsin said, "you know, if I'm asleep and all… thank you."

"You don't have to thank me T," Bo said, wrapping her arms around the Valkyrie, "I just want you to be okay."

"I can't believe your grandfather roofied me…" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Was the pain bad?" Bo asked.

"I've felt worse…" Tamsin replied.

"You can drop the tough girl act you know," Bo said, "there's only us here…"

"Between us…" Tamsin said, "It hurt like hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: In this part we're going to see more Tamsin and Kenzi, and we might just see how jealous a Succubus can get…This is the first fic I've written where I have to watch my language, as in swearing/cursing, hope I'm doing okay! Read, review and enjoy._**

Chapter Four

For the first time in a long time Tamsin woke up that morning having had a really good night's sleep, no nightmares, and no visions. She did, however, dream. She dreamt of family, of being happy, of finally having somewhere she could really call home. With most of the memories back from her previous life she knew what was different in this life to the last. She had people around her who cared. She had Kenzi. The little human who had been nothing but a pain in her ass in her previous life had taken it upon herself to make sure that Tamsin had everything she needed while she was growing in this life. She made her feel safe, loved, wanted. Emotions that Tamsin had never seen so selflessly shown to her, usually people wanted something from her, but Kenzi didn't. Kenzi just wanted her to be herself. One person who was always in her dreams was Bo, she had no idea what she expected to happen between her and the Succubus, and if she was being honest she actually didn't really know what she wanted to happen.

She was sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee, thinking about that exact thing when Kenzi came downstairs.

"How you feeling this morning T?" Kenzi asked grabbing herself a cup of coffee and joining the Valkyrie on the sofa.

"I'm okay." Tamsin said with a little smile, playing with her cup.

"No more voices in your head?" Kenzi asked.

"Only my own," Tamsin said with a laugh, "think Trick has anything to get that to stop too?"

"I think not," Kenzi said, "something on your mind?"

"I think I should move out…" Tamsin said.

"What?" Kenzi asked, "Why?"

"Well I'm not a kid anymore," Tamsin said with a shrug, "and I don't want to overstay my welcome…"

"Why would you think you're overstaying anything?" Kenzi asked.

"Me being here is obviously messing things up with Bo, Dyson and Lauren…" Tamsin said.

"Honey that was messed up a long time ago," Kenzi said, "and it's not your fault."

"I heard you talking to Bo…" Tamsin said, "You know, the other night when you thought I was sleeping…"

"Tamsin…" Kenzi said, "I just worry about you, you know. I know I don't have to, you've been around longer than Jesus, but… since your rebirth I just… get kinda protective of you."

"I get it, but…" Tamsin said, "Did you have to tell her that I loved her?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said _that_," Kenzi said, "But she needed to know."

"No she didn't," Tamsin said, "it's not like she'll ever feel the same way about me… the thing is Kenz, when a Valkyrie falls in love, I mean really falls in love…"

"Like, literally taking a bullet for someone, falling in love?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied with a little smile, "It's not something that we expect to feel in return… our hearts choose someone who is… brave, selfless, warriors usually…"

It was now Bo's turn to sit on the stairs and listen. She loved the relationship that had developed between Kenzi and Tamsin, two people who she never imagined would sit in the same room, by choice, let alone share a bedroom.

"Bo?" Kenzi asked, "A warrior?"

"She is," Tamsin said, "think about it… she fights every day to change the Fae. To change the way things have been forever. Her blood may be Dark, but her heart is unaligned. She risks everything, time and time again, to change people's opinions. Sure she might not be the best warrior in a fighting sense, though she is pretty kick ass…"

"So Valkyrie's fall in love knowing that they might not feel it in return?" Kenzi asked, steering the conversation back to what was so obviously playing on Tamsin's mind.

"I grew up, the first time, hearing stories about Valkyrie's who had fallen in love with great warriors," Tamsin said, "when a Valkyrie goes into battle, they already know the souls they are to take, and the circumstances in which they are to take them. A Valkyrie's love is forever, we don't choose it, we actually do pretty much everything we can not to… well I did… But no matter how I tried to fight it, how I tried to remind myself that I had a job to do, it happened…"

"When did you fall for Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"The day we went to find you," Tamsin said, "when Inari took you… It was that moment, when she explained that you were her heart… That's what did it. It was also in that moment when I realised that I wasn't going to be able to see the job through, I knew that I could never deliver her to him. Bo's destiny is something greater than he could ever make it, and I will do everything I can to make sure that her destiny plays out the way it's supposed to."

"Tamsin, you died for her." Kenzi said.

"I know," Tamsin said, "and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. This is my last life, I know that…"

"Your last life?" Kenzi asked.

"Don't worry short stuff; I'll still live a hell of a lot longer than you." Tamsin said with a smirk, "but even though I know this is my last life, and I know that when I die this time, that's it, I'd still give it up to protect her… I have to…"

"Why do you have to?" Kenzi asked.

"Because she is the warrior my heart has chosen." Tamsin said, "Trust me to fall for someone who's clumsy, hot-headed, impulsive…"

"She's Bo." Kenzi said.

"Yeah, she is," Tamsin said, "and that's why we love her, right."

Bo smiled to herself; she felt that she had gained an insight into the Valkyrie that she would never have got any other way. Tamsin would never open up to her the way she did with Kenzi, especially not about her feelings towards Bo. Deep down Bo had always known that Tamsin felt something for her. Even when they were fighting each other all the time, she knew. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't feel something to. But she needed to be sure exactly what it was before making any kind of move. She knew that now, more than she ever did before. Tamsin's heart wasn't something that she wanted to play with; it was something that she wanted to protect. Even if she had to protect it from herself.

x-x

"Thanks for agreeing to see me." Bo said, sitting on the examination table at the Dark Fae facility.

"You made it sound like it was something pretty important." Lauren replied.

"It is…" Bo said, "And it's a bit of an odd subject… ever since I got back from that train, my hunger is worse. It's worse than it was even before I knew what I was."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Usually, if I feed, like a full feed…" Bo said, finding it harder to talk to Lauren about this than she thought, "it usually lasts for a few days. But now I'm lucky if I last a few hours before feeling hungry again."

"Have you been feeding off any kind of Fae more often than others?" Lauren asked, trying to keep it as professional as possible.

"Dyson…" Bo said, "but… and don't tell him I said this, I know he's having trouble… keeping up so to speak… I've been feeding most nights, and other than Dyson it's not usually the same kind of Fae…"

"Have you considered feeding off… Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"What?" Bo asked, shocked that Lauren had gone _there_.

"She's a Valkyrie Bo," Lauren replied, "as a species they are perfect to sustain a Succubus, however hungry that Succubus is. Valkyrie's retain parts of the souls that they collect. It's like an all you can eat buffet for your kind."

"That would explain her Chi being like a supercharger…" Bo said, "But I can't use her like that."

"Okay," Lauren said with a little smile, "it was just a suggestion. I can work on some more injections, see if that might help. But to get to the cause of your increased hunger we need to know more about that train. Why you were there, what happened… have you considered hypnosis?"

"You mean having someone else access my memories for me?" Bo asked.

"Yes." Lauren replied.

"Cassie said it's like a black hole," Bo said, "If she can't see it, then I doubt anyone else can. As annoying as the little hipster is, she's the best."

"I agree." Lauren said, "So we'll just have to wait and see if you figure it out on your own. Until then I'll get to work on some new injections and we'll see how we go."

"Thanks Lauren." Bo said with a smile.

x-x

Bo met up with Kenzi and Tamsin at the Dal, both girls weren't exactly dressed for a night at the usually quiet bar.

"You're both pretty dressed up," Bo said, "you got plans?"

"Dark Bar." Tamsin said, downing the shot in front of her.

"Party time." Kenzi said with a smile, "We decided that T needs to let off a little steam, and where better than a bar filled with her own peeps."

"Maybe I should join you," Bo said, "I mean I wouldn't want either of you getting into trouble."

"Pretty sure you'd be bringing the trouble to the party Bo." Tamsin said with a laugh, "but if you want to come along, sure."

x-x

"I am so glad her dancing has improved." Kenzi said as she and Bo sat at the bar watching Tamsin.

Bo just looked at her.

"Oh I forgot you were too busy sucking face with the doctor…" Kenzi said.

Bo just laughed.

"How did it go earlier with Lauren by the way?" she asked.

"She's going to make up some new injections and hope they do the trick," Bo said, "She did ask if I'd thought about feeding off Tamsin…"

"I hope you told her where to stick that bright idea." Kenzi replied.

"Of course I did," Bo said, "but she mentioned something about a Valkyrie being more than enough to sustain a Succubus…"

"Especially one who's been around as long as Tamsin." The barman said.

"Private conversation ass-hat." Kenzi said.

Bo laughed.

"Tamsin called some guy that at the Yule party." Bo said.

"It's one of the best put-downs ever," Kenzi said, "and it's clean… ish."

The bass of the music was hitting the very recesses of Bo's senses. As a Succubus she was all too aware of sexual energy, and it was off the charts. Her eyes were drawn to Tamsin who was currently dancing with some girl; well the term dancing was used lightly. Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"Whoa Bo…" Kenzi said, "Looks like your Succubus side wants to come out and play. You hungry?"

Bo shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes off Tamsin.

"So what's the problem?" Kenzi asked, following Bo's line of sight and seeing Tamsin and the girl sharing a 'moment', "oh…"

"I need to get some air…" Bo said, standing up and heading outside.

Tamsin had enough dancing and the girl in front of her so she decided to head to the bar. When she got there the first thing she noticed was the lack of a certain Succubus.

"Where's Bo?" Tamsin asked, sitting next to Kenzi.

"She went to get some air," Kenzi said, "things were getting a little… hot. Who's the chick?"

"No idea." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Do I need to sleep on the sofa?" Kenzi asked with a laugh of her own.

"Not likely." Tamsin replied, "I might go and find Bo…"

Just as Tamsin stood up a guy walked over to her.

"Come on honey," he said, "let me show you a real good time."

"Don't think so dude." Tamsin said, moving to walk past him.

The guy moved, blocking Tamsin's path.

"At least let me buy you a drink before you blow me off." He said.

"I have a drink," Tamsin said, motioning to the bar, "and the only thing blowing off will be your head if you don't move out of my way."

"A woman with attitude," he said, putting his hand on Tamsin's waist, "I like that."

"I'm pretty sure she said no." Bo said, grabbing the guys arm and spinning him around to face her.

"No need to get jealous honey," the guy said, "there's enough of me to go around."

Bo rolled her eyes and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out cold. As it was a Dark Bar no one even looked over.

"I had _that_…" Tamsin said, motioning to the now unconscious guy on the floor.

"I know." Bo replied with a little smile, "Wanna dance?"

Tamsin just smiled as Bo took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Onwards we go into the world of Valkubus. I have to say this fic is killing me, and I'm the one writing it. I love reading all your reviews, you guys really do rock. Read, review and enjoy. Remember, I am open to suggestions. Like it, hate it, want to change it, let me know!_**

Chapter Five

As the music played, Tamsin fought with herself to keep her cool. Every fibre of her being was telling her to run. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breath catching in her throat as Bo moved closer to her.

Bo's Succubus side was very much enjoying the effect she was having on Tamsin. Her aura was lit up brighter than the CN Tower on New Year's Eve. But Bo was nervous, for the first time since she had found out just what she was, she doubted herself. Tamsin had that effect on her. She had told Kenzi that Tamsin made the world make sense, and she did. But that in itself scared Bo. The ice green eyes looking back at her made her feel safe, protected, but terrified.

Kenzi watched from the safety of the bar as her best friend and Tamsin danced closer as the bass thumped through the club. She couldn't decide if the two Fae were testing the boundaries or trying to create new ones. She also couldn't help but think that if Bo knew just how Tamsin felt about her that things would be very different. She watched as the Succubus pulled the Valkyrie closer to her, their faces inches apart.

"Breathe Valkyrie…" Bo said quietly to Tamsin.

Tamsin stopped dancing, closed her eyes and backed away from Bo.

"I need a drink…" Tamsin said, opening her eyes and looking into the deep brown ones that looked back at her.

Tamsin headed to the bar, leaving Bo standing there wondering what the hell just happened. Had she pushed the Valkyrie too far? Had she completely scared her off? Only time would answer those questions. Bo sighed and followed Tamsin to the bar.

"You okay there T?" Kenzi asked.

"This wasn't a good idea," Tamsin said, downing Kenzi's drink, "I've got to go."

"Go where?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin looked back towards the dance floor and saw that Bo was nearly at the bar, if she was going to leave, it had to be now.

"Just go…" Tamsin said, grabbing her jacket and heading to the exit.

"Tamsin!" Bo called after her.

The Valkyrie didn't even look back.

"What the hell was that?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know," Bo replied, "guess I really do suck at reading people… I should go after her."

"She left to get away from you Bo, for whatever reason, just let her go," Kenzi said, "we'll see her at home."

x-x

Tamsin found herself sitting in a quiet corner at the Dal, she knew it was nearly closing time, but she just couldn't bring herself to go back home. She'd never run away from a woman before, yet that's exactly what had just happened with Bo. She ran.

Dyson walked over and sat at the table opposite Tamsin.

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders Tamsin," he said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…" Tamsin said, not looking up from her drink.

"I know things have been different since your rebirth," he said, "but I'm still here for you, I still care about you."

"Well you shouldn't." she said.

"Well I do," he replied, "so suck it up, and tell me what's wrong."

"Bo…" Tamsin said.

Dyson nodded a little, a small smile playing on his lips.

"She just doesn't realise just…" Tamsin started to say, stopping herself she looked at Dyson, "you're the last person I should be talking to about this… well Lauren would be the last, but you're close…"

"She doesn't realise that you're in love with her?" Dyson asked.

"Not what I was going to say…" Tamsin said.

"But you're not denying it." Dyson said.

"I remember, the first day I met her, I said to you 'if I didn't hate her so much I might actually start to like her', and you said 'she has that effect on people'," Tamsin said, "she also seems to be able to make people fall in love with her without even trying…"

"Are you going to tell her?" Dyson asked.

"No," Tamsin said, "Kenzi already did that for me…"

She laughed, realising how pathetic she sounded.

"I'm a warrior D," she said, "how the hell has one Succubus got me doubting everything I know to be true about myself?"

"She's Bo," he said with a laugh, "she's unique… she's everything we wish we could be but can't. We've lived a long time Tamsin; we've seen a lot, you more than me probably. But one thing we've never seen is a Fae like Bo. She makes us question everything we know to be true about everything. But I wouldn't be so quick to discount her feelings for you."

"She doesn't have feelings for me," Tamsin said, "we're friends, that's all we'll ever be."

"If that's all you let it be, then that's all it will be." Dyson replied, standing up, "think about it, that feeling you get when you look at her, it means something Tamsin."

"Why the hell would you want me to think about anything between me and Bo?" Tamsin asked, "you're the one that's all 'I love her, she has my love, she's my mate'… wouldn't me being around just turn the triangle into a square?"

"There's one thing that you've always been with Bo, that me and Lauren both seem to have issues with," Dyson said, "you've always been honest. If you make her happy Tamsin, then that's enough for me."

With that Dyson walked away and left Tamsin sitting there wondering if he really had just given her his blessing.

x-x

As Trick started to lock up he noticed Tamsin still sitting in the corner.

"Is everything okay Tamsin?" he asked.

"Got a lot on my mind…" she replied.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my granddaughter would it?" he asked with a little smile.

"Is it really that obvious?" Tamsin asked with a laugh of her own.

"To someone who was once in love with a Succubus, yes, it is that obvious." He said, "Let me get you another drink and we can talk about it."

"Can I take a rain check on that chat," Tamsin said, "I should probably get home before Kenzi sends out a search party."

She checked her phone, in the last 30 minutes she'd had 20 missed calls from the human and a few texts from Bo asking where she was and if she'd done something wrong.

"Okay," Trick said, "but just remember one thing, if it scares you, but feels right, it usually is right."

Tamsin smiled a little, picked up her jacket and headed to the door.

"Thanks Trick." She said, turning back to him with a smile.

x-x

Tamsin walked into the Clubhouse half expecting Bo and Kenzi to either be in bed or still out. She was partly right. Bo was sitting at the island in the kitchen area nursing a glass of wine.

"Where've you been?" she asked not looking up.

Tamsin walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of vodka, without answering Bo she got a couple of shot glasses out and walked over to the island. She put one glass down in front of Bo; pouring vodka in both she sat down.

"The Dal…" she said, "thinking."

Bo nodded a little and downed the shot.

"About?" she asked as Tamsin refilled her glass.

"Stuff…" Tamsin replied.

"And we're back to being vague…" Bo said.

"I don't know what you expect from me Bo." Tamsin said.

"I expect what I've always expected from you Tamsin," Bo replied, "honesty. You're the only person in my life who has always been honest with me, no matter the consequences, please don't change that now."

"You really want to know what I was thinking about?" Tamsin asked.

Bo nodded.

"You." Tamsin said, "and how I really should move out of this place… maybe get myself somewhere with walls…"

"You can't move out." Bo said, completely ignoring the fact that Tamsin had been thinking about her.

Tamsin laughed.

"And why not?" she asked, "give me one good reason why I can't move out."

"Because…" Bo started to say, "Because Kenzi would miss you."

Tamsin downed her shot.

"If you expect me to be honest with you," she said, standing up, "the least you can do is be honest in return. If you can't be honest with me Bo, be honest with yourself. You owe yourself that much."

Tamsin walked up the stairs and headed to bed. Kenzi was already asleep. The way she was laying on the bed, still fully clothed Tamsin knew she hadn't fallen asleep, she'd passed out. She smiled to herself as she removed the human's shoes and pulled back the blankets on the bed. Kenzi smiled a little as Tamsin covered her over.

"Night short stuff…" she said.

x-x

When Kenzi woke up the following morning Tamsin was nowhere to be seen. The only signs that the Valkyrie had been there at all the previous night were Kenzi's shoes having been taken off and Tamsin's bed being unmade. Kenzi went downstairs to see if the Valkyrie was there, she wasn't, but there were two empty shot glasses on the island and a bottle of vodka next to them.

"Bo!" she shouted.

"What?" Bo called back.

"Where's Tamsin?" Kenzi asked.

She heard footsteps on the stairs as Bo made her way downstairs.

"She isn't asleep?" Bo asked.

"No," Kenzi replied, "her bed has been slept in, but she's no longer in it."

"Maybe she had something to do." Bo said.

"Without leaving a note?" Kenzi asked, "She always leaves a note."

x-x

Across town Tamsin was sitting in the Morrigan's office.

"I'm glad you changed your mind Tamsin," Evony said, "I always have use for someone with your… skills."

"Well since Hale started back at the station, I find myself without a job," Tamsin said, "and a bored Valkyrie is never a good idea."

"I would've thought the Succubus would be keeping you occupied." Evony replied with a smile.

"Not your business." Tamsin said.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Evony said, "So, I'll hire you as part of my team on _sensitive_ investigations. As part of the job you get a condo and a car."

"Make it a truck," Tamsin said, "not a fan of cars."

"Not butch enough for you?" Evony asked.

"I can change my mind again you know," Tamsin said, "I'm pretty sure someone, somewhere, would have a use for a Valkyrie."

"Oh lighten up honey, I was joking." Evony said.

Tamsin nodded a little.

Evony took out two sets of keys from her drawer.

"A condo, and a truck," she said, "welcome back to the team Valkyrie."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Angsty, angsty, angst… sorry. It kinda gets better at the end. The general feeling from the last chapter was "Damnit Tamsin kiss her already" which amused me no end. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Six

Tamsin was sitting in her new truck playing with the set of keys she had for the Clubhouse. Deep down she knew moving out was the right thing to do; she couldn't be around Bo all the time without freaking out internally. As much as she knew she had to protect Bo, that's what happens when Valkyrie's fall in love after all, she couldn't be around her all the time. She would just have to try and protect her from a distance. As a Valkyrie her sense of self-preservation was pretty strong, though she knew that the one thing that could be used against it was Bo. She'd died for her once, she'd do it again. Just as she was about to go into the house, to return the keys and explain to Kenzi why she had to leave, she got a text message.

_I need you to get some information from a patient Lauren is working on, be at the Dark Fae Facility in 10 minutes – Evony_

"Well the bitch wastes no time…" Tamsin said to herself.

She put the Clubhouse keys in the glove box and headed off to the medical facility.

x-x

Tamsin walked towards the treatment room, she could hear Evony talking to someone.

"I've got someone who is the best in the business to deal with this little… _problem_." Evony said.

"We could just wait until he wakes up," Lauren said, "all the tests indicate that he should be waking up any day now."

"Lauren, sweetie, you said it yourself, head injuries are unpredictable," Evony said, "I need to know who attacked him, and I need to know now."

"So you just decide to go behind my back and get a memory reader in to deal with _my_ patient?" Lauren asked.

"Not quite a memory reader Doc…" Tamsin said, walking in the room.

"I can't stand by and watch _her_ destroy any chances this guy has of living a normal life." Lauren said in disgust.

"I'm not asking you to watch." Evony said with a little laugh, "we're Dark Fae Lauren, we deal with things our way, you know that."

Evony looked at Tamsin.

"I want to know who attacked him," she said, "and why. This guy was on my protection detail, I need to know if someone attacked him to get to me."

Tamsin nodded a little, not happy about what Evony was expecting her to do, again. The guy would either spend the rest of his life a vegetable or he would die. Tamsin preferred the second option. She hated the idea of someone not really having a life to live anymore because of her. But she was a Valkyrie, she now worked for the Morrigan, and if this is what Evony wanted her to do, then she'd do it.

"Glad we understand each other," Evony said with a smile, "I'll leave you to it, my assistant just bought me the best pair of shoes, I need to go and find an outfit to match."

With that Evony left the room, leaving Tamsin and Lauren with the patient.

"I knew all this 'Tamsin has changed, she's a different person' shit was just that, _shit_," Lauren said, "You'll never change."

"Sometimes it's easier to just accept who and what you are," Tamsin said, "rather than fighting to be someone different."

"Meaning?" Lauren asked.

"Oh get your head out of your ass Lauren," Tamsin said, "take a look around you. Little Miss 'the Dark Fae are evil, at least with the Light you know where you stand'… Well look where you're standing Lauren, look who you're working for. Do not get all self-righteous on me; you're no better than I am."

"I save people Tamsin, that's my job, that's what I do." Lauren said.

"Yet you can't save yourself…" Tamsin said.

"Do you want to get this over with?" Lauren asked, "So _I_ can get him the long term care he'll need after _you_ completely destroy his mind."

"I have a job to do," Tamsin said, "so shut up and let me do it."

Tamsin moved to the head of the bed and focused her attention on the guy. Lauren watched, knowing that when a Valkyrie wakes someone up it never ends well. The guy started to stir a little. The look on Tamsin's face let Lauren know that she didn't really want to do this; she just felt she had no choice. Tamsin was nearing the point of no return, the point where the unfortunate Fae would never open his eyes again, never speak again.

"He has two kids you know." Lauren said.

Tamsin clenched her jaw.

"One is 5 the other is 3 months." Lauren continued.

Lauren knew, from the pain on Tamsin's face and the tears starting to build in her eyes that she was getting through to her.

"Shut up…" Tamsin said.

Tamsin got flashes of memories in her mind. A younger her sitting on the seat of the toilet in the bathroom at the Clubhouse while Kenzi drew a smiley face with her temporary powers, after Tamsin threw the cream down the toilet and Kenzi shouted at her. The feelings of being raised in a happy, albeit slightly unconventional, home.

Tamsin's breath started to catch in her throat, as Lauren watched her fight an internal battle with herself. As the guy started to stir a little more and started to open his eyes Tamsin closed her eyes and looked away, breaking her concentration.

"I can't…" she said.

Lauren let out a sigh of relief.

"That's not a bad thing Tamsin…" she said.

"It's a fucked up thing Lauren," Tamsin said, "_this_ is what I do; _this_ is what I'm good at."

"Why limit yourself to this," Lauren said to Tamsin, "when you can be so much more."

x-x

Evony, who had been watching the scene unfold on the security monitor, shook her head. She finally understood the gossip she'd been hearing.

"The young Valkyrie finally grew a conscience." She said to herself.

x-x

"You can tell Evony destroying one life is one thing," Tamsin said turning to leave, "but I will not be responsible for destroying a family. If she wants it done, she can get someone else to do it."

Tamsin left the room, and the facility, headed to her truck and drove to the Dal. She needed a drink.

As soon as she sat down at the bar Trick brought over a bottle of vodka and put it down in front of her, putting a glass next to it, he smiled a little.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"First day at my new job…" Tamsin said, "And I've already screwed it up…"

Dyson sat down next to her.

"I just talked to Lauren." He said.

"Great, now everyone can enjoy my failure." Tamsin said, downing a shot.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a failure Tamsin." Dyson replied.

"I was asked to do something, I couldn't do it," Tamsin said, "if that's not a failure then you need to take another look at the meaning of the word."

"So you couldn't wake up a guy with a head injury, you knew you'd either have to kill him or you'd leave him with no life," Dyson said, "that's not a failure Tamsin, that's called having a heart."

"Well it sucks dude," Tamsin said, "for the first time in my many lives I've actually stopped myself from doing something… and I can't blame anyone but myself for that."

x-x

Tamsin was a little worse for wear when she finally made it back to the Clubhouse that night. Kenzi was out; she knew that because Dyson had mentioned Hale blowing him off to spend time with the human. She had no idea where Bo was.

"Probably away somewhere bumping uglies with some random Fae that's not me…" Tamsin said to herself as she walked through the door.

She went up to the room she shared with Kenzi, picked up a bag and started putting her stuff in it. She was so lost in what she was doing she didn't hear Bo walk up the stairs.

"So you're really leaving then…" Bo said.

"Easier than hanging around here…" Tamsin replied, not looking at the Succubus.

"If you think it's for the best." Bo said.

Tamsin laughed a little.

"I still don't see you giving me a reason to stay." She said.

"Is that what you want?" Bo asked, "Me to have to give you a reason to stay? Tamsin, both me and Kenzi have loved having you here, I'm not about to lay on the emotional blackmail to make you stay somewhere you obviously want to get away from."

"It's not this place I want to get away from," Tamsin said, "and want is the wrong word… I _need_ to get away from would be better."

"So what are you running from?" Bo asked, walking closer to the Valkyrie who still hadn't turned around.

"If you can't figure that out by now you're more stupid than I thought." Tamsin said, walking over to the wardrobe and taking her stuff out of it.

"Talk to me Tamsin…" Bo said, "Please…"

Tamsin dropped her bag on the floor and turned to Bo.

"I need to leave, because I can't be around you Bo." Tamsin said, "every time I look at you I get this knotting feeling in my stomach… my heart starts to beat just that little bit faster… I'm tired Bo… Tired of being the only one who is being honest. When we were dancing at the club, I know you felt something…"

"Of course I did…" Bo said, "But you ran out of there so fast I… Tamsin, I care about you, a lot. I just don't know what to do about it. I don't want to hurt you; I don't want to be just another person who lets you down…"

"You could never let me down Bo…" Tamsin said.

"I hurt people Tamsin, that's what I do," Bo said, "Lauren, Dyson… everyone. I can't add you to that list, you mean too much for me to do that."

"Which means it would be easier for both of us if I left." Tamsin said.

"No it wouldn't…" Bo said, feeling herself starting to get frustrated, "I remember you told me that all you've ever done in your life is run from one place to the next, one job to the next. Stay, Tamsin, stop running…"

"Last night you said you wanted me to be honest with you, well how's this for honest…" Tamsin said, "I love you Bo… I have done for a long time… I stood and watched as you bounced between Lauren and Dyson… they love you Bo, and they are good people. They are what you need, not me. You don't hurt people by choice, I do. That's what I do, that's all I am…"

"No it's not…" Bo said, "Tamsin, you drove your truck off a cliff, knowing it would kill you… you did that for me… You took a bullet for me. I'm an idiot. It took me too long to see that what I've been looking for was right there in front of me…"

Bo walked over to Tamsin, standing in front of her; she put her hand on Tamsin's cheek. Tamsin's 'fight or flight' defence mechanism kicked in, she tried to walk away from Bo, but her feet just wouldn't let her.

Neither girl noticed Kenzi standing on the stairs. She'd heard pretty much everything that had been said, inside she was doing her 'happy dance', but her mind just wouldn't let her stop thinking about Bo hurting Tamsin.

"Don't…" Tamsin said.

"But isn't this what you want?" Bo asked.

"But it'll never be what you want." Tamsin said, "I'll never be what you want. You deserve so much more than me Bo…"

Tamsin brought her hand up, softly cupped Bo's cheek and smiled a little.

"I've got to go…" she said.

With that she turned around, picked up her bag and headed down the stairs. Kenzi moved out of the way to let Tamsin pass.

"You're leaving?" Kenzi asked.

"I've got to go," Tamsin said with a little smile, "thank you, for _everything_, you have no idea how much difference you have made in my life Kenzi, and I'll never forget that. Don't be a stranger okay?"

"This is not happening." Bo said, heading to the stairs.

Kenzi stood in front of Bo as she watched Tamsin make her way, with her bag, down the stairs.

"Move Kenzi." Bo said.

"Let her go, Bo…" Kenzi said.

"No," Bo said, "not again."

Bo physically picked Kenzi up and moved her over so she could pass. She ran down the stairs after Tamsin.

"You really think, after everything you've just said, that I'm going to let you walk out of here?" Bo said, as Tamsin neared the door.

"I don't see that you have a choice," Tamsin said, "this is me, leaving…"

"God damn it Tamsin," Bo said, "will you just stop!"

Tamsin stopped. She was still facing away from Bo. Kenzi walked into the room behind Bo. She wasn't getting involved in this. If Bo could make Tamsin stay, then she had her vote.

"For once in your life, stop beating yourself up about what you did in the past," Bo said, slowly walking over to where Tamsin was standing, "stop punishing yourself. Give yourself the chance to be happy, be free Tamsin. Stop letting past mistakes dictate who you are. You are one of the most kind, caring people I have ever met. Your lust for life is… incredible. You…"

Bo took Tamsin's bag off her, finding no resistance from the Valkyrie who turned around to face her, with her emotions written all over her face.

"_You_ are incredible…" Bo continued, dropping the bag on the floor, "do I know what's going to happen between us? No, I don't. Do I want to find out? Hell yes."

With that Bo closed the small gap between them and put her arms around Tamsin as she crashed their lips together, pulling the Valkyrie closer to her. It took Tamsin a couple of seconds, but she put her arms around Bo's waist.

Kenzi smiled to herself a little and turned around, going back upstairs, leaving Bo and Tamsin alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: And onwards we go. Hope you're all still enjoying this little work of fiction that keeps running around in my head, because I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with it. All I can say is, unlike what some fans of the show seem to want, Tamsin _****will****_ survive this fic. Read, review and enjoy._**

Chapter Seven

"So…" Bo said with a little smile, looking into the ice green eyes that looked back at her, "what happens now…?"

"I move out." Tamsin said.

"But…" Bo started to say.

"Let me finish…" Tamsin said with a laugh, "If we're going to find out what _this_ is…"

She motioned between her and Bo.

"We can't be living in each other's pockets," Tamsin said, "now; I know I'm not exactly a relationships type person…"

"According to Dyson you told him once 'girl only need 10 minutes'." Bo said with a laugh.

"Oh that was a good 10 minutes." Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own, "but my point is, I can't be sharing a room with Kenzi while… well…"

"So share a room with me." Bo said with a smirk.

"Tempting Succubus." Tamsin said, "_Very_ tempting…"

"I understand what you're saying," Bo said playing with the bottom of the top that Tamsin was wearing, "and as much as it's going to really irritate me not having you're wonderful morning personality around, I completely respect your decision to move out."

Tamsin's phone beeped, she had a text message.

"I've got to check this…" she said.

Bo moved back a little, giving Tamsin access to her pocket to get her phone. As Tamsin read the text she groaned.

"Important?" Bo asked.

"Work…" Tamsin said.

"You have a job?" Bo asked.

"I… earlier today I started working for the Morrigan." Tamsin said.

"You did what?!" Bo asked.

"Hear me out," Tamsin said, "I need a job, and with Hale working back at the station again that job is long gone. I have certain… skills that Evony needs; it also means I get to keep an eye on Lauren."

"Why would you want to keep an eye on Lauren?" Bo asked.

"Because I know how much her working for the Dark bothers you," Tamsin said, "I think she has some kind of ulterior motive, some other reason than just the science… Plus gossip amongst Dark circles is that Evony has herself a new play thing in the form of the good doctor. Lauren is playing with fire Bo. I know Lauren and I never really saw eye to eye… she hated me, and the feeling was mutual…"

"Why did you hate her?" Bo asked, suddenly finding herself very amused.

"Honestly…" Tamsin said, "because of you. As a woman of science, and a walking talking Fae encyclopaedia, Lauren knows that a human isn't enough to sustain a Succubus… yet she always managed to make you feel shitty about having to feed elsewhere. That bothered me…"

"So you were on Team Dyson instead of Team Lauren?" Bo asked with a smile.

"No," Tamsin said, "always Team Bo…"

Bo kissed her again.

"So you're working for the Morrigan to keep an eye on Lauren?" Bo asked when she backed away.

"And to keep an eye on Evony. That bitch always has something going on that she shouldn't," Tamsin replied, "plus, I get a condo, a truck and the medical plan is pretty good."

Bo laughed as Tamsin's phone started to ring.

"Sorry…" Tamsin said.

Bo smiled as Tamsin answered the phone.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Did you get my text?" Evony asked.

"I did," Tamsin replied, "and I'm on my way."

"Good," Evony said, "I don't usually give people second chances Tamsin, you know that. Mess it up this time and… well, you know what happens."

"Yeah, I get it," Tamsin said, "where do you want me?"

"Dark Bar, Prospect Street." Evony said.

"Vex's old place?" Tamsin asked.

"Exactly," Evony said, "there is someone there who I need you to… talk to, he took something of mine and I want it back. Don't worry; he doesn't have kids so your conscious should remain clear."

Tamsin hung up the phone, having heard enough.

"I've got to go," Tamsin said, kissing Bo again, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bo nodded, smiling a little as Tamsin picked up her bag and left.

x-x

As she walked into the club she knew all eyes were on her, she hadn't been to this particular club in a long time, it wasn't really her scene. She walked over to the bar, the barman came straight over.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"The Morrigan sent me." Tamsin said.

"Through that door there," he said, pointing to a little side door, "they are expecting you."

Tamsin didn't reply, she just walked through the door he had directed her too. She knew the guy who was currently tied to the chair; she'd had some dealings with him in a previous life. She looked at the other guys in the room.

"Want to give me some space here?" she asked.

They all just grumbled and left the room.

"Louis." She said, smiling at the guy tied to the chair.

"Tamsin, my friend," he replied, "wanna get me out of here?"

"No can do dude," she said, "you took something from the Morrigan, and she wants it back."

"Even with our history…" he started to say.

"Now." Tamsin said, interrupting him, "the longer you make me stay in this place, the worse it's going to get for you."

"Oh come on Tamsin," he said, "when do you care for what the Morrigan wants?"

"Since she started paying me," Tamsin replied, "you know how this works Louis, give me what I want, and I'll leave you alive when I leave."

"I don't have it anymore…" he said.

"Who did you sell it to?" Tamsin asked.

"I didn't sell it," Louis replied, "hell I didn't even take it for myself; I took it because someone paid me to."

"I hope they paid well." she said, "now tell me who has it."

"Mayer." He said.

"The book maker?" Tamsin asked, "What the hell did the Morrigan have that he wanted?"

"Briefcase, electronic lock…" Louis said, "Paperwork or some such shit… Something to do with that new Doctor that the Dark have working for them."

"Lauren…" Tamsin said.

"Yeah that's it, _Lauren Lewis_," he said, "You know her?"

"Something like that…" Tamsin said with a sigh, "you ready?"

"Yeah." Louis said, forcing his eyes closed, "lay it on me…"

Tamsin pulled her fist back ready to punch him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Louis said.

"What now?" Tamsin asked, dropping her arm back down.

"If you could miss the nose I'd be really grateful, I've got this date tomorrow with a nymph." He said.

Tamsin laughed.

"I'll miss the nose." She said, "And try to stay out of trouble."

He closed his eyes again and Tamsin punched him in the face, knocking him out cold, leaving his nose completely intact.

Tamsin opened the door to find the others waiting outside.

"All done." She said.

"Did he give you any trouble?" one guy asked.

"None at all," Tamsin replied, "he was actually pretty forthcoming with what I needed."

They all looked confused.

"Right," Tamsin said, "long word… he told me what I wanted to know without much trouble. When he wakes up, let him go."

The guys nodded and Tamsin walked past them, heading out of the club.

"Fucking idiots." She said.

Tamsin got back in her truck and called Evony.

"Yes." Evony said.

"I know where it is, I know what it is," Tamsin said, "What I don't know is what you want with it."

"Call it an insurance policy." Evony replied, "Can you get it back?"

"If that's what you're paying me for, sure." Tamsin said, "Give me an hour."

Tamsin hung up the phone and started the truck, heading deep into Dark Fae territory to pay Mayer a visit.

x-x

"Where's T?" Kenzi asked as she walked back downstairs to find Bo sitting alone on the sofa.

"She left." Bo replied.

"Didn't work out the way you wanted?" Kenzi asked, sitting next to Bo.

"It worked out pretty well," Bo said with a smile, "I'm seeing her tomorrow."

"Remember what I said…" Kenzi said.

"I remember," Bo replied, "quick question, have you already decided on which power tool you'd use?"

"I'm not telling you that," Kenzi said with a laugh, "it'd spoil the surprise."

x-x

As Tamsin walked upstairs in the restaurant and over to the table Mayer was always sat at she couldn't help but smile. As soon as she had reached the top of the stairs she had 4 big guys behind her, granted her last meeting with Mayer hadn't ended well, but 4 was overkill.

"Valkyrie." Mayer said as she stood at the table.

"Asshole." Tamsin replied with a smirk, "You know why I'm here?"

"The Morrigan sent you." He said.

Tamsin nodded.

"Don't you want to know what's in the briefcase before you try and take it from me?" Mayer asked.

"Not really in my job description." Tamsin said.

"I expected more from you," he said, "a Valkyrie with your reputation, working as the scare tactic for Evony."

"Look dude," Tamsin said, "it pays the bills… or it will do when I actually have bills… not the point. You paid someone to steal something from the Morrigan, now whether we like Evony or not, she's still the Morrigan of this area, which carries _some_ weight. So hand over the briefcase, or I'll take it from you."

The guys behind Tamsin moved closer to her, she could feel them.

"We're really going to do it like this?" she asked Mayer.

He shrugged.

"The info that's in the case might carry some weight in the human world as well as the Fae world," he said, "never know when I might need something like that."

"Then I really hope you took copies." Tamsin said.

She brought her elbow up, clocking one guy in the face, while taking a blow to her own face from another. As she felt the blood start to trickle down her face from the cut she now had above her eye, she really lost her cool. More punches were thrown before Tamsin decided to settle this the Fae way. Her features started to darken and one by one the guys dropped to the floor. She turned to Mayer, Valkyrie face still on full show.

"Now you're going to give me what I want," she said, "and you're going to forget I was ever here."

Mayer stood up, walked to the back room and came back with the briefcase. He handed it to Tamsin and she left.

x-x

"Did you get it?" Evony asked.

"I did," Tamsin said, "and you get it back on one condition."

"What's that?" Evony asked a tone of amusement in her voice.

"I need to see Lauren, now." Tamsin said, checking the cut on her face in the mirror of her truck, "well I need to see a doctor, and she's the best."

"There are doctors around the clock at the Dark facility Tamsin, you know that," Evony said, "go and see one of those, Lauren is… busy."

"Well tell her to get out of your bed and down to the facility because I am not having this cut scar just so you can get…" Tamsin said, "Just tell her to be there or you won't see this briefcase before I open it and take copies of everything inside."

"Fine." Evony said with a sigh.

Tamsin hung up the phone and headed to the Dark Fae facility. It didn't take long for Lauren to walk into the treatment room.

"Bar fight?" she asked looking at Tamsin's face.

"Work…" Tamsin replied, "Evony sent me on a… retrieval mission of sorts."

"And how many people had to die?" Lauren asked.

"None," Tamsin replied with a smirk, "no one died. Though someone might if this scars."

"Any other injuries that need looking at?" Lauren asked, grabbing the suture kit.

"Nope," Tamsin said, "none that a good night's sleep won't sort out, so just stitch me up and I can get going, and you can get back to…"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about that little bit of information." Lauren replied, injecting the area around the cut to numb it.

"You mean you'd appreciate it if I didn't tell Bo." Tamsin said, wincing a little.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself." Lauren said.

"Who you sleep with is your business Doc," Tamsin said, "think you could do much better, that's all."

Lauren smiled a little as she stitched up the cut above Tamsin's eye.

"I want you to come back in a few days to have these removed." Lauren said, "Don't take them out yourself or it may scar."

"And that would be a bad thing." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Are you going back to the Clubhouse?" Lauren asked.

"Nope," Tamsin said, "moved out. My new job comes with a condo, a truck and a great doctor."

"Was that a compliment I heard in there somewhere?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Somewhere." Tamsin said with a laugh, "Okay Doc, thanks again for taking time out of your… activities."

Tamsin jumped off the table and headed to the door.

"Lauren," she said, turning back, "be careful."

"I'm a big girl Tamsin." Lauren said with a little smile, "but thank you."

Tamsin nodded a little and left the room. Evony was waiting in the hallway. Tamsin handed her the briefcase with a little smirk.

"Whatever game you're playing with the good Doctor," Tamsin said, "needs to end."

"Who said anything about playing games?" Evony asked.

"Oh bitch please…" Tamsin said, "Just… she's a good person Evony, don't fuck her over for your own ends."

With that Tamsin left and got back in her truck. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten and it was nearly 4am. She didn't have any food in the condo, as she hadn't had a chance to go shopping, so she headed to a little 24hr place she went to a lot when she was working at the 39th.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Another brilliant idea got dropped in my lap today on tumblr, so I'm incorporating it in here, some people may not like it, but PLEASE try and stick with it. Don't worry Valkubus lurvers, it doesn't involve splitting our girls up. Sorry for the delay with this part, FF had some issues with the 'manage stories' tab. I was ready to go with this yesterday. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Eight

Tamsin woke up to someone banging on the door, she looked at the time on her phone it was 11:30, and she'd been asleep for 3 hours. She dragged herself out of bed; she'd been so tired that she hadn't even got changed to go to sleep. Looking through the spy-hole she saw Kenzi. Smiling to herself she opened the door, if she had to be woken up by anyone, she could think of worse people.

"What up Valkyrie." Kenzi said as she walked into the condo.

"Me apparently…" Tamsin said, closing the door behind them, "which I'm not too impressed about, by the way."

"It's nearly midday T, even you're usually awake by now." Kenzi said.

"Not when I didn't get to sleep until 3 hours ago." Tamsin replied, "Please tell me you brought coffee."

Kenzi handed her one of the take-away cups she was holding.

"I love you thank you." Tamsin said.

Kenzi laughed, and then noticed the nasty cut above Tamsin's eye.

"Who the hell do I have to kill?" Kenzi asked.

"Huh?" Tamsin replied, a little confused.

"The cut." Kenzi said.

"Oh this," Tamsin said, running her fingers over the stitched up cut, "no one. Work just got a bit… interesting last night."

"Bo mentioned you were working for the Morrigan…" Kenzi said.

"Did she also tell you why I'm working for her?" Tamsin asked.

"She did," Kenzi replied dropping herself down on Tamsin's sofa, "I'm not judging babe, you're old enough and ugly enough to know what you're doing."

"Less of the ugly short stuff," Tamsin said, sitting next to her, "less of the old too for that matter."

They sat there in silence for a little while, Tamsin enjoying the coffee and Kenzi looking around the condo.

"This place have one or two bedrooms?" Kenzi asked.

"Two, why, you thinking about moving in?" Tamsin asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking your place is closer to my usual drinking places," Kenzi said, "so if I get totally tanked I can crash here, right?"

"You're welcome here anytime short stuff," Tamsin said, "tanked or not."

"Good to know T." Kenzi replied with a smile.

x-x

As Kenzi left Tamsin had given her a spare set of keys, in case she ever needed somewhere to go and Tamsin wasn't home. She spent the next three hours sleeping on the sofa, waking up to find a Succubus knocking at her door.

"Aren't I popular today." Tamsin said, opening the door.

"What happened to your head?" Bo asked her face full of concern.

"The job Evony sent me on last night got a bit, physical," Tamsin replied with a little smile, "nothing to worry about, Lauren stitched me up so it shouldn't scar."

"So I don't need to kill anyone…" Bo said.

"Not this time Succubus." Tamsin said.

She stepped aside and let Bo in.

"Nice place." Bo said.

"I would offer you something to eat, or drink, but I haven't had the chance to go to the store…" Tamsin said.

"Why don't I do that for you, while you go and shower, then we can go to the Dal." Bo said.

"Sounds like a plan." Tamsin said.

"Oh I nearly forgot…" Bo said.

Tamsin looked a little confused at what Bo had nearly forgotten until the Succubus walked over to her, put her arms around Tamsin's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"And forgetting that would be really bad…" Tamsin replied, kissing Bo.

Neither of them seemed interested in breaking the kiss. It was starting to get very heated, Bo felt herself starting to lose control of her Succubus side, backing away before the need to feed became too much.

"Are you hungry?" Tamsin asked.

"A little…" Bo replied.

"So feed…" Tamsin said, kissing Bo again.

As Tamsin ran her tongue along Bo's bottom lip, Bo felt the last of her resolve fading away. Tamsin felt the slight tug at her centre as Bo started to feed. It didn't last long, nor was it as painful as she remembered.

"Wow…" Bo said, backing away, "I could get used to that."

Tamsin smiled a little.

"I did want to say one thing about the whole feeding thing…" she said, "I know we haven't labelled _this_… but if you need to feed and I'm not around, I don't want you to force yourself not to, okay…"

Bo couldn't help but smile a little.

"But what if I don't want to feed off anyone but you?" Bo asked.

"Then you'd better keep me on speed-dial." Tamsin replied, "Right… shower time."

"Is there anything particular you want me to pick up from the store?" Bo asked.

"Alcohol…" Tamsin said with a laugh, "might as well pick up some food as well, anything will be fine, I'm not a picky eater."

"Good to know." Bo said, "I'll see you in about half an hour?"

"Take the keys," Tamsin said, "that way if I'm not done in the shower I don't have to answer the door naked."

"Damnit," Bo said, with a laugh, "I'd pay to see that…"

"Go to the store Bo." Tamsin said with a laugh of her own.

x-x

The girls finally made it to the Dal, Kenzi, Hale, Dyson and Lauren were already there.

"How's the head?" Lauren asked.

"Pretty good thanks Doc," Tamsin said, "next time I need stitching up I'm so coming to see you."

"As long as it's not at 3am again." Lauren said with a laugh.

"I'll try and keep it within office hours." Tamsin replied with a smirk.

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other, both with a questioning look on their face. Since when did Tamsin and Lauren sound like they got along.

"So Valkyrie," Dyson said, "are you ready to put your skills against the master?"

He motioned over to the pool table.

"The master of what?" Tamsin asked, "Dodgy facial hair and rabbit hunting?"

"Oh it is so on." Dyson said.

Tamsin looked at Bo, making sure that the Succubus had no issue with her playing pool with the wolf-man, Bo just smiled a little, letting her know that it was perfectly fine. Trick watched the looks that past between the two women, and figured that Tamsin didn't need that 'chat' anymore after all, though he'd always be there if she changed her mind.

Lauren's eyes narrowed a little at the interaction. She knew Tamsin and Bo were getting close, she didn't know how close, and that drove her mad. When Evony had suggested that she point the Succubus in the Valkyrie's direction she had been in two minds about it, she didn't trust Tamsin as far as she could throw her; she certainly didn't trust her with the heart of the woman she still loved. As Tamsin made her way over to the pool table Bo sat at the bar between Lauren and Kenzi.

"So how's the Dark side working out for you Lauren?" Bo asked.

"Sorry what?" Lauren asked.

Lauren's mind immediately went to her 'extra-curricular' activities with Evony, she was sure that Tamsin would have mentioned it to Bo.

"Working at the Dark Fae facility," Bo said, "not too busy for you?"

"It's actually quieter than working for the Light believe it or not." Lauren said with a laugh.

"So you still don't need me to save you?" Bo asked with a smile.

"I think I can manage thanks." Lauren replied with a smile of her own.

Lauren had seemed a lot more relaxed since she started working for the Dark, Bo put it down to the fact that she worked for them, she wasn't owned by them. It gave Lauren the chance to still do the work she loved; she'd once told Bo that she couldn't see herself going back to working on humans after working on the Fae. But it also gave Lauren that feeling of freedom she so craved. A freedom that Bo had wanted to be able to give her at the start of their relationship. A relationship that had seemed to just fizzle out, which was something that bothered both of them. Lauren still loved Bo, she'd never met anyone like her, human or Fae. The Succubus had stolen her heart, made her feel like she was the most important person in the world, but Lauren could never been enough for Bo. Bo was just another thing that Lauren could add to the list of things that she had lost to the Fae. The list was getting longer by the day.

x-x

"And I make that 3-0 to me," Tamsin said, drinking another shot, "do you give up yet?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Dyson said.

"Dude, I've been in Siberian winters that warm up faster than you." Tamsin said.

Dyson laughed.

"You have no idea how good it is to have the old you back," Dyson said, "with a few modifications of course."

"Blame Kenzi," Tamsin said, with a laugh, "I do."

"Do you want to go and get the drinks in while I set up the next game?" Dyson asked.

"Here I was thinking it was always the loser that got the drinks." Tamsin said.

"It is, but there's a hot girl at the bar who has been watching your every move all night." Dyson replied.

"Not interested." Tamsin said.

"Oh you'll be interested in this girl…" he said.

Tamsin followed his line of sight, he was talking about Bo. Tamsin felt herself blush slightly.

"Oh my Valkyrie, was that a blush?" Dyson asked with a laugh.

"No," Tamsin said, "and if you tell anyone it was, we'll see if you play pool any better with that cue stuck somewhere else."

Dyson laughed as Tamsin headed to the bar to get the drinks in.

"What can I get you?" Trick asked.

"Brewski for the loser over there, and the usual for me, please." Tamsin said.

As Trick went to get the drinks for Tamsin she turned to Bo.

"What up Succubus?" she asked with a smile.

"You having fun?" Bo asked.

"Kicking his ass is always fun." Tamsin replied.

"Will you teach me to play sometime?" Bo asked.

"You don't play?" Tamsin asked, shock written all over her face.

"Well I do, but I'm not very good at it." Bo said with a laugh.

"Then let's change that," Tamsin said, she turned to Dyson, "Yo D, let's make it doubles for the next game."

"I am not partnering with Bo, no offence Bo." Dyson said.

"No you can have… Short stuff, you up for doubles?" Tamsin asked Kenzi.

"It'll be the only chance Dyson has to win his money back," Kenzi said with a laugh, "so you're on Valkyrie."

"Okay, Dyson and Kenzi and me and Bo," Tamsin said, "you up for that Succubus?"

Bo nodded, which caused Tamsin to smile.

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi headed over to the pool table.

"Just to make it fair…" Dyson said, "Bo can break."

"How is that fair?" Tamsin asked, handing the cue to Bo.

Bo took the break, as soon as she hit the white ball Tamsin closed her eyes, she couldn't watch. This was going to be worse than she thought. The white ball didn't even hit the triangle of colours, causing both Dyson and Kenzi to laugh.

"Hey, no laughing," Tamsin said, "we're supposed to be encouraging her here, not laughing at her. Try again Bo…"

Tamsin picked up the white ball and moved it back to the top of the table.

"But this time…" she said, moving to stand behind the Succubus, "get lower to the table…"

Bo took a deep breath as Tamsin stood behind her, Tamsin put her left hand on Bo's left arm, and her right hand on Bo's right arm.

"This arm needs to be a little straighter…" Tamsin said quietly into Bo's ear, "Lower…"

Their bodies were completely touching when Bo took the shot, Kenzi couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips, and even Dyson smiled a little. The white ball connected with the colours.

"See." Tamsin said, "That's how you do it."

"If you stand like that for every shot I don't think I'll be able to actually concentrate." Bo said.

"Who said anything about concentrating," Tamsin said, "we need to win, not concentrate."

x-x

As Lauren watched the scene at the pool table unfold she felt herself getting very jealous. She had been the one who turned down Bo's offer of help, she's the one who had pushed Bo away, so why was she the one who was feeling really shitty about the whole thing. Sure she was having fun with Evony, she had no idea what to call it or what it was, but it played well into her long term plan. Anyone who thought that Lauren was working for the Dark for fun and giggles was wrong. She had her reasons, and one day in the not too distant future people would really understand what Dr Lauren Lewis was all about.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: On with the adventure we go, where we end up no one knows (well I do because I already pretty much know what's happening now, and I have a feeling I'm going to be awake all night writing it all tonight) some of you will like it, some of you will hate it, but please just try and stick with it. At the end of this part I kinda try and get into Tamsin's head a little, it was fun to write. I've opened the way for some pretty big twists in this part, if you can figure out where I'm going with it, then kudos to you! You guys really rock, Valkubus fans are the best (and no I'm not bias) let me know if you're still liking it. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Nine

After a very close game of pool, Tamsin and Bo won as it all came down to the 8-ball on Tamsin's shot, the girls were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. Well Tamsin was sitting; Bo was kind of half sitting, half leaning on Tamsin. They were laughing, chatting and generally enjoying each other's company. Kenzi and Dyson were sitting at the bar, both still licking their wounds having being beaten at a game of pool when Bo of all people was playing.

"They look happy…" Dyson said, looking over at Bo and Tamsin.

"They are," Kenzi said, "which is good…"

"You don't sound so sure," Dyson said, looking back at Kenzi, "you not aboard the Valkubus train?"

"I am," Kenzi said, "I _really_ am, but…"

"You don't want Tamsin to become yet another person left broken hearted because of Bo." Dyson said.

The fact that he hadn't made it a question let Kenzi know that he _knew_ how she was feeling.

"If it had been a year ago, I wouldn't care anywhere near as much," Kenzi said, "in fact I'd be the one standing there asking Bo if she'd taken a knock to the head or something…"

Dyson laughed.

"But now… Tamsin's different, you know." She concluded.

"Yeah," Dyson said, "I know…"

"It feels all kinds of weird being so protective over someone who is older than Jesus…" Kenzi said, "But having seen her as that little innocent kid who freaked out when I shouted at her…"

"She's family." Dyson said.

"And who _ever_ thought we'd say that about Tamsin." Kenzi said with a laugh.

Over on the sofa Tamsin couldn't have felt more comfortable. For the first time in her many lives she felt comfortable in her own skin. She was pretty sure it was down to, in part, the woman she was with. Bo had never judged Tamsin, never expected her to be something she's not, accepted her for exactly who she is. When Tamsin was around Bo, even in her previous life, she fully believed that anything was possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Bo asked, looking up at Tamsin from her current position with her head rested on the Valkyrie's legs.

"You…" Tamsin replied with a small smile, her hand running through Bo's hair.

"Do you ever think about anything other than me?" Bo asked with a smile of her own.

"Sometimes," Tamsin said, "sometimes I think about whether I want vodka or whiskey… whether I fancy a steak or Chinese…"

Bo laughed.

"In all seriousness I was thinking about how you never judge me," Tamsin said, "even after everything I've done… You have every right to, but you don't…"

"I don't think I'm really in any position to judge anyone do you?" Bo asked with a laugh, "I mean, come on, I've not exactly been a saint, I'm not exactly perfect."

"Yes you are…" Tamsin said, echoing what she had said all that time ago, in another life, "to me you are…"

"You really are something else, you know that." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded her usual smirk firmly in place.

"I'm surprised everyone is so… okay with this." Tamsin said.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Bo asked.

"Well I'm not everyone's favourite person am I…?" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Well you're my favourite person." Bo said, "And to me that's all that matters."

"If you keep being so cute I might just throw up." Tamsin replied.

"Oh ha ha." Bo said.

"I'm going to go and grab another drink," Tamsin said, "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Bo said.

"Well you do have to move your gorgeous head so I can get up." Tamsin said, smiling down at Bo.

As Bo sat up she turned around and crashed her lips to Tamsins. The Valkyrie, involuntarily, let out a little moan at the contact, pulling Bo closer to her.

"Can I stay over at yours tonight…?" Bo asked as she backed out of the kiss before it became much more of a show for the patrons at the Dal.

"Sure…" Tamsin replied.

"I don't want to rush you into anything, or… anything," Bo said, "I just want to sleep in your arms and wake up to your beautiful face…"

"And my irresistible morning attitude?" Tamsin asked.

Bo laughed.

"Good point; you're not really a morning person." Bo said, "I might have to rethink this…"

"I'm going to the bar." Tamsin said with a laugh.

x-x

Kenzi stepped outside the bar to do some thinking and get some air. She could see she wasn't alone. Across in the shadows she could see someone on the phone, so she decided to keep the door open while she got some air, weird people did tend to hang around outside the Dal. While she was thinking she heard a familiar voice, she knew the person on the phone.

"Yes… yes I'm aware how long we've been working on this… no I won't mess it up, it's just going to be a little more difficult now… no not impossible, just _difficult_…" she heard Lauren say.

x-x

As Lauren hung up the phone and turned back to the Dal she saw a familiar outline in the light from the door.

"Hey Kenzi," she said, putting the phone in her back pocket, "what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air Doc," Kenzi said, from the way she was speaking Lauren couldn't tell if she'd heard the call or not, "what about you?"

"Same," Lauren said, time to cover her ass, "I was getting a little uncomfortable in there…"

"Ah," Kenzi said, "the Bo and Tamsin thing…"

"Yeah…" Lauren replied, "The Bo and Tamsin thing."

"Guess someone should probably have warned you about that or something…" Kenzi said, "I mean they _are_ pretty close now."

"They look it." Lauren said with a little smile and a nod, looking down at her feet, her hands firmly in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Tamsin's good for Bo, you know…" Kenzi said, "I mean not only is she Fae, but she's a Valkyrie, pretty sure it'd take a lot for a Succubus to drain the life force of someone who has been around for as long as Tamsin has, in one life or another."

"Yeah it would," Lauren said with a sad kind of smile, within the facts about Valkyries, which Kenzi was 100% spot on about, there had been a dig at Lauren, "I mentioned something similar to Bo the other day when she came in to see me about something, Valkyrie's somehow retain parts of every soul they carry to, well Valhalla in Tamsin's case. In her many lifetimes she will have carried thousands. A Valkyrie is the perfect choice for a Succubus with Bo's… appetite."

"Meaning Bo's appetite is more than most Succubi?" Kenzi asked.

"It is lately," Lauren said, realising that she was probably telling Kenzi too much, breaching patient confidentiality, and also knowing that Kenzi would take it to heart that Bo had gone to Lauren about this but not talked to her, but for some reason she really didn't care very much, "Since she got back from wherever it was she went, she's been feeding most nights, sometimes more than once a night, and she's hungry again a few hours later. Something happened to her Kenzi, something that has changed her entire Succubus make-up."

"Will it get worse?" Kenzi asked.

"The tests I ran showed that it probably would," Lauren said, "to a point where she's going to be literally nearly constantly hungry. It means that she'll be dangerous, unpredictable…"

"She'll become the Succubus…" Kenzi said.

"I'm working on some injections that will help her," Lauren said, "that's why she came to the Dark Facility to see me the other day, being with Tamsin will also keep her hunger under control for a little while."

"So to give yourself more time to work on the injections, you pointed her in the direction of someone who's Chi is like crystal-meth to a Succubus." Kenzi said, "Are you hoping that once you figure these new injections out that she won't need, nor want to be around Tamsin as much and she'll come running back to you… Tell me _Lauren_, have you ever tried to come up with an injection to totally push down what Bo is, stop the hunger altogether? Cause that would make everything really easy for you."

"No, of course I haven't," Lauren said, really going on the defensive, "I love Bo, Kenzi, for whatever, and whoever she is."

"So does Tamsin." Kenzi said, "The only main difference between you is that Tamsin hasn't lied her into bed."

"Excuse me?" Lauren said.

"You heard me Doc…" Kenzi said, "I remember saying to you, years ago now, if you ever hurt Bo then I'd hurt you… you just can't stop lying to her can you?"

"What are you talking about Kenzi?" Lauren asked, not really sure where this was going.

"The box Lauren," Kenzi said, "the one that you opened and took from the Dark Archives, the one that you and Dyson had upstairs in Bo's room on Yule… The box that Bo had the common sense to send herself from wherever the hell it is she went. She has that box now by the way; you know the one you couldn't decide whether to give to her."

"Kenzi…" Lauren said.

"Save it." Kenzi said, turning back around and walking back into the Dal, closing the door on Lauren.

x-x

That night, as Bo lay there in Tamsin's arms, the Valkyrie fast asleep, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. What was in the bottle? Was it the same black smoke that took her from the Dal that day Tamsin drove her truck over the cliff? She still hadn't told Tamsin about it, things had been going great for the last couple of days; Bo didn't want to put a downer on it. Whatever it was could wait just a little while longer.

"Turn your brain off babe," Tamsin mumbled, "I can hear it ticking…"

"Sorry…" Bo said cuddling up to Tamsin, hoping that closer contact with the Valkyrie would ease her mind.

Tamsin tightened her arms around Bo, holding the Succubus closer, she kissed her forehead, "sleep Bo, you're safe, I've got you…"

Bo smiled to herself a little and closed her eyes; Tamsin always knew exactly what to say.

x-x

When Tamsin woke in the morning, well almost afternoon, Bo was still sleeping soundly in her arms. She lay there watching the Succubus sleeping. In her past life Tamsin had only slept as well as she had the previous night when she drank herself into oblivion. She would get flashes of memories; some that she was sure wasn't hers. Some involved Dyson and Trick, but they weren't recent, they were old. Something about it was so familiar to Tamsin but she just couldn't think why. Even now, in this life, she had flashes from that time. It was almost like they weren't her memories, like they were just flashes from someone else, pieces that she tried to put together but it didn't matter which way she turned the pieces the jigsaw was never quite complete. As a Valkyrie with a history as colourful as her own was, Tamsin's mind was rarely quiet. She had done a lot in her life that she regretted. But, even though it was for completely different reasons, she never once regretted the moment she walked into the Clubhouse and met Bo for the first time. If only she knew then what she knew now, the end of her previous life could have been a lot less painful. She had finally found that other half that she was so sure couldn't possibly exist. One thing that she was sure the universe never had in store for her was love. How could someone with a soul as Dark as hers ever find love, that had been a question she had asked herself many times. She had stood by and watched as her fellow Valkyrie's had fallen in love with their chosen warriors, looked on as those warriors died on the battle field as they were supposed to, followed on as the Valkyries carried the souls to Valhalla. Love hadn't been for her. Love was a weakness, why fall in love and give everything you are to that person, if all you're going to do is watch them die. She had caused enough pain to others in her past lives; she didn't want to add causing pain to herself to that list. But now, with the way she was, with the person she had become, all she felt was pain. The pain of regret for what she had done, for the lives she had taken, the lives she needlessly ended. Tamsin was a tortured soul, that much was for sure, but Bo made the torture she was going through bearable.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: So, I'm not sure if people are liking this twisty stuff, but it's not leaving my head so I need to write it. Like I said before, this is Valkubus through and through, there will be no Bo breaking Tamsin's heart, or vice versa. It's Valkubus end game, with a Valkubus middle. _**

Chapter Ten

Tamsin was sitting on the sofa at the Clubhouse chatting to Kenzi about nothing in particular when both girls noticed that Bo was taking longer than usual in the shower.

"Think Bo got washed away in the shower?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin laughed.

"I'll go and check on her." Tamsin said.

"Do I need to turn the music up really loud?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin just smirked at her and headed upstairs to Bo's room. The Succubus was sitting on her bed looking into the box that Kenzi had given her the night of the Yule party.

"What have you got there Succubus?" Tamsin asked.

Bo jumped at the sound of Tamsin's voice, having not heard the Valkyrie walking up the stairs.

"It's from the Dark Archives…" Bo said.

Tamsin walked over to the bed and Bo shut the box.

"And Evony just let you take whatever it is?" Tamsin asked.

"Not really…" Bo replied, "It ended up here the night of the party…"

"And the only person here the night of the party who has access to the Dark Archives is Lauren," Tamsin said, "so Lauren brought it here, and what, just gave you it?"

"No…" Bo said, "Kenzi gave me it… Lauren left it on the bed next to a passed out Dyson… the odd thing is, it's addressed to me, care of the Dark Archives in my handwriting, which means…"

"You sent it to yourself," Tamsin said, finishing Bo's sentence, "What the hell is it?"

Bo sighed and opened the box. The look on Tamsin's face shifted between curiosity and something else. Fear maybe, certainly alarm. The black smoke in the bottle set a million and one alarm bells ringing in Tamsin's head. She knew enough to know that the black smoke had two purposes, taking things to another plane of existence and bringing them to another plane.

"Bo you can't open that bottle…" Tamsin said, standing up and moving away from the bed.

"Why not?" Bo asked, "I sent it to myself for a reason T, I need to know what that reason is."

"I get that Bo," Tamsin said, "I know that right now you have more questions than you do answers, who is the Wanderer, is he your father, what does he want with you… I get that having more questions than answers sucks, really I do… but nothing good can ever come of that smoke. It's either meant to take you back to wherever it was that you were, or it's supposed to bring someone, or something here. As much as you want answers babe, you're not ready for _that_ kind of answer…"

"What if I'm supposed to open it and it brings the Wanderer to me?" Bo asked.

"Then that is going to be one massive shit storm," Tamsin replied, carefully moving the box and sitting next to Bo, "Bo let me train you to fight."

"I can already fight." Bo replied with a laugh.

"Let me train you properly," Tamsin said, "Then if the worst should happen, and I'm not here to protect you, then at least you stand some chance of protecting yourself. Please Bo…"

"Okay…" Bo replied, seeing the utter concern in Tamsin's eyes, "okay."

"Okay," Tamsin said, "I need to make a call, I've got a feeling I'm going to need some help, we can start first thing in the morning. And move that box somewhere else, put it somewhere, store it somewhere, anywhere but here."

"Where do you suggest?" Bo asked.

"The Dal…" Tamsin said, "Just don't tell Trick what's in it…"

x-x

Tamsin carried the box into the Dal, she put it on the top of the bar as Trick walked over, and Bo followed Tamsin in.

"What can I do for you today Tamsin?" He asked.

"Can you look after this please?" Tamsin said.

"Is this a 'can you look after this but don't open it and don't ask what it is' request?" Trick asked in reply.

"Something like that." Tamsin said, "everything will be explained but now isn't the time, we just need somewhere safe to store it."

"Fae related?" Trick asked.

Tamsin just nodded a little in reply.

"Okay," he said, "I'll put it in the vault."

"Thanks Trick," Tamsin said with a little smile, "I owe you big time for this."

"You owe me big time for a lot." Trick said, picking the box up and carrying it down to the vault.

Something about the way he had said that Tamsin owed him bothered her. To anyone else it would have sounded like a joke, something said in jest, something Trick wasn't really serious about. But to Tamsin it brought up feelings of anxiety.

"You realise he was joking right." Bo said, putting her arms around Tamsin's waist.

"I know," Tamsin said, "that box just has me on edge."

At that moment Lauren walked into the Dal.

"Bo, I was hoping you were here." Lauren said.

"Why?" Bo asked, turning to face the doctor, "did you find something else of mine in the Dark Archives?"

"Bo, I had every intention of giving you the box," Lauren said, "me, Dyson and Vex…"

"You were _all_ in on it?" Bo asked, "I'm really not in the mood to deal with this."

Bo walked downstairs, leaving Tamsin and Lauren standing in the bar.

"Nicely done Doctor." Tamsin said.

"And just what would you have done in my position Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"You really have to ask…" Tamsin replied.

"Oh of course," Lauren said, "you're just so perfect you'd have given it to her without question."

"Actually I wouldn't have opened it in the first place, let's get that part out there," Tamsin said, "Do you have any fucking idea what you had Lauren, do you know what would have happened if you'd have dropped that bottle?"

"No but I guess you're going to tell me." Lauren said.

"I don't know, exactly," Tamsin said, "there are two things that smoke does, takes things, and brings things. Either option is pretty shitty, don't you think."

"You mean to tell me you're not up for the adventure of finding out," Lauren said, "isn't that what you enjoy, you and Bo going off on life or death missions…"

"Green doesn't suit you Doc…" Tamsin said.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Your jealousy is showing." Tamsin replied.

She grabbed a bottle of vodka from the bar, along with two glasses, and then she sat down.

She patted the stool next to her.

"Take a seat Doc…" she said.

Tamsin poured out two shots as Lauren sat down, not exactly sure what was going to happen.

"We both know Bo's hunger is spiking at the moment," Tamsin said, handing Lauren a shot, "now, in your medical opinion, what would be better for us all… someone like me being with Bo, who she can't drain no matter how hungry she gets, or Bo losing it completely and taking out humans, drawing attention to herself and the Fae?"

"So you're doing this for the good of the Fae?" Lauren asked.

"Hell no," Tamsin said, "but you try telling me, in your professional opinion, that this is a bad thing."

"In my professional opinion," Lauren said, knowing Tamsin was right, "it's not a bad thing…"

"But in your personal opinion it's the worst thing since the destruction of Atlantis?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't quite put it at wiping out an entire civilisation, bad," Lauren said, "no."

Tamsin laughed a little as they both downed the shots in front of them.

"Something else that is in my professional opinion," Lauren said, "those sutures are ready to come out."

Tamsin pulled a knife from the waist band of her jeans and handed it to Lauren.

"Doctor away… Doc…" Tamsin said.

"Here?" Lauren asked.

"What's wrong with here?" Tamsin asked in reply, "if they are ready to come out, take them out."

"It's not exactly the most sterile of environments." Lauren said.

"Cleaner than some places where I've been stitched up." Tamsin said looking around, "and you're not really doing a serious medical procedure here Doc, I'll take them out myself."

"If we go to the lab then I can run a couple of tests, make sure everything healed properly." Lauren said, "Evony has requested you have a medical anyway, something that all her _personal_ team has to go through."

"Well you can tell Evony where to shove her medical," Tamsin said, "no offence Doc, but Valkyrie's don't get sick, we're genetically superior, so no need for a medical. And everything healed fine."

"Fair enough." Lauren said with a little smile, she leant over to Tamsin and quickly took the sutures out and took a closer look at what was left, "that won't even leave a mark."

"Then you're still hired for next time I need a doctor." Tamsin said with a laugh.

Lauren handed Tamsin her knife back.

x-x

Later that afternoon Lauren was in the lab at the Dark Fae Facility. She carefully took the sutures that had been in Tamsin's head out of the bag that she had managed to slip them into. She placed one under the microscope, hoping there was enough genetic material on it to get a full genetic make-up of the Valkyrie. That's why Lauren had hoped to get Tamsin to the lab, it would have been much easier to get what she needed that way. Every Valkyrie's genetic make-up was different, but if Tamsin's DNA could tell her just what made the Valkyrie genetically superior to all other Fae, and humans, then everything would be worth it. Lauren would need some more of Tamsin's DNA at some point to run another test that she wanted to run, well a test that the Morrigan and the Dark Fae Elders wanted her to run. They wanted to know what would happen if you mixed Tamsin's DNA with Bo's. Both women were the complete opposite, but they balanced each other out perfectly, and they were equal in power and strength. Combining the two strands of DNA could be used, at some point in the future Evony had tried to assure her, to create a race of Super Fae if a war was to break out again between the Light and the Dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: As I'm feeling generous tonight, and the last part wasn't that long, have another. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Eleven

While Bo was having a drink at the bar Tamsin excused herself to make a couple of phone calls.

"Yeah." Came the reply on the first call.

"Frankie." Tamsin said.

"Tamsin?" Frankie asked, "Heard you were dead."

"I was," Tamsin said, "now not so much."

"What can I do for you?" Frankie asked, laughing at Tamsin's flippant attitude to being dead.

"Have you still got that back room set up the way I set it up before?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah," Frankie replied, "a couple of my guys find it useful so I left it, added a couple of weapons to the ones in there though."

"I'm going to need to use that room tomorrow." Tamsin said.

"Getting yourself ready for a fight Valkyrie?" Frankie asked.

"Not getting myself ready, no…" Tamsin said, her eyes drifting over to Bo, "anyway, we'll be there about 7:30 in the morning."

"Right at the time I open," Frankie replied, "you need it all day?"

"I think so yeah," Tamsin said, "probably way past closing too."

"You're lucky it's you." He said.

"See you tomorrow Frankie." Tamsin replied, hanging up the phone.

Tamsin took a deep breath and called the other number she had to call.

"This better be important." The reply said.

"Can you get to the city?" Tamsin asked.

"Why?" the woman replied.

"I need your help with something." Tamsin said honestly.

"Little Miss 'I'll never ask you for your help again' is… asking me for help, again." The woman said.

"Please Acacia," Tamsin said, "this is really important."

"I'll be there." Acacia replied.

Tamsin sighed and hung up the phone. She stood there for a while looking at her phone. She hated what had happened to her relationship with Acacia. The two had always been close, Acacia being Tamsin's mentor, the woman who trained her, the one who had put Tamsin back together every time she had fallen apart. To say that Tamsin owed her, her life, would be an understatement. She owed her it many times over. But even with all that, she had still risked Acacia's life to save Bo. Acacia had taken the job of basically reminding Tamsin of her bounty, and cleaning up the mess if she failed. She reminded Tamsin, gave her what she needed, and the mess that needed cleaning up was all of Tamsin's own making. She rebelled, she kicked out. Acacia suffered for her actions. Her feelings, and the need she felt to save Bo, cost the woman who had taught her everything, a lot. And now she was again going to be asking Acacia to help her, again with Bo, and again with a possible cost.

x-x

Bo was fast asleep when Acacia called Tamsin telling her she needed picking up from the bus station and she needed somewhere to stay. So Tamsin went to pick her up, drove her back to the condo and she passed out on the sofa. When Tamsin and Bo made their way downstairs at 7 the following morning Acacia was already up.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me Tams," Acacia said, "really? You're still tied to that tree like a good little puppy?"

"And you are?" Bo asked.

"Bo, Acacia," Tamsin said, "Acacia, Bo."

"Oh I'm aware of who she is," Acacia said, "the part I'm not too clear on is why she's here. You said you wanted help with something, if that something is her, I'm out of here."

"Bo can you give us a minute?" Tamsin asked, looking at Bo.

"Sure." Bo replied.

Bo looked at Acacia and gave her a look that screamed 'who the fuck do you think you are' and then turned and headed back upstairs.

"She's got balls I'll give her that." Acacia said.

"She's… different." Tamsin said.

"And you really are in love with her," Acacia said, "kid, you really are a sucker for punishment, you now that'll never work out. His plans don't involve you and you know it."

"I know…" Tamsin said, "Which is why I need you to help me to teach her how to fight."

"Tamsin, I've seen you fight, you don't need me to help you teach her," Acacia said, "why am I really here?"

"Because I don't trust myself to teach her," Tamsin replied, "not alone. Look, you taught me everything I know, teach her. I can't, because I won't be able to push her in the way she needs to be pushed, you will. So please, for me, one last time for old times' sake, will you help me?"

"When do we start?" Acacia asked with a sigh of defeat.

x-x

"I need to rest," Bo said, "5 minutes."

Tamsin was standing with her back resting against the wall, arms around her own waist, one foot propped on the wall behind her, watching things unfold. Bo was lying flat on her back on the training mat, again, for the fifth time and it wasn't even 9am yet.

"You think he's going to let you lay there for 5 minutes to get your breath?" Acacia asked, standing over Bo, "don't think so Succubus, get up."

"Tamsin," Bo grumbled as she stood up, "explain to me again how this is a good idea."

"It'll help you survive Bo…" Tamsin said.

"When you said you were going to train me to fight I wasn't expecting it to be this difficult." Bo said.

"Just stick with it Bo," Tamsin said, "Please… it'll get easier."

"Getting my ass kicked will get easier?" Bo asked, turning to face Acacia, "oh let's go bitch, bring it on."

Bo's eyes flashed blue and Acacia smiled.

x-x

Tamsin picked up one of the swords and started swinging it idly in her hands. To her it was the most natural thing in the world, she didn't even realise that she was doing it until she heard Acacia talking to her.

"You want to show her how it's done Tams?" Acacia asked.

"Last time we sparred I kicked your ass." Tamsin said with a smile.

"That was in another life for you sweet cheeks," Acacia said, "let's see if you've still got it."

"Oh I've still got it." Tamsin said, swinging the sword overhand in her hand, while walking closer to Acacia, "Bo, you might want to move, but don't get too comfortable, this won't take long."

Acacia laughed as Bo walked over and stood by the wall. Tamsin smiled, rolled her neck and looked at Acacia.

"You ready to go old woman?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

"You remember what happened the last time you called me that." Acacia said with a little laugh.

"Yeah," Tamsin said with a laugh of her own, "I've still got the scar on my chest to prove it."

x-x

Bo looked on as the two Valkyrie's sparred. Metal clashing against metal. They had been at it for nearly 5 minutes straight, neither of them able to get the upper hand. Even the guys working out in the rest of the gym came to watch, crowding in the doorway. A couple of guys let out a gasp as Tamsin rolled to avoid a hit from Acacia, bringing her sword up to stop Acacia's sword which was making a bee-line for Tamsin's head.

"Closer," Tamsin said, forcing Acacia's sword up and standing up herself, "but still not close enough."

"You've lost some of your spark Tamsin," Acacia said, "always said you were going soft."

Tamsin saw her opening, she wrong stepped Acacia, stepping to the left and behind her, rather than to the right, which is the direction her sword was going in. She brought her foot up, hitting Acacia in the knee, making her collapse to the mat. Tamsin brought her sword round and brought it down from above her head so it was mere millimetres from Acacia's neck.

"I'd say I've still got it." Tamsin said, lifting her sword, and walking towards the wall, "Bo, you're up."

Bo had to admit, watching Tamsin spar, seeing the Valkyrie in what would count as her natural element was fascinating for her. She'd never really seen Tamsin seem as free as she did with that sword in her hand. If Bo was being honest she also found it really hot. She was pretty sure that's why the guys from the gym had come in to watch. Tamsin was hot at the best of times, her sparring with a sword wearing a tight sports top which stopped just above her perfect abs and sweatpants that seemed to hug her hips and flair out slightly at the bottom, was something else. Bo could feel her hunger building as she had watched the blonde Valkyrie.

As Bo walked past Tamsin she couldn't help but admire the view.

"If you're planning on doing that again," Bo said, "I'm going to need a snack break…"

Tamsin smiled a little as she walked to the wall.

"You get a break for something to eat at noon Succubus." Acacia said.

"She wasn't talking about that kind of snack break." Tamsin called over her shoulder to Acacia, resting the sword against the wall and walking out of the door to get a bottle of water, knowing full well that Bo's blue eyes were following her every move.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: There is less dialog in this, when I get a thought in my head it just doesn't seem to let up. This is a very Tamsin-centric part, as the character fascinates me in all kinds of ways because she is so complex, it would be so much fun to sit down with Jay Firestone for 5 minutes just to find out what really makes Tamsin tick. Thanks for the reviews and all that good stuff. I have an ending in mind, with a basic story for Bo and Tamsin and a basic explanation about Lauren; I just need to flesh it out. Stick with it, see it through and you may be pleasantly surprised, or you may hate it, which is okay too. Writing tends to generate a lot of different thoughts and feelings in different people, as a writer it is up to me to bring those feelings out. Whether they are feelings of love or simply of "Seriously, what the actual f***" it means I'm doing something right ;) Read, review and most of all, enjoy! _**

Chapter Twelve

Tamsin watched on as time after time Bo ended up on her ass, the fighting that Bo was used to certainly wasn't up to a Valkyrie's standards. Tamsin didn't know how much time they had before either the Wanderer came for Bo, or Bo's curiosity got the better of her, but she knew that however long the amount of time it would never be long enough. Acacia had trained Tamsin, day in day out, for almost 16 years before Tamsin even started to fully realise her true potential. Tamsin knew from her own experience that training someone to fight from the moment they can walk is a lot easier than trying to train someone who had already got their own 'style'. But they had to work with what they had, and right now they had a little bit of time.

As the time went on Bo was managing to get in a few hits before ending up on her ass, every time there was a little more anger coming from the Succubus. Acacia had been trying to get Bo to tap into that anger, to tap into the power that she had, Bo could never completely let go. The Valkyrie knew that Bo was powerful, she could feel it. She had felt it the day that they met. When a Valkyrie's heart chooses someone, it chooses someone who matches the Valkyrie's power, matches her strength. Even though Tamsin had always had that slightly arrogant side to her, she always knew that she could back it up. If they could get Bo to tap into the power that flowed through her veins, the Succubus may just make it through this in one piece, as herself.

Acacia looked over at Tamsin; she could see the concern written all over the blonde's face. She knew, the moment that Tamsin basically backed out of the bounty, that she was in trouble. Tamsin had been her greatest achievement. No one that she had trained since _ever_ matched up to her. She knew, before she started training Tamsin, that the blonde would be one of, if not the most, powerful Valkyrie's that had been seen in recent times. Every now and again you get a Valkyrie whose birth sparks a lot of interest. Tamsin was that Valkyrie. During her first life cycle Tamsin had been dedicated, everything was about the work, the job, the calling that she had been born into. Every day that Acacia had trained her she found that Tamsin had already been in the training room hours before she even got there. In every life cycle since then, the blonde became stronger. It had actually hurt Acacia when Tamsin decided one day to take off on her own. To stop visiting Valhalla. But Tamsin was a free spirit, she always had been, within her burned a passion for life stronger, and brighter than anyone had ever seen. Even now, if you mentioned Tamsin's name amongst Valkyrie circles, you'd be met with a mixture of fear and respect. Due to all her time off on her own Tamsin was an unknown element. The legends started taking over the truth. Though if Acacia was being honest, from the stories she heard the others tell, the legend wasn't that far from what actually happened.

Tamsin was the best, she would have become that even without Acacia, but you'd never hear Tamsin acknowledge that. If Tamsin's heart had chosen the Succubus, no matter how much Acacia didn't like it, she knew that she had to do everything that she could to help Tamsin protect her. She knew that it would damn near destroy Tamsin if anything happened to Bo, the guilt alone would drive the blonde into a massive downward spiral that had no hope of ending.

Tamsin noticed the look Acacia was giving her.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Do you want to take over for a while?" Acacia asked.

Tamsin shook her head, she didn't trust herself.

"Can I take 5 minutes to use the bathroom?" Bo asked.

Acacia nodded and Bo left the room. Acacia walked over to the wall where Tamsin was sitting. The blonde had her back to the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest. It really seemed that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"If she could just learn to let go…" Acacia said, standing next to where Tamsin was sitting.

"She won't." Tamsin said, not looking at Acacia, keeping her eyes trained on the far wall, "she doesn't trust herself…"

"I thought the Dark Fae were a little more… relaxed, with their Fae powers." Acacia said.

"Bo shouldn't be Dark Fae." Tamsin said, "sure, it runs in her blood, but it isn't what's in her heart… she spent most of her life thinking she was a monster, to get her to try and tap into that power, let that monster loose so to speak, is going to take a lot of work…"

"She's not going to let herself be that free with me Tams," Acacia said, "she needs you for that."

Tamsin shook her head again.

"I can't…" Tamsin said.

"Why not?" Acacia asked.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Tamsin asked, finally looking up at the woman she respected more than anyone else, "what if I fail her, let her down… what if I'm just not _enough_…?"

"You were 7 years old when you took off on your first adventure on your own," Acacia said, leaving Tamsin wondering where she was going with this, "you left your room at 5am, taking nothing but your armour and your sword. You went off into the mountains to hunt down a dragon that had been seen flying over the local village…"

"I don't remember that…" Tamsin said with a little smile.

"We couldn't find you for the whole day," Acacia said, continuing with the story, "then one of the others mentioned that you had said something about hunting down a monster. A group of us went out looking for you, knowing from past experience that even a fully grown Valkyrie had a hard time taking down a dragon on her own, let alone a 7 year old…"

"So that was the first time you had to come and save my ass huh…" Tamsin said, "Something's never change… no matter how old I get, what I live through… I always need you."

Acacia was genuinely touched by Tamsin's openness and honesty. Being around Bo and the gang in the last year had really changed the blonde. Acacia knew that this change was mostly down to her most recent rebirth. Instead of Tamsin being 'lost' having to fend for herself until her memories returned, she had people around her who cared for her, looked after her, and whatever their faults, however Light they were, they loved her.

"You didn't need me to save you then Tamsin, and you don't now." Acacia said. "We found you sitting on a path at the far side of the mountain, covered in blood, fire burning in your eyes… The only thing you needed us for was to lead you back down the right path because you had taken a wrong turn and couldn't find your way home… All your life, in all of your many lives, you've been searching for your way home Tamsin, now you've found it. You've found where you belong, your family… You're enough Tamsin, you've always been enough."

With that Acacia rested her sword against the wall next to Tamsin and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tamsin asked.

"I'm going to take the Succubus to get something to eat," Acacia said, "you just need to work this part out on your own."

"What part?" Tamsin asked.

"You need to find out if you're finally willing to let yourself be free," Acacia said, "Free of your past. Are you willing to let yourself be happy, for however short amount of time that might be for…"

Acacia left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Tamsin sitting there with her thoughts.

x-x

While Tamsin had been sitting there, thinking, she got a text from Lauren, asking her to meet her at the Dark Fae compound. Apparently she had something she needed to talk to her about. Tamsin sent Bo a text telling her that she'd be back soon, and she drove to the compound.

"If this is about that stupid medical again…" Tamsin said as she got out of her truck and headed into the building.

She passed Evony in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Evony asked, "Just can't stay away?"

"_Your_ doctor wants to see me," Tamsin said, "I swear if this is about that stupid medical you want me to have…"

"What medical that I want you to have?" Evony asked, "Tamsin, in all the time that I've known you, in whatever capacity you worked for me, when have I ever asked you to take a medical? You're a Valkyrie, that's enough of a medical for me."

With that Evony walked away, leaving Tamsin standing there in a state of confusion. If Evony didn't want her to take a medical then what the hell was Lauren talking about. There had been something a little off about Lauren for a while, though she and Tamsin had never seen eye to eye about a lot of things, well anything for that matter, the Valkyrie didn't want to see Lauren do something that she would eventually regret.

Tamsin made her way to the lab, ignoring the looks that she got from some people on her way. No matter where she went Tamsin always demanded an element of respect. Her reputation alone granted her that. But some of these looks weren't about respect. Tamsin wasn't really dressed for walking around, she was more dressed for the gym, and her gym clothes always attracted a certain amount of attention.

She walked into the lab to find Lauren hunched over a microscope, looking at something that was obviously of great interest to her. At first Tamsin didn't make her presence known, she stood there studying Lauren. This human who had lived amongst her kind of the last 7 years, a human who seemed to slot into the Fae world without much fuss, a part of them while still being an outsider. Lauren was different; she had her own reputation amongst the Fae. She was a brilliant doctor, with an amazing mind. To say she really was super smart was an understatement. If knowledge really was power, then Tamsin knew that the biggest threat to the Fae wouldn't come from some Dark force, it would come from Lauren. She had the ability to completely wipe out the Fae, to end their very existence. Part of the reason Tamsin had always had an issue with Lauren was the fact that she was human, she was an outsider, but she had found her place in their world. Or so it seemed.

Tamsin had always had issues trusting humans, for many different reasons, as Dark Fae she had been taught that humans are just food. Now she didn't believe that anymore, Kenzi had totally changed Tamsin's outlook on humans, but Lauren was one human that never made sense to her.

Tamsin cleared her throat, basically announcing to Lauren that she was there. The doctor turned quickly, alarmed by the sudden noise.

"Hey," she said to Tamsin with a smile, noticing the clothes Tamsin was wearing, "did I interrupt a training session or something?"

"Something like that," Tamsin said, "So what's up, you said you needed to talk to me."

Tamsin walked over and sat on the chair near Lauren. Lauren couldn't help but finally start to see at least a small part of what people saw in Tamsin. All in all she was very aesthetically pleasing, she was easy on the eye, Lauren had always seen that, you literally had to be blind not to. From a scientific point of view she was the perfect genetic specimen of her species.

"Do you actually want me to take my clothes off, saves you continuing to do it with your eyes…?" Tamsin said to Lauren.

"Sorry…" Lauren said, snapping her view away from Tamsin.

She partly expected to see a smirk on the Valkyrie's lips, but it wasn't there. That in itself was strange. In Tamsin's eyes Lauren could see her emotions, the one thing that Tamsin was always so guarded about was showing her emotions, so the fact that they were so openly on show let Lauren know that it was probably best to get right down to the reason she had asked Tamsin there. An emotional Valkyrie was a dangerous, unpredictable creature.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, not able to stop herself.

"I'm fine," Tamsin said, "can we just get on with this?"

"Of course," Lauren replied with a little smile, "okay, I may have come up with something to help Bo with her hunger… hypothetically speaking, I may be able to add something to the basic injections that I created when I first met Bo."

"The injections that you used to curb her hunger?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes," Lauren said, "they have been through a few modifications over the years as Bo has realised more of the powers she possesses, but the basic chemical compound is still the same."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Tamsin asked.

"I need a blood sample," Lauren said, "We already know that a Valkyrie is enough to physically sustain a Succubus, feeding wise… There is an element in your blood, part of your life source if you will, if I can pinpoint that, add it to the injections, it'll boost everything. It should, hypothetically speaking, lessen Bo's hunger to the extent that she will be able to function normally, needing to feed only once or twice a week…"

Tamsin eyed Lauren suspiciously.

"So let me get this straight," Tamsin said, "you want to find this 'element' in my blood and inject it into Bo…?"

"Basically," Lauren said, "yes."

"I know I might not have the masters degree's that you have Doc, I didn't study at Harvard like you did," Tamsin said, "but wouldn't that alter Bo's genetic make-up? Is there not a chance that her body could just totally reject it and leave her a lot worse off than she started?"

"That's always a risk," Lauren replied, "but with some tests I should be able to stabilise the injections. I won't be injecting your DNA into her so her genetic make-up will remain unaltered…"

Lauren sighed, Tamsin wasn't stupid, and she needed to stop trying to dumb it down and hope that the Valkyrie would understand her geek-speak.

"You want it straight," Lauren said, "here it is. I want to break down your blood, strip it back, get down the biochemical cell structure, separate the elements, and find what I need. If I can break it down to its most basic form, neutrons, electrons, I should be able to reproduce what I need in the lab."

"Hypothetically…" Tamsin said.

"Science is all about trial and error Tamsin." Lauren said with a smile.

"I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with this Doc," Tamsin said, "I totally understand what you want to do, and it makes total sense… But… who else would have access to my blood sample?"

"Why is that important?" Lauren asked.

"Simply because, like I already told you, Valkyrie's are genetically superior to other species of Fae," Tamsin said, "say someone breaks into your lab, someone with a mind for science… they could use my blood to create some kind of virus that would kill Valkyrie's. We don't get ill, we don't get sick, the basic viruses and diseases don't affect us, the explanation for that is hidden in our blood. It could also be used to create some kind of vaccine, to make someone completely immune to any kind of virus or disease…"

"Which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing." Lauren said, "Tamsin, I'd be the only one with access to it, if that's what you want."

Tamsin could see something in Lauren's eyes, something her brain was thinking that her mouth wasn't saying. She couldn't decide if her mind was working overtime, if she was seeing something that wasn't there, this time she decided that she would give the doctor the benefit of the doubt. If this could help Bo, then Tamsin had to try and trust Lauren.

"This is a one-time only thing Doc," Tamsin said, unzipping her hoody and taking it off, holding her arm out to Lauren, "if you can't get what you want from this blood sample, find something else. I am not your lab rat, nor am I interested in become part of this little personal Fae project that you seem to have going on with Bo. I am not here to satisfy your medical curiosity, _Doctor_…"

Lauren tried to ignore the look in Tamsin's eyes, the look that said 'you screw this up, all bets are off'. She went to the drawer and got what she needed to take a blood sample from the Valkyrie while she was willing to do it.

x-x

The whole drive back to the gym Tamsin couldn't help but replay the events in her head, she couldn't decide if her instincts were trying to warn her about something, or if she was just getting really paranoid. She pulled over to the side of the road and took her phone out. She had been around long enough to have made all kinds of contacts, one way or another she'd get to the bottom of this strange feeling she was getting off Lauren.

x-x

Later that day Tamsin and Bo were sitting at the bar at the Dal. Bo was exhausted, she'd spent the best part of the day getting her ass handed to her, but for all her exhaustion she felt oddly satisfied. She had made progress to the point that Acacia had even said to her that she probably wouldn't die as quickly as anyone expected her to. Bo was pretty sure there was some kind of compliment in there somewhere. Acacia had passed on the invitation to join them at the Dal, instead heading to a Dark Fae pub on the outskirts of town.

"So did you actually learn anything today BoBo?" Kenzi asked, sitting on the stool next to the Succubus.

"I learnt that if you don't keep your guard up then someone will kick your ass." Bo said with a smile, "I also learnt that Tamsin is amazing with a sword…"

Bo looked at the Valkyrie who was lost in her own little world, she'd had something on her mind since she got back from seeing Lauren, and she either couldn't or wouldn't tell Bo what was bothering her.

"Hey…" Bo said, putting her hand on Tamsin's arm, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tamsin asked, snapping out of whatever train of thought she had been stuck on, "yeah, sorry… I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bo asked.

"Not really." Tamsin replied, "I'm just going to go, I'm not really the best company tonight."

Tamsin stood up, downed her drink and grabbed her jacket.

"I'll see you in the morning?" she asked Bo.

Bo nodded, her mind running at a million miles a minute. Something was going on with Tamsin and it bothered her that Tamsin felt she couldn't talk to her about it. Tamsin leant down and placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips. The Succubus put one hand on the back of Tamsin's neck, holding the Valkyrie in place, adding a level to the kiss that Tamsin hadn't been expecting. As Tamsin backed away from the kiss she smiled a little at Bo.

"Goodnight Bo…" she said, "catch you later short-stuff."

Kenzi smiled a little, she had become pretty attached to the nickname that Tamsin had given her.

"Sleep well T." Kenzi said.

The Valkyrie made her way out to her truck; she sat there in the driver's seat, her thoughts not leaving her alone. She sighed. Getting out of the truck she took her jacket off, leaving it on the driver's seat she closed the door again. Tamsin didn't notice that Bo had followed her out of the Dal; she stood in the shadows watching the Valkyrie. She saw how Tamsin arched her back, the light from the street lamps allowing Bo to see the pain etched on her face as the pair of perfect wings came from Tamsin's back. Bo noticed Tamsin closed her eyes and rolled her neck before looking up at the night sky. Seconds later Tamsin took off.

"Hurry back, _my_ Valkyrie…" Bo said quietly watching as Tamsin disappeared into the night sky, she took a deep breath before turning and walking back into the Dal.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Sorry about the lack of update yesterday had a busy day. Thanks for all the reviews. Gotta put this out there, I still find it really weird that so many people are reading and following this. I know I've said it before, but I don't seem to have much confidence in my writing, I usually do it just to get the insane Lost Girl ideas out of my head. Anyway, on with the adventure. Read, review and enjoy! Oh, and you're welcome… The link for the rest of this part is now in my profile, I forgot to link it._**

Chapter Thirteen

When Tamsin arrived back at the Dal, hours after she took off into the night sky, she was surprised to find a very cold looking Bo waiting by her truck. She'd taken off to try and blow off a little steam, her mind had been working overtime and she needed to get the thoughts out of her head. Acacia's words from earlier had been echoing around her head '_are you willing to let yourself be happy_'. With everything that she had done in her life Tamsin wasn't sure if she _deserved_ to be happy, did she really _deserve_ to enjoy what time she had left after she had brought so much pain and suffering to others. A Valkyrie's life cycle wasn't set for a pre-determined amount of time, the way they lived that cycle tended to dictate how long it lasted. Tamsin hadn't been joking around when she told Kenzi that she'd still live a hell of a lot longer than she would.

While she had been off doing her 'thinking' she remembered part of the reason she didn't tend to get along with humans. A few life cycles ago she had let a human get close, she had let them in past the barriers she had set up, and she had become attached. She knew that humans were weak; their life-time's extremely short. One thing playing over and over in her head was how she'd gone and done it again. Kenzi. Kenzi was the person who had given her the 'childhood' she'd never had, she brought light into Tamsin's life. Because of that Tamsin knew that she would, once again, have to stand by and watch someone she cared about get old and die. She knew it wouldn't be for some time yet, but she also knew it was going to happen. She now completely understood what Bo had meant when she had said that Kenzi was her heart, the human was now Tamsin's heart too.

"Not really the safest place to hang around…" Tamsin said, as she walked over to her truck.

At first she didn't notice just how cold Bo looked. When she got closer she realised that the Succubus looked very, very cold. She'd obviously been waiting for hours, with no jacket in sight.

"How long have you been standing here?" Tamsin asked as she walked over to Bo.

"A few hours… I think…" Bo said.

"Come here…" Tamsin said.

Bo gladly walked into Tamsin's waiting arms; resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder as the Valkyrie wrapped her arms around her, trying to warm her up.

"I told you I'd see you tomorrow," Tamsin said quietly, "why didn't you just go home?"

"I was worried about you…" Bo said, "You seemed to have a lot on your mind, and when I followed you out here earlier you took off, literally… I just… I guess I wanted to make sure you came back."

"I'll always come back Bo…" Tamsin replied, kissing the Succubus on the head.

"Can you take me home…?" Bo asked.

"Of course…" Tamsin replied.

The Valkyrie unlocked her truck, Bo got in the passenger side as Tamsin took the driver's side. As soon as she turned on the engine she turned the heating on, high, trying to warm Bo up. The Succubus was still shivering.

"We need to get a Valkyrie signal…" Bo said, finally starting to warm up.

"A what?" Tamsin asked, amusement written all over her face.

"A Valkyrie signal, like a Bat signal…" Bo said, "you know, in Batman when they need him they send up the Bat signal, the light in the sky that can be seen anywhere… I need one of those for you."

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh. She took the next left turn up ahead, onto the road that would lead them to the Clubhouse.

"Is Kenzi home?" Tamsin asked.

"No, she's spending the night at Hales." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded a little.

"So I'm all alone tonight," Bo said, "Unless you want to… stay over…"

Tamsin didn't say anything, Bo could tell by the look on her face that she was, yet again, deep in thought.

"Or not…" Bo said quietly.

Tamsin took Bo's hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it softly. The Succubus smiled a little as they continued the drive in silence.

x-x

Tamsin pulled up outside the Clubhouse, for some reason she felt nervous. Just the idea of spending the night _with_ Bo made her nervous. To Tamsin, sex was just sex, meaningless physical contact. An itch that needed to be scratched. With Bo she knew it would be so much more than that.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked.

Tamsin just nodded.

"You look terrified…" Bo said, "you don't have to stay you know…"

"I want to…" Tamsin said, "I _really_ want to…"

"So what's the problem?" Bo asked.

"You'll think it's stupid." Tamsin said.

"Try me…" Bo replied.

Bo turned slightly in her seat so she was looking at the Valkyrie; she put her hand on Tamsin's leg in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"I've lived a long time Bo," Tamsin said, trying to figure out the best way to word what was on her mind, "and I've…"

"Been around the block a few times…?" Bo asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's one way of putting it," Tamsin replied with a laugh, "but, in all my many lifetimes, I've never… done this with anyone who actually means anything to me, certainly never someone who means as much as you do…"

"You're nervous…?" Bo asked.

"Slightly." Tamsin said with a nod.

Bo couldn't help but smile. She had never taken Tamsin to be the kind of person who would get nervous over something like sex. Like Tamsin said, she'd lived a long time; she had been around and experienced things that Bo couldn't possibly even think of. But in a way, Bo found it so adorable that Tamsin would get nervous about spending the night with her, no, adorable was the wrong word, it was hot.

"There's no need to rush anything," Bo said, "We'll take it… slow… see what happens…"

As Tamsin's eyes met Bo's, Bo felt like all the air had been sucked out of the truck. The connection that she felt with Tamsin in that moment was more than anything she had ever felt before. Her heart started to pound within her chest, she literally felt that she might explode. She inched forwards slowly, not wanting Tamsin to run. Their faces were so close she could feel Tamsin's breath on her face.

x-x

They stood there in silence, the only noise that could be heard was both women trying to control their breathing. The moonlight streaming through the window danced across the features of Tamsin's face. Bo slowly placed her hand on Tamsin's cheek, smiling slightly as Tamsin took a deeper intake of breath. Bo was so used to Tamsin being confident, arrogant, self-assured, this was another side to the Valkyrie altogether. Bo slowly unzipped the leather jacket Tamsin was wearing, Tamsin's eyes following Bo's hands as she pulled the zipper down. Once the jacket was open Bo placed her hands on the Valkyrie's stomach, feeling the heat coming from the blonde even through the top she was wearing. Bo's hands slowly travelled round to Tamsin's waist, eventually settling on the base of her back.

As Bo pulled her closer Tamsin's mind started to cloud over, the only thoughts going through her head at that very moment were ones reminding her to breathe. She'd be lying if she said she'd never thought about this moment, of course she had, this was one moment she hoped that reality would blow her dreams out of the water.

As their lips met Tamsin couldn't contain the slight moan that escaped her. Bo pulled her closer still, their height difference working in her favour. Taking things slowly was difficult for Bo; the two sides of herself were having a constant battle. Her Succubus side wanted nothing more than to tear Tamsin's clothes off. This was one time that she gladly forced that side of herself down, tonight was going to be different. Tamsin needed to take this slowly, she needed to know exactly how Bo felt, and for once Bo was more than willingly for that to happen.

As both women melted into the kiss, their tongues gliding over one another, Bo slowly removed Tamsin's jacket. Tamsin let the jacket fall to the floor before wrapping her arms back around the Succubus, pulling her close once again. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Tamsin gradually started to back Bo towards the bed, the Succubus more than happy to move with her.

The backs of Bo's legs hit the edge of the bed, if it hadn't been for Tamsin holding her, she would have sat down. She felt Tamsin smile into the kiss.

"Guess we found the bed…" Bo said, backing away from the Valkyrie's lips slightly.

"Guess so…" Tamsin replied.

Bo noticed Tamsin swallowed hard; usually this would cause her Succubus side to go into overdrive. She titled her head to the side slightly, looking into the ice green eyes that looked back at her filled with such uncertainty.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Bo said, surprising herself as it came out as barely more than a whisper.

"I guess you don't look in the mirror very often…" Tamsin replied, biting her bottom lip slightly.

The sincerity in Tamsin's voice made Bo's heart ache, in a good way, this is the Tamsin she had fallen for. The woman who had put Bo at the centre of her universe without demanding anything in return. The woman who had died for her, and had said she would do it again in a heartbeat. Bo noticed how the moonlight reflected in the Valkyrie's eyes.

"You complete me…" Bo said.

x-x

No more words were spoken as clothes were gradually lost, their lips breaking their constant contact only when the tops they were wearing needed to be removed. As they lay there on Bo's bed, Tamsin looked down into Bo's eyes, softly brushing away the hair that was across Bo's face.

"You really weren't supposed to be real…" Tamsin said, "How can something as perfect as you exist… "

x-x (head over to tumblr – link in my profile for the smut)

As the world around her started to settle back down again Tamsin realised Bo didn't feed. Her eyes hadn't changed colour. She had let Tamsin move at her own pace.

Bo felt Tamsin let out a little laugh, lifting her head from the Valkyrie's chest she looked at her.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Nothing…" Tamsin said smiling a little, "you just… you didn't feed."

"That wasn't about being hungry," Bo said, "it wasn't about feeding. It was about _us_, and it was perfect…"


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I started writing this part last night before I watched the new episode of Lost Girl. I'm not loving the way the story is going on the show, so I'm going to stick to my guns with this and write it the way I was going to before that mind-fuck of an episode. There are something's that I was aiming to write in anyway that happened in the ep, so I'll stick with those, the rest can just go away. Thanks for the reviews (as usual) you guys are like really good vodka to my Valkyrie (I'm tired). Read, review, and enjoy!_**

Chapter Fourteen

When Bo awoke the following morning she was alone. She stretched out, smiling to herself remembering the events of the previous night, as her hand ran over the side of the bed where Tamsin had slept she noticed it was still warm. She rolled over onto that side of the bed, buried her face deep in Tamsin's pillow and breathed in deeply. Sighing as the warm, safe feeling she got whenever Tamsin's scent filled her senses, flowed through her, she rolled back over and lay there looking at the ceiling. Suddenly another smell was taking over. Smiling to herself she got out of bed, throwing her kimono on, she headed downstairs.

"Breakfast." She said to herself, smile still firmly in place, as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs, "something smells… good, hi Lauren."

Bo's smile dropped slightly as she saw Lauren sitting at the island in the kitchen. Tamsin had her back to her, cooking pancakes as far as Bo could tell.

"Sorry to stop by so early," Lauren said, "but Tamsin mentioned yesterday that you're doing some training…"

Tamsin furrowed her brow, thinking. She was 99% sure that she hadn't mentioned it to Lauren when she stopped by the lab. Deciding not to say anything about it with Bo in the room she continued with the task at hand. Breakfast.

"It's okay," Bo said with a little smile, sitting down at the island, her eyes wandering from Lauren to Tamsin, ""What's up?"

"I may have cracked it with your injections," Lauren said, "I was wondering if you're up for being a guinea pig again."

"You've got something already?" Bo asked, "I thought it would take longer than this."

"I pulled an all-nighter in the lab last night," Lauren said, "I knew I was close to cracking it yesterday morning, I just needed something from…"

Tamsin interrupted her.

"Are you staying for breakfast Doc?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say no," Lauren said, "those pancakes smell delicious, are you sure there's enough and you don't mind me gate-crashing?"

"There's more than enough," Tamsin said, putting two plates down on the table, one in front of Bo the other in front of Lauren, "you can have mine, I'm not hungry anyway."

Bo and Lauren sat there not really knowing what to say, Bo more so than Lauren, the Valkyrie was being cold. Tamsin served up the pancakes.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said, "enjoy your breakfast."

Tamsin headed upstairs to take a shower, leaving Bo feeling a little confused.

"Something I said...?" Lauren asked.

"Probably not," Bo replied, "she's had a lot on her mind these last few days; she's probably just overthinking things again... Can you give me a minute?"

"Why not let her take her shower, we eat our breakfast, then you can talk to her." Lauren said, "Seems like a waste of pancakes if you let them go cold."

Bo nodded slightly, she was hungry, last night's little adventure had seen to that. As Bo and Lauren were eating Kenzi arrived home. The human was more than a little surprised to see Lauren there.

"Not really the picture of domestic bliss that I was expecting to find this morning." she said to Bo, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "I thought Tamsin would be here, I mean that is why I stayed at Hales."

"I bet that's not the only reason you stayed at Hales..." Lauren said quietly.

Bo actually smiled at what Lauren said, she had a point, since the Yule party Kenzi had spent a lot of time at Hales, and it's true what they say - once you go Fae you never go back.

"Oh ha ha," Kenzi said, "Bo, can you ask the lady doctor if she's ever thought about transplanting herself a sense of humour..."

"Tamsin is upstairs taking a shower," Bo said, cutting off whatever this disagreement was between Kenzi and Lauren, "she cooked breakfast but decided she wasn't hungry."

"Not surprising really..." Kenzi said, "So I take it you two... You know..."

Bo nodded, the now familiar smile returning to her lips.

"And...?" Kenzi asked.

Bo looked between Lauren and Kenzi, looking a little embarrassed to be talking about this in from of her ex.

"Can we talk about this later?" Bo asked.

"I'm actually curious about the answer," Lauren said, "for the science side of it, of course."

"Yes we did," Bo said, "yes it was amazing..."

"And your hunger still hasn't returned?" Lauren asked.

"I... I didn't feed off her..." Bo said.

Kenzi was very much enjoying the look on Lauren's face. Bo and Tamsin had spent the night together, and Bo hadn't fed. That in itself made Kenzi, internally, do the happy dance. But what amused her more so was the realisation on Laurens face. Tamsin was more than just a powerful regular feed for Bo, and now Lauren knew it.

"Any particular reason why you didn't feed?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't want to," Bo said, "it wasn't about feeding, it wasn't about being hungry, it was... So much more than that."

Lauren nodded, internalising her thoughts that she may just have lost Bo for good. With Dyson even though it made her jealous she understood it, she didn't accept it, but she understood it. With Tamsin she realised that her initial thoughts had been correct, Tamsin could offer Bo everything that she herself couldn't. Lauren also thought about how different Tamsin was now, she hadn't wanted to see it at first, but no matter how hard she tried to see Tamsin as nothing more than a Dark Fae Valkyrie she couldn't see her that way anymore. She was now a lot more open, showed her feelings a lot more, she was more complete than she had been. She had known for a while that Tamsin had feelings for Bo, she just never expected the Valkyrie to act on them.

x-x

After Tamsin finished her shower and got dressed she sat on the edge of Bo's bed. Thinking. Lauren knew that she'd be there that morning, she knew about the training. Tamsin had a hard time trusting the human doctor before; Lauren really wasn't helping her case. Checking the time, Tamsin realised she and Bo were going to be late to the gym. Acacia had told them she wouldn't be there before 10 that morning; it was now nearly 9:15. Taking a deep breath, Tamsin made her way back downstairs.

"Morning T." Kenzi said with a little smile.

"Hey…" Tamsin replied, returning the smile, "Bo, we're going to be late if you don't get that sexy ass of yours in the shower soon."

"Okay…" Bo said, she looked at Lauren, "I'll stop by the lab later about those injections, what time will we be finished T?"

"Don't know," Tamsin said, "maybe Lauren could stop by the gym or something, that'd be easier."

"Sure." Lauren replied.

"Guess I'll see you later then." Bo said to Lauren before heading upstairs.

"Short-stuff, give us a minute." Tamsin said, not taking her eyes off Lauren.

"You've got it Tams." Kenzi said, smirking a little before making her way to the stairs.

Kenzi had absolutely no intention of leaving them alone. The look on Tamsin's face was one that screamed she was going to flay the doctor alive.

"What's your game here Lauren…?" Tamsin asked, walking over to the doctor.

"What are you talking about? What game?" Lauren asked.

"You tell me," Tamsin replied, "I didn't mention that Bo and I were training, in fact I didn't mention much at all."

"You didn't?" Lauren asked, "I guess I must have just assumed… I should get going, I'm already late."

Tamsin nodded a little as Lauren walked to the door.

"I will find out what you're up to Lauren," Tamsin said, "and when I do you'd better hope to whatever God you believe in that it isn't as bad as I think it is… This is my family Lauren, you screw with them you screw with me, and you might know pretty much all there is to know about the Fae, but you've _never_ seen anything like _me_."

Lauren didn't say another word, she just left.

"What the Fae-ing Hell was that about?" Kenzi asked walking back into the room.

"Did me saying give us a minute translate in your head as, 'go and sit on the stairs and listen for a minute'?" Tamsin asked.

"It looked like you were going to take her head off," Kenzi said with a shrug, "now as fun as that would be, I don't think Bo would approve, so I wanted to make sure you didn't… now do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"She's up to something," Tamsin said, "I'm not sure what yet, but she is, and I don't see it ending well."

"Well this is Lauren we're talking about," Kenzi replied, "even when she has everyone's best intentions at heart it always goes… wrong."

"This isn't about having everyone's best interests at heart Kenz," Tamsin said, "this is about her having Lauren's best interests at heart, to hell with the rest of us."

"Maybe we should do some digging around, find out just what the good lady doctor is up to." Kenzi said.

"I'd love to," Tamsin replied, "but I've got to be at the gym… oddly enough I didn't even tell Lauren where it is, if she shows up at the right place later…"

"TamTam go BOOM?" Kenzi asked.

"Something like that." Tamsin replied.

x-x

Acacia stood and watched as Tamsin did her best to bring out the fighter in Bo. Bo was lying flat on her back on the mat.

"Again." Tamsin said, moving back to her starting point.

Bo didn't move, she was trying to catch her breath. Tamsin turned and looked at her.

"I said, again." Tamsin said.

"Just… give me a minute Tamsin…" Bo said.

"This asshole isn't going to give you a minute Bo," Tamsin said, "he isn't interested in you being comfortable…"

Tamsin walked over to Bo and held out her hand to pull her up. Bo took her hand. As Tamsin pulled her up they ended up standing very close.

"I know this is hard," Tamsin said, looking down into Bo's eyes, "I know it sucks in so many ways… but… baby, we have to do this, I'm not ready to lose you yet."

Acacia took that moment to excuse herself.

"You once told me that I had to fight…" Tamsin said, putting her arms around Bo's waist, "I need you to do that now, I need you to fight Bo. Fight for me, fight for us… but most of all fight for yourself."

"You always know just the right things to say." Bo said, moving closer to Tamsin, their lips almost touching.

"It's a gift…" Tamsin replied, kissing the Succubus.

x-x

When Lauren arrived at the gym and made her way through to the back room she saw both Bo and Tamsin lying flat on the mat, covered in bumps and bruises, laughing.

"Did you both take a knock to the head?" Lauren asked.

"Why would you ask that Doc?" Tamsin asked, sitting up and looking at Lauren.

"You both look like you've beaten 10 tonnes of shit out of each other and you're laughing about it." Lauren said.

"You're assuming that we look like this because we've been _fighting_…" Tamsin said with a smirk.

Bo slapped her arm playfully as she sat up.

"Tamsin was just trying to get me to understand that I can tap into my Succubus side and not become a monster." Bo said.

"At a certain point it's no longer about losing control," Tamsin said, standing up, "it's about taking it."

She helped Bo up, Bo's eyes flashed blue. It was the first time in days that Tamsin had seen those blue eyes make an appearance.

"When did you last feed?" Lauren asked.

"A few days ago." Bo said.

"A full feed?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin looked like she was thinking about when Bo had last taken Chi from her.

"That kiss?" Tamsin asked, "When you came round to my condo? That's the last time you fed?"

"Yeah…" Bo replied.

"You've lasted days on a kiss?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Bo said, "and until now I hadn't thought about it… That's some serious chi you've got there Valkyrie."

"Just imagine how long you could have lasted if you'd have fed last night…" Tamsin said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"We might have to try that out…" Bo replied, her eyes a brighter blue than either Lauren or Tamsin had ever seen them.

Tamsin smirked and looked at Lauren.

"Purely for the science Doc…" she said.

**_a/n: mad au idea, Lost Girl characters in a btvs type story, with Bo as the Vampire and Tamsin as the hunter, or the other way around. Would anyone read it?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Here we start to get a few more answers about what Lauren is up to. I'm actually surprised none of you have worked it out yet. It's not nice, it's not pretty, but the ending may not be all that bad. Let's be honest, something shady is going on with the good doctor this Season; this is my take on it. In the show it's probably nothing like this, because what part of the show is actually making any kind of sense right now, oh yeah, that's right, none of it. Anyway, here we go. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Fifteen

As Bo lay sleeping in her arms Tamsin just couldn't turn her brain off, throughout the day she'd been thinking about what Lauren was up to. She knew where the gym was, she knew about the back room, she knew that Tamsin would have been at Bo's that morning. She knew too much. Tamsin had no idea what the doctor was up to but she knew deep down it wasn't going to end well. Time and time again Tamsin had followed her instincts, and time and time again she has been proved right. She didn't want to be right this time; she didn't want to be so distrustful of Lauren. She also knew that if Lauren was planning something it would be something big; Tamsin knew that the end result of whatever it was would hurt Bo. She knew how in love with Lauren Bo had been, she knew that those feelings can't just be turned off. Even though Bo was no longer with Lauren, Tamsin knew that she still cared about her deeply. She also knew that those feelings worked both ways; she hoped that Lauren would take that into account and she hoped that whatever the human was planning she'd leave Bo out of it.

She carefully got out of bed, so not to wake the sleeping Succubus, the last thing Tamsin needed was Bo asking questions.

x-x

Across town Lauren was still awake, looking over the results of the latest blood tests she had run on Bo. The results were telling her that Bo was getting stronger; her abilities were expanding, daily. Being with Tamsin was probably part of the cause. Lauren knew that if anyone could get Bo to really start to control her Fae abilities it would be Tamsin. She also knew that if there was one person who would go to the ends of the earth to save Bo, it would be Tamsin. A beep from the analysis machine let her know that the latest tests she was running on the Valkyrie's blood were complete. She had thrown every virus and disease known to both man and Fae at Tamsin's blood and got nothing. There had to be something, some weakness. Lauren grabbed the read out from the machine and scanned over it.

"Nothing, no change…" she said, and then she noticed something.

Lauren smiled to herself. A genetic mutation of the virus that had wiped out a lot of Fae in Africa, all those years ago, damaged the blood cells. They started to break down. The only problem was that the cells weren't destroyed, they regenerated themselves.

"Maybe Valkyrie's really are untouchable…" Lauren said to herself, putting the paper on her desk and deciding to call it a night.

x-x

While Kenzi was waiting in Lauren's living room for the doctor to finish taking yet more blood from Bo she decided to snoop. If Tamsin thought Lauren was up to something, then the chances are she was. She walked over to Laurens desk, if she'd had more time then she would have hacked into Lauren's computer, she was sure the doctor was hiding all her dirty secrets on there. Kenzi noticed a piece of paper lying next to the computer, picking it up she looked at it. She couldn't really make out what it was about, something about a virus breaking down blood cells. Shrugging she put the paper back and sat in Lauren's chair. With another glance towards the door she opened the drawer; pulling out a diary of some kind, she opened it.

_Every test that I've run so far has been inconclusive; the blood cells reacted exactly as I expected them to. The Valkyrie race is certainly genetically superior to other species of Fae; the test subject is a prime example of this. The latest test I ran involved a genetic mutation of the virus that I successfully wiped out in Africa, maybe this will show some positive results. If only I could find out what makes Valkyrie's immune to viruses and diseases we could use it in our research._

Kenzi heard Bo thanking Lauren for all her help.

"Shit…" Kenzi said.

She guessed at having about 30 seconds before Lauren and Bo walked into the room, nowhere near enough time to take a photo of the book, so she put it back in the drawer, making a mental note to find some other way of getting it. She started spinning around on the chair just as Bo and Lauren walked in.

"You having fun there Kenz?" Bo asked with a grin.

"I so need to get me one of these chairs," Kenzi said, standing up, "all done? Let's go."

"Somewhere you need to be?" Bo asked.

"There's a sale on shoes in that place I love on Main Street," Kenzi said, grabbing Bo's arm, "think it's about time mama treated herself to some new kicks. Later Doc."

Kenzi started to drag Bo towards the door; Bo turned back and looked at Lauren.

"Thanks again Lauren." She said with a smile.

"It's no problem at all," Lauren said, returning the smile, though she was suspicious of the way the young human was acting, "can you ask Tamsin to come in and see me when she gets a chance, I need to run something past her."

"Sure." Bo said.

Bo and Kenzi left and got in the car. Kenzi took out her phone and text Tamsin.

_I think the good doctor might be going total mad scientist on our asses – K_

It didn't take long for a reply to come back.

_Mad scientist? So she is up to something. T _

Kenzi knew she had to tell Tamsin that Lauren was testing her blood.

_She's running some kind of tests on your blood, there's a book in her desk at the condo – K_

x-x

Tamsin was sitting in her truck across the street from Lauren's condo. She watched as the doctor left, locking the door, before walking down the street in the direction of the Dark Fae Compound.

"Show time…" Tamsin said to herself.

She walked to Lauren's front door, looked around her to make sure no one was watching, then she took out the lock-pick set she had in her pocket. It didn't take much for the door to open. Tamsin took out a pair of latex gloves from her pocket and put them on before entering.

"You really need to get yourself a better security system Doc…" Tamsin said.

Tamsin walked over to Lauren's desk, opening the drawer she found the book that Kenzi had mentioned. She left it on the desk as she turned on Lauren's computer. As she expected it was password protected. Tamsin took a usb stick out of her pocket and plugged it into the computer, hitting enter, she watched as the screen flickered. Seconds later 'Welcome' appeared on the screen. Clicking through the files Tamsin didn't find anything that looked out of the ordinary for a Fae doctor. There were files on different species, different illnesses, myths and legends. She clicked on the file titled Valkyrie. To her surprise it was empty. Shrugging, Tamsin opened up the file she had on the usb. A small smile appearing on her lips as she wiped every single file from Lauren's computer. It took longer than she expected, meaning there were hidden files.

"Whoops…" Tamsin said to herself, smiling as she stood up.

Walking over to the kitchen she looked around, it was more like a lab than a kitchen. She remembered once asking Lauren if she often did autopsy's in her kitchen, this was more than that. She walked over to the test tube rack which sat on the table, each test tube had blood in it, and she guessed that they were the samples Lauren had used to come up with the latest round of injections for Bo. Deciding to leave them for now she walked over to the big industrial size fridge that stood next to a regular fridge, Tamsin guessed at that being where the blood samples were kept. Opening it she found she was right. In one clean movement Tamsin pulled all the tubes out of the fridge, watching as they smashed on the floor.

"I told you I wouldn't be your lab rat…" she said.

Once Tamsin was satisfied that Lauren wouldn't be able to run anymore tests on her blood she decided to make the doctor's job altogether more difficult. Walking over to the machines that sat along the wall Tamsin smirked. One by one she picked them up, dropping them on the floor.

x-x

A few moments later, book in hand, Tamsin turned back to look at the scene she had created. Smashed glass littered the floor, plastic and metal mangled in the kitchen. Smiling, she left.

x-x

Lauren sat in the break room, feet up on the small table in front of the sofa, coffee in hand. Her phone beeped. Taking it out of her pocket she looked at the screen.

_You have a bit of a problem._

Lauren recognised the number, it was Tamsin. She called her.

"What do you mean I've got a bit of a problem?" Lauren asked.

"Well Bo told me that you wanted me to stop by, I figured you meant your condo," Tamsin said, "looks like you've been broken into Doc…"

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Place looks pretty trashed to me." Tamsin said.

"I'll be right there." Lauren said.

x-x

When Lauren arrived at the condo she saw Tamsin standing outside. Rushing inside Lauren understood what Tamsin meant. The place really was trashed.

The Valkyrie watched, in amusement, as the utter horror of what had happened showed itself on Lauren's face.

"My research…" Lauren said, walking over to the fridge, the glass of the broken test tubes crunching under her feet.

"Looks like someone didn't want you doing any more research…" Tamsin said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Tamsin, you don't understand," Lauren said, "this was thousands of hours of research, years of research… blood samples from species of Fae that I'll probably never meet again… This is a disaster."

"You gonna call the cops?" Tamsin asked.

"What can they do?" Lauren asked, "Whoever did this is long gone."

_You have no idea._ Tamsin thought to herself.

"Everything for Bo's injections has gone," Lauren said, "I finally cracked it and it's…"

"Gone." Tamsin replied.

"My book…" Lauren said, walking over to the desk noticing the drawers were open.

"Anything important in the book?" Tamsin asked, feigning interest.

"It was more of a diary," Lauren said, "somewhere I kept the notes I couldn't keep on the computer."

"So it's where you put the important stuff?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes," Lauren replied, "and if that falls into the wrong hands…"

"Guess you really pissed someone off this time huh Doc…" Tamsin said.

x-x

"I hear Lauren got broken into today." Kenzi said, sitting next to Tamsin at the bar.

"Yeah," Tamsin said, fighting to keep the smile off her face, "someone really did a number on her place…"

"Completely wiped her computer too," Kenzi said, "that's a neat trick."

Trick watched the interaction between the human and the Valkyrie. He knew that neither of them were particularly keen on Lauren, Kenzi never had been, and Lauren and Tamsin had never seen eye to eye on anything. He noticed Tamsin place a book on the bar.

"What you got there T?" Kenzi asked.

"Just a little light reading…" Tamsin replied with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I couldn't be _****that****_ mean to Lauren, everything she's worked towards for 7 years gone, plus if I played it that way then my 'what is going on with Lauren' train of thought would be redundant. Sorry for the late(er than usual) update, I've had a weird day today. We get into deep and meaningful in this part, something that I'm not really comfortable writing, but thought I should really give it a shot to expand on the Valkubus feels. Read, review and enjoy._**

Chapter Sixteen

Bo and Lauren walked into the Dal, luckily for Tamsin she had decided to take the book out to her truck, telling herself she'd read it later.

"So Doc," Tamsin said as the two women walked over to the bar, "other than the book, did they take anything else?"

"No," Lauren replied, "And thankfully I backed up all the files on the computer last night... Now if Trick could see it in his heart to give me access to the Light archives..."

"I can give you access to the electronic files we have in the Light Archives, as it's my understanding that was your idea in the first place," Trick said, "But as you now work for the Dark I have to insist that you have someone with you at all times."

"Dyson maybe?" Bo asked, sitting next to Tamsin.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Trick replied.

"So you can get most of your research back," Tamsin said, "that's... Lucky..."

"The only thing I really can't get back is the blood sample that you so kindly gave me the other day." Lauren said.

"Why did you need a blood sample from Tamsin?" Bo asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No Bo, there's nothing wrong..." Tamsin said, smiling a little at the Succubus's concern.

"Tamsin was helping me with my science." Lauren said, "It was actually with her help that I managed to come up with the latest round of injections for you."

Tamsin groaned inwardly, for some reason she hadn't wanted Bo to know that she had anything to do with helping Lauren.

"I need to figure out some way to make some more," Lauren said, "the formula is on my backed up hard drive..."

"You need more blood?" Tamsin asked, "I remember saying it was a one-time only thing Doc..."

"Another little blood sample isn't going to hurt anyone," Bo said, giving Tamsin that 'do it for me' look that the Valkyrie couldn't ever say no to, "I mean no one knew this would happen..."

"Fine..." Tamsin said quietly.

"What was that?" Bo asked smiling a little.

"I said fine." Tamsin replied.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, after all the trouble Tamsin had gone to, to destroy the blood sample, she had now just freely agreed to give Lauren another one.

"T can I have a word?" Kenzi asked basically dragging the Valkyrie away from the bar.

Tamsin knew just what Kenzi was going to say because she knew that she'd say pretty much the same thing in someone else's shoes.

"What the Fae?" Kenzi asked quietly, "You trash her place and now you're all 'yes Bo, anything for you Bo' dude you're so whipped"

"If Bo finds out that it was me who trashed Lauren's place do you seriously think she'll be all forgiving and shit," Tamsin said, "I don't think so. Until I can figure out just what it is that Lauren is up to I'd rather Bo knew nothing about it…"

"So you're prepared to let the Doctor go back to finding out about what can and can't hurt a Valkyrie?" Kenzi said, "Tamsin, I love you, but you're so in love it's stupid."

"I can't lose Bo Kenz," Tamsin said, "It would literally kill me…"

"What do you mean it'd literally kill you?" Kenzi asked.

"Figure of speech…" Tamsin replied, hoping that Kenzi would leave it alone.

x-x

Kenzi sat at the bar, watching the night unfold around her, she was having a serious case of déjà-Fae. Tamsin was laughing and joking around with Dyson while shooting some pool and Bo was sitting at a side table with Lauren chatting away about Fae-knows what. It was almost like the last week or so hadn't happened. In Kenzi's mind it should have been Tamsin sitting with Bo, and Lauren doing whatever with Dyson. The Succubus had been at the Dal, with Lauren, for the last few hours, but Bo and Tamsin had barely spent 5 minutes together. There had hardly been any words exchanged and there certainly hadn't been any smoochy smoochy going on. She knew that Tamsin wasn't really someone who was comfortable with public displays of affection, but she also knew that Bo didn't really care about that. Somewhere in the back of Kenzi's, very overactive mind, she could see the worst happening. Bo spending too much time around the doctor wasn't a good thing in Kenzi's eyes. She knew, from talking to Bo, how much she cared about Tamsin, she just hoped that Bo spending as much time with the doctor as she had that day didn't mean that Lauren was winning back her affections. Her attention was dragged back over to the pool table.

"Boom!" Tamsin said, sinking the 8-ball, "I make that 3-0 to me. Dude I bet a 5 year old could play better than you."

"A 5 year old probably couldn't see over the table." Dyson said, resetting the table.

"That's the point Wolf-man," Tamsin said, "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"Is that a challenge?" Dyson asked.

"Not tonight dude," Tamsin said with a laugh, "not tonight."

Bo laughed about something, causing Tamsin to look over at where she was sitting with Lauren. Taking a deep breath Tamsin let the slight feeling of jealousy wash over her.

"You okay there T-Sin?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin with a little smile, "I need to grab some air, be back in 5…"

Tamsin put the cue on the table and headed out of the Dal, she didn't notice the small smile playing across Lauren's lips as she saw her leave. Kenzi noticed. Kenzi noticed everything.

As she was standing outside Tamsin brought her foot up and kicked the wall behind her, mentally berating herself for allowing the petty feelings of jealousy to affect her the way they had, she'd been around for so many years that something as pathetic as jealously really shouldn't have bothered her. But it did. She knew this was in large part down to the fact that she'd never experienced the kind of feelings she had for Bo ever before in her life. The closest she'd come to love paled in significance to the feelings she had for the Succubus. She had died for Bo, she had risked everything for her even down to the very essence of what she was, and she knew, deep down, that she'd do it all again. She had tried to explain to Kenzi that a Valkyrie doesn't expect the feelings of love they have to ever be reciprocated, they can go through hundreds of years of existence protecting their chosen warrior without that person feeling anything for them, but Bo had returned those feelings, Tamsin just hoped that she didn't have to go through the pain of watching Bo get back with the doctor. Even if she did, Tamsin knew she'd still protect her, she'd still do whatever she could for her and she'd still love her.

x-x

Back in the Dal Bo had noticed that Tamsin had made a pretty sharp exit. She also saw that Tamsin's jacket was over the back of one of the chairs near the pool table, so she knew the Valkyrie wouldn't have gone far.

"Did you see where Tamsin went?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Nope," Lauren said with a shrug, "maybe she's in the bathroom or something. I don't think she'd have gone too far with the pool table set up like that."

"Yeah…" Bo said, thoughts running through her mind, "I'll be back in a minute."

Lauren nodded a little as Bo walked over to the bar to talk to Kenzi, if anyone knew where Tamsin was it would be the little human.

"Where did Tamsin go Kenz?" Bo asked.

"Oh so you finally noticed she's not here?" Kenzi asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo asked in reply.

"Nothing Bo, nothing at all…" Kenzi said.

"It obviously means something," Bo said, "just what is it that you want to say?"

"You've both been here for hours, and you've barely spoken to each other," Kenzi said, "you've been sitting there all night talking to Lauren, who is your ex by the way, not that anyone would think that with the way you've been acting. Did you even think about how you're making Tamsin feel, laughing and joking around with Dr Hotpants over there."

"That wouldn't bother Tamsin…" Bo said.

"It wouldn't bother the old Tamsin," Kenzi said, "this one is probably outside beating herself up about it."

Bo looked towards the door, then back to Lauren who was sitting there watching her every move. With a small smile in Lauren's direction, Bo headed outside to find the Valkyrie.

Tamsin was leaning against the wall, arms folded, jaw clenched. She was obviously thinking about something.

"Hey there…" Bo said quietly walking over to her.

"Hey…" Tamsin replied.

"You okay?" Bo asked.

"Top of the world." Tamsin replied.

"The reason I've spent so much time with Lauren today…" Bo started to say.

"Bo…" Tamsin said interrupting her, "you really don't need to explain that shit to me."

"Yes I do," Bo said, "so let me get it out before you get the wrong idea about everything…"

Tamsin nodded a little.

"Everything that happened today to Lauren was such a shock for her," Bo said, looking down at the floor, trying to explain everything the best way she could, "I mean she's spent years working for the Fae, she had endless records about everything, and most of that is now gone. That's like everything that has been pretty much her life for the last 7 years or something. She needed someone around her, and that someone just happened to be me. She still means a lot to me Tamsin, you know that…"

Tamsin nodded, her jaw clenching again, as she waited for what she believed to be the inevitable conclusion to this conversation.

"She's someone who treated me like a person, not a monster," Bo said, "even after everything that she knew I had done in my past; she still treated me like a person… She's done a lot for me, she…"

"You still love her…" Tamsin said, not making it a question because she already knew the answer.

"Yeah I do," Bo said honestly, getting a little nod from Tamsin as the Valkyrie looked at the floor, "I probably always will, in the same why I'll probably always love Dyson as well… They are both such a big part of my life, they kind of made me feel normal for a while, accepted me for pretty much what I am…"

"While trying to change you and tie you down…" Tamsin said, before she could stop herself.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Never mind." Tamsin said, "Doesn't matter…"

"It obviously does matter." Bo said, looking at the woman who had quickly become everything to her.

"What I meant…" Tamsin said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Lauren, as much as she loved you and would do pretty much anything for you, couldn't accept who you are, _what_ you are. She tried to change you, the injections, everything she did to try and curb your hunger… You're a Succubus Bo, one who has been through more changes than most… in the last 4 years you've found out what you are, been through your dawning 200 years too soon… you have more power within you than any other Succubus I have ever met, and you've had all that dropped on you in 4 years… Lauren, with all her doctor training, has tried to tame you; she's tried to contain you… You're not a monster Bo, you're unique. Both Lauren and Dyson have tried to deny your true nature…"

"They both tried to help me…" Bo said.

"By trying to get you to deny what you really are," Tamsin said, "you're the most complicated person I've ever met. You're Fae yet you're also human. There are two very separate sides to you Bo, your Fae side, and the side of you that grew up thinking you were human. I love that side of you, the side that is continually fighting for something that's normal… I just don't see where I fit into it right now… seeing you sitting there laughing and joking with Lauren shouldn't have bothered me… but it did. The old me wouldn't have cared so much, I'd have probably just got tanked and gone off somewhere…"

"You're jealous?" Bo asked.

"Kind of, yeah…" Tamsin said, laughing a little at the complete madness of the situation.

Bo walked over to Tamsin and stood in front of her, looking up into her ice green eyes she smiled a little. She put her arms around Tamsin's waist and pulled her closer to her; Tamsin moved them both backwards again so she was, once again, leaning against the wall.

"You have nothing to be jealous about," Bo said, "I might still love both of them, but I'm not in love with them… there's a difference. They aren't the ones who make me wake up in a morning smiling; they aren't the ones who fill my dreams with images of a normal life… I said something to you the other night… I told you that you complete me, and you do. You make me who I am Tams, you see me for who I am… You don't judge me, you don't try and make me into something I'm not… When I'm with you I feel like anything is possible. With you I know I don't need to control myself, I don't need to contain what I am… I can be who I really am with you, without fearing I'm going to wake up next to a dead body the following morning… I think with both Dyson and Lauren I was looking for something that wasn't here… Dyson, the big strong wolf, made me feel protected and safe. Lauren… she gave me a connection to my humanity that I didn't want to let go… You… you give me everything, and that means… _everything_ to me."

Tamsin didn't know what to say, so she figured it was best not to say anything at all. She knew that if she opened her mouth to try and say something she'd probably end up confessing her undying love for the Succubus and make herself look like a total tool. As much as she was more comfortable talking to Bo about feelings and emotions, she wasn't quite ready to lay her heart on the table just yet.

"There is something I want to do," Bo said, "no, want is the wrong word, something that I _need_ to do… and I don't think you're going to like it too much…"

"As long as it doesn't involve you wanting a threesome with Wolf-junk and the doctor, I'm pretty sure I can get used to whatever it is." Tamsin said.

Bo couldn't help but laugh, for the first time all day, she actually laughed. Tamsin had that effect on her, they could be having the most serious conversation in the world and the Valkyrie would just come out with something that made Bo laugh.

"I need to open that bottle," Bo said, "I need to know where I'm from Tams… I need to know who I am."

Tamsin nodded a little, looking into Bo's deep brown eyes.

"You're right," Tamsin said, "I don't like that idea too much… but I can understand why you need to do it. And if that's what you want to do, what you need to do, then I'll be right there with you every step of the way…"

"What's going to happen?" Bo asked, "I mean, will it bring him here, or will it take me there?"

"I don't know," Tamsin said, "I really don't. If it brings him here then we're in all kinds of trouble… I owe him Bo, I failed in the job I was supposed to do and there's something that tells me he's going to make me pay for that… But if it gets you the answers you need, then we'll do it."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Bo asked, resting her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder as Tamsin wrapped her arms around her.

x-x

As Bo and Tamsin walked back into the bar, hand in hand, Lauren knew that there was nothing she could do to win back the heart of the Succubus, she'd lost her. She had once told Dyson that she didn't think that she'd ever find someone like Bo, nor did she ever think that someone like Bo could love someone like her. She'd messed up; she knew that, choices that she had made had dictated the way her relationship with Bo ended. Lauren had been the one to end it, she'd suggested the break, and she had let Bo walk away. Deep down she knew she had to. At the end of the day she had a job to do, being with Bo put all that in doubt.

"Are we playing this game or not?" Dyson asked, looking over at Tamsin, "might as well see if I can make the score a little more even."

"Even with all the time in the world you are never going to beat me Dyson," Tamsin said with a laugh, "suck it up dude."

"Can I steal your girl away Bo," Dyson said with a smile, "I want to teach her to never underestimate a wolf."

"Yeah," Bo said with a smile, "but I want her back… soon."

"One more game," Dyson said, "Then I need to shoot off anyway, got an early start tomorrow."

Bo nodded and looked at Tamsin.

"Maybe we can leave soon too…" she said.

"Got something on your mind babe?" Tamsin asked.

"I just want to be alone with you…" Bo replied.

"I can live with that." Tamsin said as Bo kissed her.

x-x

Trick started to clean up, it was close to closing time and other than Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi, Lauren and Dyson the place was pretty much empty. He didn't mind though. He couldn't help but smile as Tamsin, again, kicked Dyson's ass at pool.

"I will beat you one day." Dyson said with a smile, putting the cue back and grabbing his jacket.

"And one day the world will end." Tamsin said with a laugh, "It'll be amusing to see which one comes first."

Dyson laughed as he said his goodnights and headed home. Kenzi had fallen asleep with her head on her arms on the bar.

"Looks like someone has had a busy day…" Tamsin said looking over at the sleeping human.

"We should probably get her home." Bo said, walking over to Tamsin.

"I should get going too," Lauren said, "I have a lot of cleaning up to do tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay staying there tonight?" Bo asked, "I mean your home was broken into and we still don't know who it was."

"I'm not staying there," Lauren said, standing up and finishing her drink, "I'm staying with a… friend."

"A _friend_ friend or a friend with benefits friend?" Bo asked.

Tamsin couldn't help but think she wouldn't use the term friend to describe Evony, she wasn't anyone's friend.

"A friend." Lauren replied.

"Do we get to meet this 'friend'?" Bo asked.

Lauren just smiled a little and left the question hanging.

x-x

Tamsin had managed to get a sleeping Kenzi out of the truck and into the Clubhouse. She had taken her upstairs and put her to bed. The small human had really changed Tamsin's life; she had become the friend she didn't know she needed. As Tamsin made her way to Bo's room she couldn't help but think how Bo's decision to open the bottle would affect them. It was going to leave Bo with a lot of questions, but it might just give her the one answer she was so desperately searching for.

She stood in the doorway of Bo's bedroom, watching as the Succubus fussed around, lighting candles. She was wearing a small black satin number. She turned around when she felt Tamsin's eyes on her.

"See something you like Valkyrie?" She asked with a smirk.

"I see something I like very much…" Tamsin said, walking into the room and over to Bo, "but I am now feeling slightly overdressed."

"Well let's see if we can't do something to change that." Bo replied, pulling the Valkyrie closer to her and crashing their lips together.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: So here we go again. Hope you're all still liking this story, please let me know if you are, or even if you're not. To those of you who have reviewed, messaged me on here, twitter and tumblr saying I should write for Lost Girl, you all amuse me. Glad you have some confidence in my writing, but I'm just not that good lol. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Seventeen

The noise from Bo and Tamsin's activities filtered up to Kenzi's room, she had been so drunk throughout the night that she had managed to put her head under her pillow and block the noise out, but this time she couldn't. She'd heard things smashing, something that sounded like doors breaking, and at one point she was sure it sounded like someone was going through what was left of one of the walls.

She got out of bed and stomped her way downstairs. When she walked into the living room she saw that yet again some of the ceiling had cracked and collapsed.

"Oh great," she said, saying the next line very loudly, "Valkubanging while someone is sleeping is not nice, and it's destroying our freaking house!"

She put on her favourite heavy rock music, turned it up as loud as she could, and thanked whoever was listening that they didn't have neighbours.

An hour or so later Bo made her way downstairs.

"Good morning my adorable little ray of sunshine." she said to Kenzi, walking up behind the human, putting her arms around her waist and kissing her head.

"Someone is in a good mood..." Kenzi grumbled.

"And someone is not," Bo said with a smile, "What's up Kenz, fall out of the wrong side of the bed?"

"In case you failed to notice when you walked past the sofa," Kenzi said walking over to the sofa and picking up some of the chunks of plaster, "It's covered in large chunks of plaster, you know, from the fricking ceiling. If I'd have been sat there, your... Activities could have damn near killed me."

Bo couldn't help but laugh, Kenzi's outrage was pretty amusing.

"If you'd have been sat there we probably wouldn't have..." Bo started to say as Tamsin walked downstairs.

As soon as the Valkyrie entered the room a smile appeared on Bo's face, Kenzi had seen that smile before, but never that bright.

"Seems we destroyed part of the ceiling..." Bo said with a little laugh.

"So we can add the ceiling to the wardrobe door, the bedroom door, the wall next to the bathroom..." Tamsin said.

"Enough, ew, I had to listen to it I don't need a blow by blow description of what happened." Kenzi said covering her ears.

"Looks like we've got a bit of DIY to do." Bo said walking over to Tamsin.

"Certainly looks that way." Tamsin said with a smirk, "Plus I don't think that bedframe will take another session like last night."

"We broke the bed?" Bo asked.

"I think it was round five," Tamsin said, putting her arms around Bo's waist before kissing her, "or it could have been six... But I definitely heard a cracking sound."

"That bed is solid freaking oak," Bo said, she noticed a bite mark on Tamsin's shoulder, "whoops..."

She ran her finger over her handy work.

"Pretty sure I've got the scratches down my back to match." Tamsin said.

"Ahhh." Kenzi said, heading back upstairs, "That's it, _I'm_ moving out!"

Kenzi could hear the two girls laughing as she collapsed on her bed, if they were done with their activities she might actually be able to get some more sleep.

x-x

A few hours later Bo was sitting on the sofa, having cleared up all the plaster, when Kenzi finally came back downstairs.

"Sorry about last night Kenz…" Bo said, "It wasn't planned, if it had been we'd have stayed at Tamsin's…"

"That really probably wouldn't be a good idea." Kenzi said, popping a couple of aspirin in her mouth before taking a drink from the bottle of water she had just got from the fridge.

"Why not?" Bo asked.

"Because she actually _has_ neighbours…" Kenzi said.

Bo laughed. Kenzi dropped herself down on the sofa next to Bo.

"Where is she anyway?" Kenzi asked.

"She's working," Bo said, "Evony called her earlier."

"I'm still not sure what I think about her working for Evony," Kenzi said, "I mean I know she has to work somewhere… well she doesn't _have_ to work, but a bored Tamsin isn't a good Tamsin to be around."

Bo's phone rang, it was Dyson.

"What's up Dyson?" She said answering it she decided to leave it on speaker phone.

"I just got a call about a body found at a Warehouse on the pier," Dyson said, "Witnesses say they saw a blonde woman, wearing a black and red leather jacket, leaving the scene in a dark coloured truck…"

"Tamsin…" Bo said.

"It certainly sounds like Tamsin," Dyson replied, "Do you know what she was doing today?"

"She was working," Bo said, "that's all I know, Evony called her earlier, she didn't tell me what it was about, all she said was she'd see me at the Dal later…"

"From the witness reports she was in a pretty bad way," Dyson said, "the first responders at the scene say they found a trail of blood leading to where witnesses say the truck was parked… Hale and I are on our way over there now… if she was hurt where would she go?"

"Lauren…" Kenzi said.

"Kenzi's right, she would have gone to the Dark Facility." Bo said, "I'll call Lauren and find out if she's there…"

"We are going to need to talk to her," Dyson said, "if the Siren can get us to the scene in one piece… The attack was on neutral territory Bo…"

"Which means?" Bo asked.

"We have as much right to question her about it as the Dark," Dyson said, "and if she was there doing something for Evony then the Dark won't be too interested in finding out what happened… it's going to be up to the Acting Ash where we take this if she did it."

"If Tamsin had killed whoever it is, there wouldn't be any blood," Kenzi said, "she wouldn't need to physically touch anyone… think about it D…"

"I know Kenz." Dyson said, "But we've got to look at every possibility here."

"I'm going to call Lauren," Bo said, "Then I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Okay." Dyson said.

Bo hung up the phone. She immediately called Lauren; the phone just kept ringing and ringing before going through to voicemail. Bo couldn't help but get worried; she decided to call the only other number she had for anyone Dark Fae. She called Evony's office.

"Evony's office." Her assistant said, answering the phone.

"It's Bo," Bo said, "I really need to speak to Evony, can you put me through."

"Evony is in a meeting right now," the girl said, "I can get her to call you back."

"No you can't, you can put me through right now or I'll come over there and we'll see how long the meeting lasts." Bo said.

"Let me just see if she'll talk to you." The girl said.

The line went quiet for a while, it couldn't have been more than a minute, two minutes tops, but to Bo it felt like a lifetime.

"I'm in a meeting Bo, this had better be important." Evony said.

"Is Tamsin at the Dark Facility?" Bo asked.

"How would I…" Evony started.

"Is she there?" Bo asked again, her temper getting the better of her.

"Yes, she's here." Evony said.

"If anything happens to her…" Bo said.

"Are you threatening me Bo?" Evony asked, just from the tone of her voice Bo knew she was smiling.

"No." Bo replied with a sigh.

"Shall I let Doctor Lewis know to expect you?" Evony asked.

"Yes." Bo replied, hanging up the phone.

"That woman is unbearable sometimes." Bo said, "Tamsin is at the Dark Facility."

"What are we waiting for then?" Kenzi asked, "Let's go."

"Shall I let Dyson know?" Bo asked.

"I think we should find out Tamsin's side of the story before we let the wolf know," Kenzi said, "I mean they can't question her while she's on Dark land anyway, not without Evony's say so and I don't see her letting anyone Light on her land without a very good reason, and to her a dead body isn't a good enough reason."

"Good point," Bo said, "let's go."

x-x

Bo and Kenzi literally ran into the medical wing of the Dark Facility. They were stopped before they could find out where Tamsin was.

"You can't just come running in here." A woman said.

"I'm looking for Tamsin," Bo said, "I need to see her."

"Doctor Lewis is currently with her," the woman replied, "if you want to wait…"

"Listen lady," Bo said, "there will be no waiting, I need to see her now."

"Thanks Gwen," Lauren said, walking out of the room behind Bo, "I'll take it from here."

The woman, Gwen, smiled at Lauren before walking away.

"Is she okay?" Bo asked, walking over to Lauren.

"She'll be fine," Lauren said, "I have no idea what happened, she won't tell me anything. I'm pretty sure she's got a few broken ribs, along with other injuries but she won't let me take a proper look. She said just to stitch her up then she could be on her way… can you talk to her?"

"Yeah…" Bo said.

Lauren let both Bo and Kenzi into the room where Tamsin was sitting on the bed. She had her shirt off and Bo could see that she had taken quite a beating.

"Shit…" Bo said.

"Thought I'd asked you not to call Bo, Doc…" Tamsin said, not turning to look at the Succubus.

"She didn't call me," Bo said, "Dyson did."

"What does Dyson have to do with anything…?" Tamsin asked.

"The police were called about the body." Bo said, walking round to the side of the bed so she could look at Tamsin's face.

"Body?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't kill him," Tamsin said, "It was an ambush… I was set up."

"Set up by whom?" Bo asked.

"When I find that out Dyson is going to have more than one body to deal with, trust me." Tamsin replied she still hadn't looked at Bo; she was looking at a fixed spot on the floor.

Bo noticed the pain etched on Tamsin's face, she remembered Trick saying that Valkyrie's are trained to not show any kind of pain.

"Lauren, can I have a word…?" Bo asked.

Bo and Lauren walked to the far side of the room.

"Can you give her anything for the pain?" Bo asked.

"She told me she doesn't want anything," Lauren said, "and I can't force it on her Bo."

"I know, she just looks like she's in pain." Bo said.

"She probably is," Lauren said, "but she's also stubborn."

Bo nodded. Kenzi was sitting next to Tamsin on the bed, looking all kinds of worried. Tamsin coughed, wincing in pain.

"Shit…" she said quietly.

"Tamsin, please take something for the pain." Lauren said, walking over to Tamsin.

"I'm a Valkyrie Doc," Tamsin said, "This is a walk in the park…"

"If you're in pain…" Bo said, walking over and standing in front of Tamsin, "then take something. You don't have to be the tough one all the time."

"I'm fine Bo," Tamsin said, "really…"

Bo looked at both Lauren and Kenzi, they both knew that look and they both left the room.

"Why won't you let Lauren give you something for the pain?" Bo asked, standing between Tamsin's legs, putting her arms over the Valkyrie's shoulders as Tamsin put her arms around Bo's waist, "she's a Doctor, it's kind of what she does."

"I need a clear head Bo," Tamsin said, "Dyson and Hale are going to want to ask me all sorts of questions, and I need to be able to answer them… A Valkyrie can't function with pain relief because of the strength we need to take. I let Lauren stick me with needles I'll sleep for hours."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Bo said.

"It is," Tamsin replied with a little smile, "I need to find out who set me up and why, and then I need to go and fuck them up."

"That can wait till tomorrow…" Bo said, smiling slightly, "how about you let Lauren give you some pain relief, not a full dose, just enough to take the edge off, then we go home."

"What about Dyson and Hale?" Tamsin asked.

"They can talk to you at home," Bo said, "let me take care of you Tamsin…"

Tamsin sighed. She wasn't used to the idea of someone actually wanting to look after her; she hadn't really ever felt the need to have someone take care of her. She had always been strong, independent. It was taking sometime for her to adjust to the idea that someone wanted to be there for her. But she also knew that there was no arguing with Bo.

"Okay…" Tamsin said.

Bo kissed her softly.

"I win…" Bo said.

"You always win Bo…" Tamsin replied kissing the Succubus.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Decided you could have two parts tonight. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Eighteen

Tamsin slept almost soundly on the sofa, Bo was sitting by her legs watching her sleep. Dyson and Hale had been round and asked Tamsin some questions, complaining the whole time about how the interview should have taken place at the Police Station. Lauren had come round with them and once they had finished with the interview she gave Tamsin more pain relief, on Bo's instruction giving Tamsin enough so she'd sleep. Bo knew from past conversations with Tamsin that Valkyrie's healed better when they slept. When Tamsin had taken a bullet for Bo outside Taft Industries Tamsin had slept for 4 hours, even while Amanda and Kasey cut her open, the very idea of those two doing anything other than make-overs made Bo shudder.

Kenzi was tapping away on her laptop; she had been trying to hack the police files for the last hour. Both girls knew that all the warehouses on the pier had surveillance cameras on them, they figured that there would be some footage somewhere that would help them piece together what had happened. The more Bo thought about it, the more someone setting Tamsin up made her so very angry. She hadn't wanted to show the Valkyrie she was angry earlier, so she played the worried girlfriend instead, but inside she was fuming.

"Got it." Kenzi said from where she was sitting at the table, "Surveillance footage from outside the warehouse in the police files for the case… so the boys lied when they said they didn't know anything."

"Kenzi," Bo said, "they knew that if they told us we'd want to know exactly what it was, and then we'd go off heads full of steam to find whoever did it, and cause them immense amounts of pain."

"Which _is_ what we're going to do…" Kenzi said, "Right?"

"Hell yes," Bo said walking up behind Kenzi looking over her shoulder, "now show me what there is."

"Right," Kenzi said with a smile, "This is Tamsin arriving at the warehouse, and a minute and a half later a black jeep followed by a black suv pull up outside, blocking in her truck… guys pile out of the cars… head inside… and leave 5 minutes later, followed by a fucked up looking Tamsin."

"Can we trace the plates on the vehicles?" Bo asked.

"Already sent my cousin an email about it," Kenzi said, "should have something soon. What are we going to do when we find out who it is…? I mean we should tell Dyson right?"

"Depends who it is," Bo said, "if it's Dark Fae I'm dealing with it myself, Evony won't mind…"

x-x

An hour later Kenzi's phone started to ring, Bo listened intently as Kenzi conversed in Russian with her cousin, her voice getting steadily higher and louder, a sure sign that the human didn't like what she was hearing. When she hung up the phone she looked at Bo, the look on her face was one Bo hadn't seen on Kenzi in a while, she was scared.

"What?" Bo asked.

"We've got problems Bo…" she said, "those vehicles… they are government issue…"

"What?!" Bo asked.

"Secret Service government issue." Kenzi said.

"Tamsin was attacked by… humans?" Bo asked.

x-x

Lauren couldn't help but smile a little as she put the blood sample safely in her new fridge. She hadn't believed how easy it was for Bo to convince Tamsin to give her another sample, she had been sure that it wouldn't ever happen after Tamsin told her it was a one-time only thing. Her phone started to ring.

"Yes." She said answering it.

"How's the Valkyrie?" came the reply.

"Sleeping off her injuries," Lauren said, "I told you that you'd need more than 15 guys to take her down."

"We sent the 15 who have been modified by you; we assumed that with their new abilities there wouldn't be much of a struggle. Next time we'll send more," the man said, "did you get a chance to administer the injection?"

"No," Lauren replied, "The only time I was alone with her was when she came into the facility, I didn't have the injection with me. There will be other opportunities."

"Inform us when you've been successful," he said, "then we will take another shot at bringing her in, when she's powerless."

Lauren hung up the phone, knowing the conversation was over. Did she feel guilty about what she was doing? A little. But she had lost enough to the Fae over the years, Nadia, 7 years of her life, her freedom, Bo. It was about time she started to do the job she had been assigned to do 8 years ago.

x-x

Dyson, Hale and Vex were sitting in the kitchen area of the Clubhouse with Bo and Kenzi.

"You hacked the police system, again?" Dyson asked.

"Well it's not like you were going to freely hand over the information." Kenzi replied.

"That's because it's an on-going Light Fae police investigation Kenzi," Dyson said, "as soon as we find out anything concrete we'll let you know."

"How about if we've already found something concrete…" Bo said.

Dyson looked confused.

"We got Kenzi's cousin to do a run on the plates…" Bo continued, "The vehicles that were used to carry the assholes that attacked Tamsin are government issue…"

"Humans?" Dyson asked.

"Looks like it." Bo replied.

"That's impossible," Hale said, "there's no way 15 human guys could get close enough to a newly reborn Valkyrie to do any kind of damage. You've seen her when she goes all out Bo; tell me if you think humans could get near her."

"Normally I'd say no," Bo said, "but we watched the same footage you did, they were the only ones who went in or out of that warehouse other than Tamsin herself."

"Maybe it's time for our lovely Doctor friend to do an autopsy on the dead guy." Dyson said.

"But Lauren works for the Dark now," Bo said, "and if this is a Light investigation…"

"She's the best Bo," Dyson said, "Evony won't take much convincing when we tell her that someone, probably humans, attacked Tamsin. Not only is Tamsin Dark Fae but she works for Evony directly, which means that this will be seen as an attack on the Dark. As it took place on neutral ground, it will also be seen as a general attack on the Fae, Trick won't have any issue in agreeing to this."

"Okay…" Bo replied with a nod.

x-x

Lauren had tried to get Evony to give someone else the autopsy; she didn't really want to have to do it herself. They would want him tested for Fae DNA and Lauren already knew what they'd find. It wouldn't take them too long to put two and two together and realise she had something to do with it. But Evony had said that Lauren was the best, and this needed the best, they needed to know exactly who had attacked Tamsin. Once she had completed the autopsy she walked through to the adjoining room to talk to Dyson and Hale.

"Well?" Dyson asked.

"He was killed by a single gunshot to the head." Lauren said, "There's nothing in his physical anatomy to suggest he's Fae, I have to wait for the blood tests to come back until I can be sure."

"He smells Fae." Dyson said, "But he also smells human."

"Hybrid maybe?" Hale asked.

"We'd know about hybrids," Dyson said, "you can't just create Fae hybrids just like that, it would take years of planning and testing… even that crazy asshole that kidnapped Lauren couldn't create an actual hybrid."

"What do you think Doc?" Hale asked, "You're the genius."

"Hypothetically, anything is possible," Lauren said, "but I have to agree with Dyson it would take years of planning and testing. The only way I know of changing human physiology to Fae physiology is by injecting Fae DNA into the human, but that just causes the Fae DNA to overtake the human DNA, leaving behind nothing but Fae."

"So in layman's terms it's not possible." Hale said with a laugh.

"I'd go with no." Lauren replied.

x-x

It was nearly midnight when Tamsin finally woke up, Bo was still sitting where she had been most of the night, watching the Valkyrie sleep.

"Hey…" Bo said with a small smile as the Valkyrie looked at her.

"Hey…" Tamsin replied, "How long did you get Lauren to knock me out for?"

Bo was about to say she hadn't, when she reconsidered. She knew Tamsin wasn't stupid, she'd have felt the painkillers taking effect as they entered her blood stream.

"About 5 hours…" Bo said, "I figured you needed to heal, and I remembered you said that you healed better when you were asleep…"

Tamsin nodded a little. Usually she would have flown off in a rage, telling Bo that she really had no right to go behind her back like that. But she didn't have the energy, nor did she want to get angry at Bo for doing what she thought was right.

"Do you know what I could do with right now…" Tamsin said.

"If you say a bottle of vodka I will slap you." Bo said.

"No," Tamsin said, laughing, wincing a little as she did, "a nice hot bath…"

"Do you want some company in the bath?" Bo asked with a smile.

Tamsin didn't say anything she just smiled. Then her mind took her back to the last time she had been in a bath with Bo, she laughed.

"What?" Bo asked.

"I was just thinking about the last time I was in a bath with you…" Tamsin said.

"Slightly drunk, fully clothed…" Bo said laughing with her.

"Very drunk…" Tamsin said.

"I still remember what you said…" Bo said, smiling as she recalled Tamsin's words.

"So do I, word for word…" Tamsin said, sitting up, "I said… 'where do you get off being so perfect, you think you've seen everything, and then you see you'… then you said…"

"Then I said…" Bo said, smiling a little as she softly took Tamsin's hand, "I'm alright, but I'm not perfect."

"Then my drunkenness really kicked in…" Tamsin said, "because I said 'yes you are, to me you are…Your eyes are both brown and blue… Your heart is both strong and gentle… You're virtuous, yet you're a succubus. You shouldn't be…' then you said 'be what?' and I topped off the drunken almost declaration of love by saying 'be real, be here'… and do you know what… I still stand by every word."


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Black smoke in the jar chapter. Going to play it a lot different to the way the show did the wording is going to be different too, stick with it guys and girls. The missing parts, the story from Bo's perspective are basically the events of 409; I couldn't really bring myself to write out that whole mind-fuck of a mess, so I skipped it. It still works. Any mess that I create in this part will be sorted soon, remember, _****Valkubus end-game****_! Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Nineteen

When Tamsin woke up the following morning every bone and muscle in her body ached, she felt like she had been in the biggest battle of her life. Bo was still sleeping soundly next to her so she decided to get up and take a shower.

Kenzi was already downstairs when Tamsin went down, the coffee was already made, but any thoughts that Tamsin had about breakfast being ready were long gone when she remembered the nightmare Kenzi had had one day when she actually tried to make Bo breakfast. Tamsin remembered hearing that the human had very nearly set fire to the house.

"How you feeling this morning TamTam?" Kenzi asked her face full of concern.

"Like I just fought the Trojan War and the Blood King wars all at the same time..." Tamsin replied grabbing a cup of coffee and dropping herself down on the sofa.

"Which I guess in normal, I've never fought a battle in my life speak, that's pretty bad." Kenzi said.

"Pretty bad, yeah." Tamsin said, leaning her head back against the sofa. "Don't suppose Hale and the wolf-man have any leads yet?"

"If they do they aren't telling us," Kenzi said, lying like her life depended on it, "it's a Light Fae investigation and everyone in this house is Dark, so they wouldn't tell us anyway."

"A Light investigation into an attack on the Dark... There's irony in there somewhere, I'm sure of it." Tamsin said with a groan, "I can usually sense when someone is following me... But I didn't this time... I mean they had to be following me right?"

"Seems so," Kenzi said, "but until we find out who it was we have no idea."

Bo made her way downstairs.

"Hey baby..." she said walking over to where Tamsin was, she sat down next to her, and placed a soft kiss on the Valkyries lips, "how you doing?"

"Better..." Tamsin said with a slight smile.

Kenzi noticed the look that Tamsin threw at her; she was daring her to say something different. Kenzi just rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you about that smoke…" Bo said.

"I thought I'd already said if you needed to do that then I'd be there with you." Tamsin said.

"You did," Bo replied, "but I've been thinking about it some more and this is something I need to do on my own… I need to get these answers T, but there's something telling me that I need to do it alone, I was on that train alone…"

"Which was my fault…" Tamsin said.

"No it wasn't we've been through this." Bo said.

"Bo, rune glass and bounty aside, if I'd have come with you at Taft Industries instead of freaking out and running off to find Dyson then you wouldn't have gone alone…" Tamsin said.

"Not your fault." Bo said, kissing her.

"It was… but okay…" Tamsin said, "And if you need to do this alone… as much as I hate that idea, then okay…"

"Thank you…" Bo said, "I'm going to go and take a shower."

Tamsin nodded as Bo stood up and walked back upstairs.

"You're letting her go on her own?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't see that I have much choice," Tamsin said, "hopefully she'll change her mind, but if she wants to find these answers on her own then I guess I have to respect that."

"She was stuck on that train for who knows how long," Kenzi said, "she doesn't remember anything that happened, how is letting her go back there alone a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea," Tamsin said, "in fact I said I hated the idea, but if Bo needs to do this then we need to let her do it."

"And if she doesn't come back?" Kenzi asked.

"Then I will go to the ends of the earth to find her." Tamsin replied honestly.

x-x

As Tamsin drove Bo and Kenzi to the Dal she couldn't help but play over things in her mind. She knew she shouldn't let Bo go it alone, but she also knew that once the Succubus set her mind to something there was no changing it. Dyson, Lauren and Trick were meeting them at the Dal, Bo wanted to try and make them understand just why she needed to do this. Tamsin wasn't going to even pretend she understood it, but like she had said to Kenzi, if Bo wanted to do this alone then she had to respect her choices, it wouldn't stop her being there to pick up the pieces if it all went to hell, which it probably would.

Tamsin parked the truck outside the Dal, as she turned off the engine Kenzi opened the door.

"I'll meet you ladies in there…" she said, feeling that Tamsin had something's she needed to say.

As Kenzi got out of the truck and closed the door Tamsin took a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"No," Bo said, "I'm not, but that's part of what is telling me I should do it…"

Tamsin nodded a little.

"I made you a promise a few days ago that I would always come back…" she said.

"I'm coming back Tamsin," Bo said, smiling softly, "there's no way you're getting rid of me that easily… But before I go…"

Bo leaned over in the truck, placed one hand on Tamsin's cheek and brought their lips together. Tamsin thought that Bo might need a top up, so was expecting to feel the slight tug that she felt when Bo fed. Much to her surprise she didn't. Instead she felt something entering her. The pain that she had felt from the moment she woke up faded and eventually vanished. As she backed out of the kiss she looked at Bo with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You can tell me you're doing better as much as you like," Bo said, "but I know you Tamsin…"

"Well now I am doing better," Tamsin said with a smile, "didn't think that worked with me…"

"Guess something has changed." Bo replied.

x-x

Tamsin sat at the table in the Dal, listening to Bo trying to explain just why she needed to open the bottle, why she needed to get answers and why she needed to do it alone. Lauren and Dyson for once agreed with her, well they agreed with her about the need for answers.

"That's big of you…" Tamsin said quietly, earning her a 'please don't' look from Bo, "sorry…"

The gang knew it didn't matter what they said Bo was going to do this her way.

"Is there nothing you can say to change her mind?" Lauren asked Tamsin, "can't you go with her or something?"

"Not my questions, not my answers Doc…" Tamsin said, standing up, "but if it's all the same to you all I don't want to be here…"

She walked over to Bo, standing in front of her, letting Bo pull her closer to her.

"I love you," Tamsin said, "I respect your decision to do this…"

"This would be one of those times a Valkyrie-signal would be a good idea." Bo said with a smile.

Tamsin couldn't contain the laugh.

"I hope you get the answers that you're looking for…" Tamsin said.

Bo pulled her into a kiss. Both Lauren and Dyson looked down at the table, Kenzi smiled a little.

"I'll see you when I get back." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded and walked out of the Dal, not looking back. She knew if she looked back, even for a second, she wouldn't be able to leave.

x-x

Tamsin spent the day taking her issues out on the punch bag she had in her loft. Kenzi had come over and was drinking most of Tamsin's alcohol while, every now and again, checking her phone.

Across town Trick had just got the answers he was looking for. He had known for a while that the Wanderer seemed familiar to him, he had no idea why. Unlocking those memories left him with a lot more questions than answers. He couldn't help but think that he was to blame for the current turn of events, and he was right. This whole mess was one of his own creation. He had condemned the Wanderer to wander forever.

x-x

Kenzi nearly jumped off the sofa when Tamsin cried out in pain, her hands on her head. The human ran over to the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin looked up at Kenzi from her current position on her knees on the floor.

"I remember…" Tamsin said, "I remember it all…"

"What the Fae are you talking about?" Kenzi asked.

"Whatever you do," Tamsin said, "don't trust Trick…"

x-x

Dyson and Lauren were sitting in a state of shock having just listened to Trick explain what had happened during the war. He had explained to them that he knew who the Wanderer was because he created him. His blood had condemned him to forever wander, no one knowing his name. Tamsin and Kenzi arrived just as he was finishing his story.

"Do you want to explain the rest of it to them Blood King?" Tamsin asked, her feelings very clearly written across her face.

Tamsin was angry, no, more than angry, she was livid. Trick didn't say anything; he just looked back at the Valkyrie whose eyes were burning a hole into his very soul.

"His soul was mine." Tamsin said, walking further into the bar, "he died a warriors death in battle, and his soul was mine… But because of your petty inability to accept that maybe the world wasn't supposed to go the way you want it to I failed."

"You seemed pretty happy with the trade." Trick said.

"You wiped my memories," Tamsin said, "you made it seem as if it never happened."

Dyson could see Tamsin getting angrier and angrier, he stood up; ready to protect Trick if the worst should happen. Tamsin shot him a look.

"Sit down." She said.

Dyson did what he was told.

"I messed up, I know that now," Tamsin said, "but because of your selfishness your granddaughter is now Odin knows where, with a monster you created."

"He's not a monster…" Bo said, walking in the Dal.

"Bo…" Tamsin said, turning to face her.

Tamsin knew something was different, something was off.

"I now know why I aligned myself with the Dark, I chose to," Bo said, "I knew I wouldn't remember anything, so I set it up so I would have to return to the train and find Rainer, to release him…"

A guy walked in behind Bo, Tamsin felt like her entire body was on fire. Dyson sensed the change in the atmosphere and stood up, wrapping his arms around the Valkyrie's waist, using all his strength to hold her there.

"He's not a monster," Bo said, taking Rainer's hand, "and he's certainly not my father… He's my destiny."


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: I wasn't going to go down the Rainer route, I was going to miss it out completely, but the more I thought about it the more I realised I had to. Don't worry; he isn't going to be around for long. It's nearly 2am where I am right now, and I'm all kinds of ill, so any mistakes (I'm sure there are some) are my own fault. Read, review and (try to) enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty

"What the hell is going on Bo?" Kenzi asked.

Dyson still had hold of Tamsin, the Valkyrie struggling against him. Lauren was sitting with her mouth open in a state of shock and Trick couldn't believe what was happening.

"It's difficult to explain Kenz…" Bo said, walking over to the table, "We have this connection, something deeper than anything else I've ever felt… you know when you meet that someone and you know that you're supposed to be with them, well that's how I feel…"

"Nothing good can come of this Bo." Trick said.

"_This_ is your fault Blood King," Tamsin said, still struggling against Dyson "if you'd have just left it alone, if you'd have understood that all actions have consequences this wouldn't be happening. _This_ is your consequence Blood King… Let me go Dyson!"

"Not a chance." Dyson replied.

Bo let go of Rainer's hand and walked over to Tamsin.

"Tamsin…" she said with a little smile, placing her hand on the Valkyrie's cheek, "I'm sorry…"

"No." Tamsin said, moving her face away from the contact, "this isn't you Bo… he's got you brainwashed or something… this isn't you…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Bo said, "I'm sorry you all feel that way, but this in my choice. I've lived the last 4 years doing things for everyone else, well it's my turn to choose and I choose him. I hope that someday you can all accept that."

Bo and Rainer started to leave the Dal. Dyson, thinking the worst was over loosened his grip on Tamsin; the Valkyrie broke free from his hold. As Tamsin made it to Bo and Rainer both turned round. Bo had the blade in her hand and was holding it against Tamsin.

"If you hurt him, you hurt me." She said, her eyes flashing blue.

Tamsin's eyes were trained firmly on the man in front of her, theirs eyes burning into each other.

"Tamsin, I won't let you hurt him," Bo said, "I will kill you first."

Tamsin looked down at Bo, the hurt pretty evident in her eyes.

"I _am_ going to find a way to get you back," Tamsin said to Bo before turning her attention to Rainer, "and you… _you_ are going to die by my hands, it _is_ going to be painful and I _am_ going to enjoy it."

With that Tamsin left the Dal.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi called after her, standing up and chasing after the Valkyrie, she stopped and looked at Bo, "this is one time that I can actually say you suck Bo… I told you, I told you if you hurt her…"

"It wasn't intentional Kenz," Bo said, looking at her very angry best friend, "you can't help who you fall in love with right."

"This isn't love Bo," Kenzi said, looking between Bo and Rainer, "this is bullshit. Love is what you just let walk out of the door."

Kenzi ran out of the Dal after Tamsin. Lauren and Dyson both started to walk towards the door.

"Will you two please say something…?" Bo said.

Dyson looked at Bo, shook his head slightly and walked away, waiting at the door for Lauren.

"There's nothing to say Bo," Lauren said, "But when _you're_ ready to come back to _your_ real family, you let us know."

The weight of Lauren's words, the very same words that Bo had said to her when Lauren told her she was working for the Dark, hit home.

"We love you Bo, we all love you," Lauren said, "but this isn't something we're going to stand by and blindly support. I can honestly say this is probably the first time I agree with Tamsin, he, or someone, has you brainwashed. This isn't you Bo…"

Lauren turned and left, walking out of the Dal with Dyson.

x-x

Kenzi made it to the car park just as Tamsin started the engine of the truck.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi shouted.

The Valkyrie was going to drive away, leaving the little human standing there, but she couldn't. A year ago she would have, she wouldn't have cared if it was raining fire, she'd have left her there. She waited for the human to jump in the passenger seat before putting her foot down and speeding away from the Dal. Away from Bo, away from the heartbreak.

x-x

You could have cut the atmosphere in the Dal with a knife. Trick and Rainer were standing staring at each other.

"He's not welcome here." Trick said.

"That's rich," Rainer said, "considering it was you who made me what I am today Blood King."

"If he's not welcome here, then neither am I." Bo said to her grandfather.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bo," Trick said, "_you_ are always welcome here…"

Bo and Rainer left.

Trick had always known that one day his choices would come back to haunt him, he just never imagined it would be like this.

x-x

Tamsin and Kenzi pulled up outside the Dark Facility, Tamsin didn't turn the engine off before jumping out of the truck and storming into the building.

"Yo, Valkyrie," Kenzi called after her, "wait for me, some of us were not blessed with your long legs."

Tamsin stopped at the door, waiting for Kenzi to catch up. Kenzi had done a lot of talking in the truck on the way over here, about what they could do to get Bo back, Tamsin however had remained silent. She didn't know what to say, she felt that she couldn't open her mouth without the risk of screaming. Once Kenzi had caught up Tamsin opened the door. They went upstairs in the lift, through the waiting room that was for Evony's office, ignoring the calls of the woman on the desk about taking a number; Tamsin pushed the doors open and walked in. Evony was in a meeting, everyone in the room turned and looked at the Valkyrie and the human who had just, so rudely, interrupted them.

"As you can see…" Evony started to say.

Tamsin's features darkened slightly as she looked around the room.

"Out, now." She said.

Everyone got out of their seats and headed to the door. She hadn't used her powers on them, she had just terrified them.

"How rude." Evony said, leaning back in her chair slightly, an amused look on her face as she looked at the two women in front of her, "who ran over your puppy?"

"Bo found Rainer." Tamsin said.

"The witness who signed her allegiance pledge?" Evony asked, "let me guess, she wants to change her mind and she sent you two here to get me to release her."

"Not quite," Tamsin replied, "there's something you need to know about the Blood King…"

x-x

A small smile played across Evony's lips as Tamsin and Kenzi left the office.

"What did you just do Tam?" Kenzi asked.

"What did _we_ just do…" Tamsin replied, "That little man needs to understand that all actions have consequences, he has destroyed my life, now it's my turn to return the favour."

"We'll get her back Tamsin," Kenzi said, "She'll see how ridiculous this is…"

"And if she doesn't?" Tamsin asked, "then what? Am I just expected to stand by and let this happen?"

"Is he the guy that hired you to find Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know," Tamsin said, "that part of my memory is still fuzzy. I remember the feeling of fear I felt looking into his eyes, I remember the sound of his voice, but I just can't remember what he looked like."

"It'll come to you…" Kenzi said as they got back in the truck, "what did Trick mean when he said you seemed happy with the trade?"

Tamsin nodded to herself slightly, she knew the question was coming, she knew that she would have to answer it at some point.

"Years ago," Tamsin said, with a sigh, "Lifetimes ago in fact, I was involved in the battle where Rainer died…"

"But Rainer isn't dead, he's very much alive." Kenzi said.

"I know that," Tamsin said, "he died that day… fighting against Trick's armies. It was my duty to take his soul to Valhalla… he had died a warriors death, he belonged to me. But, Trick stopped me, he offered me the one thing he knew I couldn't refuse in exchange for Rainer's soul… he gave me the chance to start over, to right the many, many, wrongs I had done in my lifetimes… at that point my life-cycles were ending, for good… I had made some fucked up choices in my life, hurt and killed so many people… I was sure my soul would be condemned to spend the rest of eternity in hell, I was sure that I wouldn't be welcomed back to Valhalla once I died. Valhalla is a place for noble warriors; I was far from noble…"

"So what did the nasty little Blood King do with his soul?" Kenzi asked.

"He trapped his soul," Tamsin said, "causing him forever to wander because no one would remember his name…"

"Hence The Wanderer…" Kenzi said.

"I'm starting to think his whole deal is making Trick pay," Tamsin said, "I mean, if he is the guy that hired me, if he is Bo's father… apart from that being all kinds of fucked up… He kidnapped Trick's daughter, Aife, held her prisoner, got her pregnant… she had Bo, and now he's trying to do the same with Bo… Aife, that's it!"

"What's it?" Kenzi asked, "And why do we need crazy ass mommy-dearest for whatever it is…?"

"She'd know exactly who Rainer is," Tamsin said, "We need to find Aife."

"How do we even know she's still alive?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh she's alive…" Tamsin replied.

x-x

Kenzi looked at her phone; she had no missed calls or texts from Bo. Shaking her head she looked at the time, it was nearly 3am. She could hear Tamsin pounding the shit out of the punch bag. The Valkyrie was hurting, Kenzi knew that, she also knew that even though the only thing she wanted to do was walk in there and give her a hug, Tamsin needed to work through this in her own way, in her own time. Tamsin had explained to her that even if this Rainer guy wasn't Bo's father, he was in some way connected to him.

It was killing Tamsin not being able to remember. She needed to remember.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kenzi asked, walking into to room.

"No." Tamsin said, shaking her head, punching the bag so hard it nearly flew off its supports.

"Thanks for letting me crash here…" Kenzi said.

"You're welcome here any time, you know that." Tamsin said, still not looking at her.

"What are we going to do about Rainer?" Kenzi asked, it's the question that had kept her awake.

Tamsin looked at her, face void of all emotion; she stopped the punch bag swinging.

"I'm going to kill him." She said.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: This fic is going to be the death of me, just so you all know that… anyway; here we go, on with the story. I seem to have hit a bit of a rut, which majorly sucks. Pushing through it though. Thanks for the reviews and everything, you guy's rock. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty One

A few days had passed and no one had seen or heard from Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi had been round to the Clubhouse to see if she was there and to pick up some of Kenzi's stuff, there was no sign of Bo. Trick hadn't been seen in a couple of days either, he had left Dyson in charge at the Dal as Bo was obviously too busy.

Tamsin was downstairs in the Dal, looking through Trick's books to see if she could find some of the answers she was looking for. She knew Trick would have already been through the books, but that wasn't going to stop her. Dyson had told her as long as she didn't break anything, and she put everything back where she found it, there shouldn't be a problem. While she was looking through yet another book Lauren walked downstairs.

"Anything?" Lauren asked.

"Not a thing," Tamsin replied, "I have no idea what I'm even looking for… I'm kind of hoping when I see it I'll know…"

"Kenzi mentioned that you haven't slept in three days." Lauren said.

"Yeah, well Kenzi needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut." Tamsin said.

"You're not going to be any use to anyone if you're not sleeping Tamsin." Lauren said, sitting next to the Valkyrie on the sofa.

"I'm fine Doc," Tamsin replied, "a few days sleep is nothing…"

"I keep forgetting, you're a big tough Valkyrie…" Lauren said with a little laugh.

"Something like that." Tamsin said, closing the book in front of her and picking up another one.

"I can give you something to help you sleep…" Lauren said.

"With all due respect Doc, if I was worried about not sleeping I'd have been to see you already," Tamsin said, "I need to find out what's going on with Bo, once she's got her mind back and realises how completely stupid she's being, then I'll sleep…"

x-x

Kenzi ran into the Dal, nearly knocking over some guy in the process.

"Where's the fire Kenz?" Dyson asked.

"Bo's… Bo's outside," Kenzi said, trying to catch her breath, "she's hurt pretty bad… I can't carry her in… Dyson…"

Dyson dropped what he was doing and ran outside, picking Bo up, he carried her back inside.

"What have you been up to this time Bo…" he said, "You need to feed."

"Not from you." Bo said, determination written all over her face.

Dyson knew that, despite Bo's injuries, she wouldn't feed from him.

"Tamsin!" he shouted downstairs.

"What?!" Tamsin called back.

"Bo needs you!" he shouted.

Tamsin was up the stairs in a flash.

"Jesus Christ Succubus," she said, seeing the state that Bo was in, "did you have a fight with a bus?"

"I can't… I can't feed off you…" Bo said, looking at Tamsin, "it's not fair."

"I'm a big girl Bo," Tamsin replied, "I'll get over it…"

Dyson carried Bo through to the keg room, Tamsin followed them in. As Dyson left, he took one look back at the girls hoping Tamsin could force Bo to feed, before closing the door. Thankfully it was a pretty quiet night in the Dal.

"I can't feed off you…" Bo said, "If you could just take me home…"

"Not happening Bo," Tamsin said, "either you feed off me or you die. Simple."

"But Rainer…" Bo said.

"Isn't here," Tamsin said, not wanting to get into a discussion about him right now, "I'm your only option Bo, so feed…"

Tamsin kissed Bo softly; the Succubus reciprocated but didn't feed.

"God damn it Bo," Tamsin said, "feed."

Tamsin kissed her again, a little more forcefully this time, which did the trick.

x-x

"Sounds like they are going to break something in there…" Lauren said to Kenzi as they both sat at the bar.

"Only each other Doc," Kenzi replied, "only each other…"

Rainer walked into the Dal.

"Bo left me a message," he said, ignoring the looks he was getting from Kenzi and Lauren, "said she was here."

"She's…" Dyson said as a crash came from the keg room, "busy."

"Then I'll wait." Rainer replied, sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, "any chance of getting a beer?"

"Sorry, we're all out." Dyson replied, before going to serve some other people he could actually stand.

x-x

Bo was fully healed before the pair started losing clothes, there was just something deep down inside her that wouldn't let her stop. Tamsin had known it wouldn't take a 'full' feed for her to heal Bo, so she was a little surprised when the Succubus had taken it further. Maybe something within Bo remembered. As both girls finished getting dressed their eyes met.

"Thank you…" Bo said.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, grabbing her jacket from where it had ended up on the floor.

"Tamsin…" Bo started to say.

"Don't," Tamsin said, looking at her, "just don't…"

Bo nodded as Tamsin left the room. Tamsin clocked Rainer sitting at the far end of the bar.

"You okay T?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, she looked at Dyson, "vodka please."

Dyson nodded and put a bottle of vodka down in front of Tamsin. As Bo left the keg room she noticed the drink in front of Tamsin.

"You're drinking again?" Bo asked.

"Never stopped." Tamsin replied.

"But you did cut down…" Bo started to say.

"Look, Bo," Tamsin said, "your concern is cute, but it looks like your _destiny_ is waiting for you…"

Both Kenzi and Lauren winced at the venom in Tamsin's words. Bo nodded a little. She looked at Kenzi.

"You take care of her…" she said.

Kenzi nodded and watched as Bo walked out of the Dal with Rainer.

x-x

That night Bo lay awake in bed, not able to sleep, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Tamsin. It was 3am when she decided to get up and go for a drive. She had no idea where she was going to drive to, but she ended up parked outside Tamsin's condo. She saw the lights were on, so she knew Tamsin was still awake. Bo sat outside the condo until the sun started to come up then she headed back to the Clubhouse.

x-x

Kenzi woke up that morning expecting to find Tamsin in the kitchen drinking coffee, but the Valkyrie was asleep on the sofa. Smiling a little Kenzi grabbed a blanket and put it over Tamsin. She had no idea why she was asleep on the sofa and not in her bed, but she wasn't about to question it, at least she was asleep.

There was a knock on the door, which made Kenzi jump. Answering the door she found Lauren and Dyson standing there.

"Bit early for a visit isn't it." Kenzi said, letting them in.

"We wanted to check on Tamsin." Dyson said, "After last night…"

"She's asleep." Kenzi said.

"She's actually sleeping?" Lauren asked, "Well that's a good thing."

"Not really Doc," Kenzi said, pouring them both coffee, "just means that she exhausted herself."

"I'm getting really worried about her." Dyson said.

"You and me both wolf-man." Kenzi said, "Do you have any more information on whoever it was that attacked her?"

"The blood results showed that the dead guy had Fae DNA." Lauren said.

"So it wasn't humans." Kenzi replied.

"I didn't say that." Lauren said, "I just said he had Fae DNA… he also had human DNA."

"How is that possible?" Kenzi asked.

"I have no idea," Lauren said, "I'm still running tests, trying to figure it out, as soon as I know something, I'll let you know."

Kenzi nodded.

x-x

A few hours later Kenzi was chatting to her cousin online when Tamsin made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey T." Kenzi said, "How did you sleep?"

"Badly…" Tamsin replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You may have slept better in your bed, rather than on the sofa." Kenzi said with a smile.

"I can't sleep in there…" Tamsin replied, "I've changed the sheets, I've bought brand-new bedding and it still smells like…"

"Bo…" Kenzi said.

Tamsin nodded.

"Maybe you helping her heal last night wasn't a great idea." Kenzi said.

"It was a terrible idea," Tamsin replied, "but what other option was there? The weird thing is she didn't need a full feed, she never does when it comes to me, but that didn't stop her…"

"So the Valkubanging didn't need to happen?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin shook her head, and then looked at Kenzi, her brow furrowed.

"Valkubanging?" Tamsin asked.

"You're a Valkyrie, she's a Succubus, add that together you get Valkubus, add in the banging part…" Kenzi said, noticing the look on Tamsin's face she stopped, "I need a new hobby."

Tamsin just nodded in reply.

x-x

Tamsin had been a little wary of taking the job that Evony wanted her to do; she was still freaked out about getting attacked, because she still didn't know exactly what happened. She walked into Evony's office to find Bo there.

"They didn't say you were in a meeting," Tamsin said, about to turn around and leave, "I'll wait outside."

"This isn't a meeting," Evony said, "I need you two to work together on this."

"Right…" Tamsin said, sitting in the chair next to where Bo was sitting, "of course you do…"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Evony asked.

"No." Tamsin said, still not looking at the Succubus, "what is it you need us to do anyway?"

"I've had a bit of information about a weapon that is currently in the city," Evony said, "I need you two to go and… retrieve it for me."

"What kind of weapon?" Tamsin asked.

"A sword," Evony said, "It can cut through any shield, any surface… if someone is wounded by it, no man can ever recover."

"You mean Fragarach?" Tamsin asked.

"So you have heard about it." Evony said with a smile.

"I thought it was just a myth…" Tamsin replied.

Bo looked confused.

"Irish mythology," Tamsin said, "it's said whoever wields the sword controls the winds… In the right hands it would make someone pretty much unstoppable…"

"In the wrong hands…?" Bo asked.

"It's dangerous." Tamsin replied, she looked back at Evony, "why do you want it?"

"That's my business," Evony replied, "I just need you two to get it for me."

"Surely you could do that on your own," Bo said, "why us?"

"Well, I've offered a lot of money for it, my offer was turned down," Evony said, "I figured I'd send you two, if you can't… persuade them to hand it over, Tamsin can make them."

x-x

The drive over to the arms dealer was a quiet one, Bo looking out of the window and Tamsin concentrating on the roads.

"About last night…" Bo said, finally breaking the silence.

"Like I said last night, don't…" Tamsin said, "I think we've pretty much established if you need me I'll be there…"

"I don't even remember getting to the Dal…" Bo said, "All I remember is needing to be somewhere safe… I needed someone safe…"

Tamsin didn't say anything, she couldn't.

"I…" Bo said, "I needed you."


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: I have no idea what the Fragarach is supposed to look like, so I'm making that part up. We're slowly getting there. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Two

Bo was looking around the lock-up at the many different weapons that were on offer.

"What can I help you ladies with today?" the creepy looking guy asked.

"I'm in the market for a sword," Tamsin said, "something… special…"

"You're a Valkyrie…" The guy said, eyeing Tamsin up like she was some kind of precious stone.

Tamsin nodded in reply.

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement." He said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Tamsin said, "there is a specific sword I'm looking for, and I heard that you might have it…"

"You're looking for the Fragarach." He said.

"Do you have it?" Tamsin asked.

"And what would a noble warrior such as yourself want with that?" he asked.

"That's my business," Tamsin replied, "Do you have it?"

Bo looked over at Tamsin as she was trying to negotiate with the guy, she knew Tamsin wouldn't want it to come down to a show of her Valkyrie strength, she'd much rather the guy just hand it over. Bo saw a sword in a glass case.

"Tamsin, what does this Fraggle Rock sword look like?" she shouted over.

A look of complete disbelief passed over the arms dealers face when Bo used the term Fraggle Rock to talk about the sword, Tamsin was fighting hard to stop herself laughing.

"You mean the Fragarach?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah that." Bo said, looking at the sword in the case.

"From what I know," Tamsin said, "it's about 4 foot in length from the tip of the blade to the base of the handle; it has patterns on the blade in either green or blue…"

"The handle blood red in colour?" Bo asked.

Tamsin looked at Bo.

"You found it?" Tamsin asked.

Bo nodded slowly and motioned to the case.

"Now I know you have it, I want it." Tamsin said, looking back at the arms dealer.

"How about we make a trade," the dealer said, "I'll give you the sword for a lock of your hair."

"How about no," Tamsin said with a smirk, "See, I'm not in a very giving mood today. Have you met my friend Bo…?"

Bo walked over to the arms dealer; while she was working her magic on him Tamsin walked over to the glass case and looked at the sword. She knew that the case would be protected, so she couldn't just smash it and take it. She placed her hand on the case and the patterns on the blade started to glow green with a slight outline of blue. Bo and the arms dealer walked over to where Tamsin was standing.

"I don't see why not…" the arms dealer said, opening the case.

"That's so kind of you." Bo replied.

Tamsin looked at Bo and couldn't help but smile; she took the sword out of the case, feeling the power wash over her. The patterns glowing as brightly as the mid-afternoon sun in the Sahara Desert.

"Now you girls have a nice day." The arms dealer said.

Tamsin and Bo didn't say anything; they just walked towards the exit. As Tamsin's hand reached the door-handle the arms dealer snapped out of his Succubus induced haze.

"What the hell," he said, looking towards the girls, "now you two wait a minute."

"Shit." Tamsin said, opening the door, "run."

Both girls couldn't stop laughing as they ran out to the truck and sped off.

x-x

The girls walked back into Evony's office.

"Impressive." Evony said, seeing the sword in Tamsin's hand, "put it in that case over there will you."

"Why don't you put it in that case?" Tamsin asked, laying the sword on the table in front of Evony.

"Because, only someone worthy can hold the sword," Evony said, "I guess my theory about you was correct."

"Theory…" Bo said, "What happens if someone who isn't worthy touches the sword?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Evony said, "but from what I understand it's painful and usually ends in death."

"And you didn't think to warn us about that before we went to get it?" Bo asked, "what if Tamsin wasn't seen as being worthy?"

Evony just smiled a little as Bo's anger started to get the better of her.

"Don't worry about it Bo." Tamsin said, picking the sword up and placing it in the case, "it's not worth it."

"She knew getting this sword could have got you killed," Bo said, "how is that not worth it?"

"Everything she wants me to do could get me killed," Tamsin said with a laugh, "it's why she's paying me…"

Tamsin closed the lid on the case before turning back to Evony.

"You enjoy the sword you can't touch." She said.

Tamsin and Bo left the office and walked to the car park. Tamsin walked over to her truck and Bo walked to her car.

"That was fun…" Bo said with a smile.

Tamsin nodded in agreement.

"See you around Succubus." She said, getting in her truck.

Bo stood next to her car and watched as the Valkyrie drove away. She had enjoyed spending time with Tamsin; she always enjoyed spending time with Tamsin. Something inside her actually hurt as she watched Tamsin drive away. If Rainer was her destiny, why did her heart belong to the Valkyrie?

x-x

Instead of going straight back to the condo Tamsin had decided to go for a drive, parking up in her usual thinking spot. She had sent Kenzi a text letting her know she was still alive after her most recent job for the Morrigan. The little human had literally being holding her phone the whole time Tamsin had been out.

Tamsin's mind took her back to the attack at the warehouse.

_Looking around the warehouse she knew she'd been set up, she didn't know whether Evony had set her up, or if it was just a happy accident. The doors behind her opened and a group of guys walked in._

_"So this is what a Valkyrie looks like." One of them said._

_Tamsin turned to face them._

_"I thought she'd be a little more…" another said, "frightening."_

_"Piss me off and you'll find out just how frightening I can be." Tamsin said, her features starting to darken._

_Three guys rushed her, breaking her concentration. The next thing Tamsin knew she was lying on the floor, her insides feeling like they had just been used for a game of football. She could taste the blood in her mouth; she could feel that her ribs were broken. Struggling she stood up, blood flowing from the wounds on her back. She hadn't sensed Fae, she hadn't sensed humans. She looked at the body lying next to her; she wasn't carrying a gun so she knew she didn't shoot him._

_"What the fuck is going on…" she said to herself, forcing herself to walk._

Snapping herself out of it, she got back in her truck and headed back to the condo. When she walked in Kenzi was in the living room shouting 'die bitch die', from the noise Tamsin knew she was playing another of her computer games. Tamsin grabbed a beer out of the fridge before going through to the living room.

"What did they do to piss you off?" Tamsin asked.

"Stole my car, turned my boyfriend into a zombie, ruined my day," Kenzi said without even looking at her, "need I say more?"

Tamsin laughed, she noticed a metal box on the floor next to the table.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Courier dropped it off," Kenzi said, "there's a card, and I was told not to touch."

"Since when does that stop you actually touching?" Tamsin asked, walking over to the box.

"Since the card is from the Morrigan." Kenzi said, "Knowing my luck I'd open the box and some three headed monster would jump out… this is a new outfit, I really don't want to have to try and get blood out of it."

Tamsin put the beer on the table and crouched down next to the box, picking up the card she opened it.

_I think you'll find that this is just what you need, happy birthday Valkyrie – Evony_

Frowning, Tamsin unclipped the metal clips holding the box closed, it was a weapons box, she'd seen enough war in her life to know that. Opening it she saw the sword that she and Bo had acquired earlier that day. Tamsin smiled a little.

"So…" Kenzi said, "What is it? Three headed monster? Little gremlin that you can't feed after midnight…? Do those actually exist by the way?"

"Gizmo type gremlins?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah, the ones that sings that cute little song and turn into raging psychopaths if you feed them after midnight." Kenzi said.

"No Kenz," Tamsin said, "they don't exist, and it's a sword…"

"Next question," Kenzi said, "when were you going to tell me it was your birthday?"

"I wasn't," Tamsin said, looking at the human, "when you've lived as long as I have you tend to stop celebrating birthdays…"

"So is it today?" Kenzi asked.

"No," Tamsin replied, "two days…"

She turned her attention back to the sword. A sword that could cut through any armour, any shield and would cause a painful death with a single wound. She got out her phone and called Evony.

"Yes." Evony said, answering the phone.

"Thank you." Tamsin said.

"Figured you could use it to deal with your little… problem." Evony said.

"It might come in handy yeah," Tamsin said, "why do you suddenly care so much?"

"Because he's bad news Tamsin," Evony said, "very bad news. Giving you that sword solves the problem for me, you take him out, you get your girl back, and we don't have to deal with the shit storm that he's going to bring with him."

"Well, thanks again." Tamsin said.

"You're welcome Valkyrie." Evony said.

Tamsin hung up the phone.

"I need to relax, it's been a weird day," Tamsin said, "I'm going to take a bath… don't touch that sword."

"What will it do?" Kenzi asked as Tamsin walked towards her bedroom.

"Could do nothing," Tamsin called back, "or it could kill you."

As the Valkyrie closed her bedroom door Kenzi looked at the sword.

"Certainly won't be touching that then…" she said to herself, she grabbed her phone, "plus I've got a birthday party to organise."


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Onwards we go, I've managed to get myself all confused with the different angles I have running through this story, just trying to tie a few of them up in this part. Let me know if something doesn't seem right. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Three

When Tamsin made her way back through to the living room after taking a bath Kenzi was back playing her computer game.

"Oh Kenz," Tamsin said, walking over to the sofa, "do me a favour would you…"

"Sure T, what's up?" Kenzi asked.

"Call everyone you just called and tell them the party is off." Tamsin said, giving her one of those 'I know you did it' looks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kenzi replied.

Tamsin grabbed Kenzi's phone.

"So if I go through these texts I'm not going to see shit about a surprise party?" Tamsin asked, standing up and holding the phone out of Kenzi's reach.

"TamTam, it's your birthday," Kenzi said, jumping off the sofa and trying to reach her phone, "We have to do something."

"And we will," Tamsin said, "we're going to get tanked… but I'm not a party's person, human."

"Okay…" Kenzi said, admitting defeat, "Just out of curiosity, how old are you going to be anyway?"

"Oh you know…" Tamsin said, "3000…"

"What?!" Kenzi said.

"Told you, I've lived a long time." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"You really are older than Jesus." Kenzi said.

"Damn sight prettier too." Tamsin said.

"That's something I've always wondered about," Kenzi started to say.

"Do not ask me if Jesus existed…" Tamsin said, interrupting her, "I'm originally from a time where Gods actually controlled the Earth, made the big decisions, didn't just sit up on a cloud doing nothing…"

Kenzi laughed at the idea of Gods moving people around a huge chess board.

"You've had a lot to adapt to in 3000 years haven't you," Kenzi said, "electricity, computers, the internet, mobile phones…"

"Nuclear weapons, automatic weapons, the plague…" Tamsin said with a laugh, "biological warfare…"

"I suppose…" Kenzi said laughing along with Tamsin, "so what's so special about that sword?"

"That's what's going to take care of Rainer…" Tamsin replied.

"You're seriously going to kill him?" Kenzi asked.

"He died a long time ago Kenz," Tamsin said, "I'm just making things right."

"And what happens when you kill him?" Kenzi asked, "You take his soul back to Valhalla?"

"No," Tamsin said, "that time has passed… I have no idea what happens when I kill him."

"Are you sure you have to do this TamTam…" Kenzi said, "I mean the old you would, obviously…"

"I'm still me Kenz," Tamsin said, "the old me or the new me, still just me…"

x-x

Deciding on a quiet night in Kenzi had ordered pizza and Tamsin had been to the store to pick up more beer. Tamsin decided to let Kenzi pick the DVD they were going to watch, though she figured it would be something zombie related, as that's what seemed to float the human's boat.

The knock at the door came just as Kenzi was putting the DVD in the machine.

"I'll get that," Tamsin said, "as I guess I'm paying for the pizza."

"Well…" Kenzi said, "Work has been a bit slow at the moment, you know, with Bo off doing one thing or another."

"Its fine Kenz," Tamsin said, "I've got it…"

Tamsin answered the door to find that it wasn't the pizza delivery guy at all. She knew who it was, and she knew why they were there.

"The human has been summoned to appear before the Una Mens." The guy said.

"Yeah because that's going to happen." Tamsin said.

"Step aside Valkyrie." He said.

"Make me." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin's features started to darken.

"Tamsin, no!" Kenzi said, running over to her.

No one had warned Tamsin that if you use your Fae abilities against the Una Mens then they automatically use the very same powers against you.

"Fuck!" Tamsin shouted out in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Tamsin…" Kenzi said, crouching down next to the Valkyrie, she looked up at the Una Mens guy, "did you really have to do that? She's not a threat, she's just stubborn."

"You have been summoned to appear before the Una Mens." The guy said.

"For what this time?" Kenzi asked, "Did I forget to pay my Fae parking ticket?"

He didn't say anything. Kenzi looked at Tamsin who had her head in her hands and her eyes tightly closed.

"Tamsin…" Kenzi said, "Come on Valkyrie, talk to me."

"I am so sorry…" Tamsin said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kenzi said, "This isn't your fault, it's probably Bo's fault."

In any other situation Tamsin would have laughed, but she couldn't. The pain in her head was too much. If this was the kind of pain she caused others then she had no doubt now why people feared Valkyrie's.

"We need to leave now." The guy said.

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Kenzi said.

"I'll find you…" Tamsin said quietly.

Kenzi didn't say anything, she just stood up and left the condo, she had no other choice. Tamsin had a hard time focusing her eyes as she watched the human and the Una Mens guy walk away. She managed to stand up and find her phone. The first number she called was Dyson. It just kept ringing.

"The one time I actually need you to answer your phone and you don't…" she said, hanging up and trying Hale.

Again it just kept ringing.

"What the hell is it with you people today!" Tamsin shouted, more out of anger and frustration at herself than anything else.

x-x

Lauren, Dyson, Hale, Bo and Rainer were sitting in the cells in the damp underground place that the Una Mens called home.

"Bo…" Lauren said, "I need to tell you something…"

"Can it wait?" Bo asked, "We need to find a way out of here…"

Lauren knew it couldn't wait, she knew that the Una Mens would make her spill the truth before they killed her, she needed Bo to hear it from her by choice. At that moment the cell door opened and one of the goons pushed Kenzi inside.

"All you had to do was ask nicely asshat," Kenzi said, "no need for the pushing."

"Kenz," Bo said, walking over to her, "are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," Kenzi said, looking around her, "top of the Fae-ing world baby… what the hell is going on?"

"Long story…" Bo said, "We need to find a way to get out of here… where's Tamsin?"

"Probably crawling around on the floor in pain at the condo…" Kenzi said.

"She Valkyrie-d out on them?" Dyson asked.

Kenzi nodded.

"At least she's going to know what _that_ kind of headache feels like now." Dyson said.

"So our hopes at being rescued lie with Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"I trust her," Bo said, "I trust her with my life, which is more than I can say about…"

She looked over at Rainer, who was just standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kenzi asked.

"Don't get me started…" Bo said, she looked at Lauren, "you wanted to tell me something?"

"You're not going to like it…" Lauren said, "None of you are…"

x-x

"Trick!" Tamsin shouted, walking into an empty Dal, "oh Blood King you'd better be here."

Trick walked up the stairs. When he saw Tamsin holding the Fragarach, the vivid patterns glowing in both green and blue. It clicked in his head. A Valkyrie's essence is green, a Succubi's blue.

"What are you going to do with that?" Trick asked.

"I'm going to use this to deal with a little problem." Tamsin said, looking at the sword in her hand.

Trick, for a moment, thought that Tamsin might have been there to use the sword on him; Tamsin could tell from the look on his face what he was thinking.

"You've spilt enough of your blood don't you think," she said, "besides, it's not your destiny to die at my hands…"

"Rainer?" Trick asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"The Una Mens came to my condo and took Kenzi," Tamsin said, "I can't get hold of Dyson, Lauren or Hale…"

"They've all been summoned." He said, "Bo…"

"Isn't answering her phone either," Tamsin said, "so I'm going to go and find them. I need to know where the Una Mens are."

"And you think I know?" Trick asked.

"You are so close to feeling my wrath Blood King," Tamsin said, "do not forget who I am…"

x-x

"A long time ago…" Lauren started to say.

"In a world, far, far away…" Kenzi said, sitting down against the side of the cell.

Lauren shot her a look.

"Sorry…" Kenzi said.

"Back before I became Lauren Lewis…" Lauren said, "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, I… I'm responsible for killing 11 people…"

"Like bang bang you're dead killing them?" Kenzi asked.

It was Bo's turn to shoot her a look.

"What?!" Kenzi asked, "I'm curious."

"Me and my brother made a pipe bomb…" Lauren said, "no one was supposed to get hurt…"

"That's why you ran." Bo said.

Lauren nodded.

"I didn't get too far," Lauren said, "I was tracked down, and… instead of being thrown in jail, which is what should have happened I was offered a job…"

"You're a terrorist?" Kenzi asked, "wow, you just got so much more interesting Doc…"

"What was this job?" Dyson asked.

"To infiltrate the Fae…" Lauren said, "it was 8 years ago… they wanted me to use my medical knowledge to infiltrate the Fae… they sent me to Africa, with Nadia…"

"This whole thing has been one big lie for you?" Bo asked.

"Not all of it Bo…" Lauren replied, "At first, yes, but then I realised just what an amazing world it was to be a part of… then I met you…"

x-x

Tamsin jumped in her truck, put the sword on the passenger seat and drove off in the direction Trick had sent her. She had no idea what she was going to do, knowing what she did now about how the Una Mens can use a Fae's own powers against them. All she knew was she had to find Bo and Kenzi, if she could take Rainer out in the process that would be a plus.

x-x

"Guess this would be a good time to tell you all that I know who trashed Lauren's place…" Kenzi said.

Everyone looked at her.

"I already know." Lauren said, "Or at least I suspect… and I don't blame her at all. She's a lot smarter than I ever gave her credit for…"

"Tamsin…" Bo said.

"Something you need to understand about Valkyrie's Bo…" Lauren said, "something that I've known for a while… when their hearts choose someone, they will do everything they can to protect that person, they will turn their backs on everything they are and everything they know… That person becomes their world and everything in it. Her heart chose…"

"Me…" Bo said, with a nod, "I know…"

"She's been around longer than any of us," Dyson said, "she's seen more than we can ever imagine… she died to save you Bo… A Valkyrie's love is self-less, it's unbound by the rules of the world… she has given everything that she is to you, no matter if you return it or not."

"Then she's an idiot." Rainer said.

"Oh she is going to enjoy killing you dude." Kenzi said, looking at him.

Rainer stood up.

"She isn't going to get the chance," he said, "you'll all be dead by the time she gets here."

One of the Una Mens opened the cell door and let Rainer out.

"You have a choice Bo," he said, "you can join me, or die with these… things."

"I choose to die." Bo replied.

"I am your destiny Bo," he said, "We are destined to be together, to create life together."

"You're not my destiny," Bo said, standing up and walking over to the door, "my destiny is a hell of a lot cuter then you are, and she's deadly accurate with a sword."

"And the sword she has now…" Kenzi said with a smile, "you're not even going to see it coming asshat."


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Trying a slightly different layout for this chapter, we'll be flashing back and forth between present day and the events that lead to it. Or that's the idea anyway. Anyone who follows me on tumblr is already going to know pretty much how this is going to play out, as I had a eureka moment last night after the new ep of Lost Girl, though this part will play out very differently to the episode. Oh and just for the record, this part damn near killed me to write. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Four

Bo stood with her back against the wall, wearing the medical scrubs Lauren had given her, watching as the scene unfolded; Tamsin was lying on the table, blood flowing freely from the wound in her stomach. She had put up a good fight. Bo couldn't help but feel guilty, like it was in some way her fault, which it was. Lauren was working on Tamsin, Kenzi was holding the Valkyries hand and Dyson was looking on with a very concerned look on his face.

"You are not sticking that in me..." Tamsin said to Lauren.

"Its pain relief Tamsin, I'm trying to help you." Lauren replied.

"Stick that anywhere near me and its going in your eye..." Tamsin said, "Or somewhere equally as unpleasant."

"Tamsin," Kenzi said, "Please let her help you."

"Help me like she did when she sent those assholes to attack me?" Tamsin asked, "I read your little book Doc..."

Lauren looked at Dyson.

"A little help...?" she asked.

Dyson nodded and walked over to the table. He held Tamsin down as Lauren injected the pain relief into her arm.

"I am never gonna forgive you for this wolf-junk..." Tamsin said as her eyes started to get heavy, "never..."

As Tamsin drifted out of consciousness Bo walked over to the table.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bo asked.

"I don't know," Lauren replied honestly, "I'd love to say she's going to be fine, but I think I've lied to you enough..."

"You think..." Kenzi said, she didn't need to look at Bo to know the look she was getting, "Not helping, I know."

Bo softly wiped some bloody hair away from Tamsin's face as Lauren started to assess the damage to the Valkyrie. Dyson noticed the look on Bo's face.

"Bo," he said, "this wasn't..."

"Don't, Dyson," Bo said, not moving her gaze from the Valkyries face, "don't tell me this wasn't my fault, because it was... I caused this."

"If we're getting technical, Rainer caused this," Kenzi said, "The Una Mens caused this... Granted you played your part... Still not helping right...?"

"I can't believe he got away..." Dyson said more to himself than anyone else.

As the voices started to fade out, Tamsin's mind took her back to the events of earlier that day…

_"We have a visitor," The Keeper said, "it is rude to show up unannounced Valkyrie."_

_"Yeah well, you can't expect to send one of your idiots to my home, take away my friend, and not expect me to come looking for you," Tamsin said, "that's my family you have locked up…"_

_"Family," Rainer said, "what do you know about family, your life has been one mistake after another Tamsin, one failure after another. Though you were successful in sending the Succubus to me."_

_"Let them go Rainer," Tamsin said, "this isn't about them."_

_"You have no idea what this is about." Rainer said._

_"I know that you're just a pawn in a bigger game," Tamsin said, turning the sword over in hands, "a little player who died a long time ago. You're being used Rainer, you have no purpose, you failed."_

_"You tell him Tamsin!" Kenzi called from the cell._

_"Life without purpose is meaningless." Tamsin continued._

_"And just what is your purpose?" Rainer asked._

_"You have my purpose locked up in those cells." Tamsin replied._

Bo looked at the sword that was now leaning against the wall of the room, the blood gradually drying on the blade, her mind started to wander…

_Tamsin lay on the floor of the damp room, her hand pressing down on the wound on her stomach, her breath starting to catch in her throat. Bo ran over to her, lifting Tamsin's head she placed it on her lap as she sat on the floor, not caring about the blood that was now soaking into her clothes._

_"Hey… Succubus…" Tamsin said, looking up at Bo._

_"Hey Valkyrie…" Bo replied._

_"Did I get him?" Tamsin asked._

_"Yeah, baby, yeah you got him." Bo replied._

_"Good…" Tamsin said, wincing in pain._

_"Lauren!" Bo called._

_Lauren made her way over to Tamsin and Bo. She forcefully moved Tamsin's hand away so she could look at the wound. Looking up at Dyson who was now standing over them she frowned, shaking her head a little._

_"We need to get her to the Dark Facility, now." Lauren said._

_Kenzi ran over to them. She sat down on the other side of Tamsin._

_"How you doing Valkyrie?" She asked, forcing herself to smile._

_"Just a flesh wound right…" Tamsin replied, smiling at the human, "thank you Kenzi… for everything…"_

_"Why does that sound like a goodbye…" Kenzi said, tears building in her eyes._

_"No tears…" Tamsin said, "Your eyes are too beautiful for tears…"_

_Kenzi stood up and walked over to Hale, who put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug._

_"You gave me a reason to fight…" Tamsin said, looking up at Bo, "you made… everything worth it… Don't ever stop being you… You're perfect…"_

_Tamsin's eyes started to close._

_"Tamsin!" Bo yelled, tears freely falling from her eyes, "Tamsin… no… not like this…"_

_Dyson placed his hand comfortingly on Bo's shoulder._

_"Bo…" He said._

_"No, I am not losing her like this." Bo said._

_Leaning over Tamsin she forced some of her Chi into the Valkyrie._

_The bleeding from the wound on Tamsin's stomach started to slow, it didn't stop, but it slowed._

_"If we're going to move her it needs to be now." Lauren said to Dyson._

_Dyson nodded, he picked Tamsin up and carried her out to the truck. Laying her across the back seat he jumped into the driver's side._

_"Sorry Tamsin," he said, "I promise not to crash your truck…"_

_Bo climbed in the back next to Tamsin, Kenzi and Hale climbed on the bed of the truck, holding on for dear life, Lauren sat in the passenger seat. _

Dyson's head started to spin as he watched Lauren bark out orders to her team about needing more blood. He started to think back to the fight…

_"Yo D," Tamsin yelled, "on your 6." _

_Dyson turned around just in time to avoid a blade that was heading towards him; he easily ripped out the throat of the Una Mens guy._

_"One down…" he said._

_Tamsin looked at him and smirked. In that moment he really understood just what Tamsin was about. He had never seen her looking so free, so at ease as she did in that moment, sword in hand in the middle of a battle. They hadn't always got along, in fact he had been quick to discount the Valkyrie the day she walked into the Boxing gym, announcing with all the arrogance in the world that she was his new partner. But things changed. Tamsin had grown on him. She had the tendency to do that._

Kenzi's mind wasn't filled with images of the fight, the bloodshed, the death. Her memories of Tamsin were ones of them laughing together, joking about how Hale was the other half of Kenzi.

_"But why did it take you so long to tell him?" Tamsin asked, "I mean, if you wanted to… you know… with him then why not just tell him."_

_"Because it doesn't really work that way T," Kenzi said, "not when you actually care about someone."_

_"Do you love him?" Tamsin asked her mouth full of ice cream._

_"I don't know…" Kenzi said, blushing, "I seriously like him…"_

_"Then you should just tell him," Tamsin replied, "he'd be mad to turn you down."_

_"It's a little more complicated than that," Kenzi said, "he's Fae… I'm human."_

_"He's a guy, you're a girl, you're hot, he's… Hale…" Tamsin said._

_Kenzi laughed. _

_Tamsin always had a way of making her feel completely at ease, even in the most uncomfortable of conversations. The Valkyrie had never been one to pull her punches, if something needed to be said she said it. Honesty was a big thing for Tamsin._

Lauren stepped back from the table, her gloved hands covered in Tamsin's blood. She had done all she could for the Valkyrie, the rest was up to Tamsin now.

"I can't do anymore…" Lauren said, looking at Bo, "the rest is up to her."

Bo nodded.

x-x

A few hours later Bo was sitting next to Tamsin's bed, the steady beeping of the machines bringing a small comfort to her. Dyson and Lauren were in the break room, Hale had gone to fill Trick in on what had gone on, and Kenzi was curled up asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. Bo took Tamsin's hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it softly.

"I am so sorry Tamsin…" Bo said quietly, unsure about whether the Valkyrie could hear her, "I should never have gone back on that train alone… without you I lost myself… I need you… you're the only thing in my screwed up life that actually makes sense… I should have told you this a long time ago, but… I love you…"

Tears softly falling from her eyes, Bo felt Tamsin squeeze her hand.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: So onwards we go with our 'how I think Season 4 should go' adventure. I do hope you're all sitting comfortably on the good flying ship Valkubus, sorry for the (slight) delay in this part, I needed to make sure it was just right. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Five

"Why don't you go home and get some rest." Lauren said to Bo as she checked Tamsin's vitals.

The Valkyrie was improving with every passing hour, but Lauren knew that she wasn't improving fast enough for Bo. She knew, all too well, what it felt like to see someone you cared about lying there. Bo shook her head in response to Lauren's question.

"Not until I know she's going to be okay…" Bo said, not looking at Lauren, her eyes where they had been since the moment she sat in the chair, on Tamsin.

"Bo I'll call you if there's any change," Lauren said, "get some rest."

"With all due respect Lauren," Bo said, finally looking at the doctor, her eyes red from both tiredness and crying, "I wouldn't leave her here alone if it was the last place on earth, not alone with _you_."

Lauren nodded, smiled a little and looked down at the notes she was holding.

"I deserved that…" Lauren said.

"If it had been anyone else Lauren they wouldn't be breathing," Bo said, her eyes fixed coldly on the doctor, "Why did you do it?"

"I wish I had an explanation," Lauren said with another little nod, Bo's questions were completely justified, "but I don't…"

"Do you really hate her that much?" Bo asked.

It shouldn't have surprised Lauren that the only part of what she had told her, which Bo had brought up was the attack on Tamsin.

"Hate her?" Lauren asked, looking at the Valkyrie who looked so vulnerable in that moment, "no… fear her, now that I do…"

"Why?" Bo asked.

"Valkyrie's are the biggest mystery to me," Lauren said, walking over to the side of the bed and looking down on Tamsin, "They possess so much power in such an unassuming form… 99% of Fae I can tell you at least something about them, their powers, their feeding patterns, their DNA pattern… Before I met Tamsin I'd only ever heard stories about Valkyrie's and what they could do. They can wipe out entire civilizations Bo, the Lost City of Atlantis wasn't lost by an act of nature, it was Valkyries. They are the biggest threat to my kind Bo…"

"And right now you are the biggest threat to mine." Bo said coldly.

The irony wasn't lost on Lauren, for years Bo had been so attached to her humanity; she never completely defined her 'kind' as Fae.

"So with everything you've just told me," Bo said, her voice changing slightly, her eyes glowing bright blue and the atmosphere in the room changing, "you really think I would leave someone I love alone in a room with you."

Dyson walked up behind Lauren, and Kenzi was sitting up on the chair.

"Now would be a good time to leave Doc…" Dyson said, his eyes firmly fixed over Lauren's shoulder to Bo.

Lauren quickly made her way out of the room. Dyson looked at the human.

"Kenz…" he said.

"Got it." Kenzi said.

Kenzi got up off the chair and went over to Bo.

"Bo…" Kenzi said, "honey, the bestest Succu-babe in the whole of Fae-dom… you need to calm down chica."

The static sensation in the room began to fade, Dyson let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The last thing they needed right now was Bo going all out dark-Bo on Lauren. On any of them. He wouldn't have been able to stop her, Kenzi certainly wouldn't, the only person he knew who could have was currently unconscious in front of them.

"I'm just so angry Kenz…" Bo said her eyes slowly returning to their usual deep warm brown, "I mean she lied to me… which in itself is so not a surprise… but this whole thing has been a lie to her, a job… and she had the nerve to judge Tamsin and say that she was only around because she had to be and she should never be trusted…"

"I don't think it was all a lie Bo." Dyson said.

"You're defending her?" Bo asked, starting to get angry again.

"I am in no way defending her actions," Dyson said, "I just think it wasn't all a lie… she really does love you."

"If she loved me, or even really cared about me in any way, she would stop lying to me." Bo said.

Lauren, who was listening just outside the door, knew it was over. It was all over.

x-x

"Yes." Evony said in reply to the knock on her office door.

Lauren walked in, smiling a little.

"Hey…" Lauren said.

"A visit during office hours," Evony said with a smirk, "I am honoured."

"This isn't a… social call," Lauren replied, "I er… I need to take some time off."

"Why?" Evony asked.

"Can we just leave it at personal reasons?" Lauren asked with a little smile.

"You know you're free to come and go as you please Lauren," Evony said, "you work here, no one here owns you. How much time do you need and when do you need it from?"

"As of now," Lauren said, "and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Have you got another job offer or something?" Evony asked, "Whatever they are offering you I'll pay you triple."

"It's not another job Ev…" Lauren said, "I just… I need some time away from everything."

Evony nodded a little.

"Okay," she replied she was going to miss her; she had grown pretty fond of the human doctor, "just be sure to stay in touch."

Lauren smiled a little and left. Closing the door she leant back against it, closing her eyes she took a deep breath. That had gone easier than she thought.

x-x

Lauren was clearing out some things in her office when the door opened. Kenzi walked in.

"Do you ever stop running?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm not running." Lauren replied.

"Clearing out your office, taking some emergency time off effective immediately?" Kenzi said, "You're running."

"Do you blame me?" Lauren asked, placing the box she was holding on the desk, "do you know what the Fae will do to me when they find out what I've done?"

"Think what Bo would do to you if you run and Tamsin dies." Kenzi said, "She would hunt you down and hurt you so damned much… then she would kill you, then bring you back and kill you again."

"Tamsin isn't going to die Kenzi." Lauren said.

"Can you be sure about that Doc," Kenzi asked, "you said it yourself, you know next to nothing about Valkyrie's. If you want to run, when Tamsin is awake you can run, hell I'll even get you the new fake IDs."

"Why would you do that, you pretty much hate me." Lauren said.

"That is my family in that room Lauren," Kenzi said, "that is my family lying in that bed; you're the best doctor we have."

Lauren nodded, understanding completely where Kenzi was coming from. They were her family too. Running from them the first time, after the Taft Industries incident, had been the hardest thing she had ever done, and that time she didn't even remember Bo. This time she would have to run with the look of pure hatred that Bo had given her seared into her mind. She nodded.

"Okay," Lauren said, "but the minute she wakes up I'm gone."

"I'll even call you the cab." Kenzi replied.

x-x

Kenzi walked back into the room Tamsin was in followed by Lauren. The doctor who was currently looking over Tamsin's notes looked surprised to see Lauren.

"Doctor Lewis, I was told…" he started to say.

"Well I've got a patient who needs me," Lauren said, "so if you wouldn't mind putting those notes down and letting me do my job…"

Dyson looked at Kenzi as the other doctor left. He knew Lauren coming back was her doing, he smiled a little at her, and Kenzi shrugged returning the smile. The door opened again and Trick walked in.

"Get out." Bo said.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing." Trick said.

"I said get out." Bo snapped.

"How did you even get in here?" Lauren asked, "This is a Dark Fae Compound, and only invited, _wanted_, members of the Light are allowed in here."

"I am meeting the Morrigan," Trick said, "and I wanted to see how Tamsin is doing."

"Why do you care?" Bo asked, standing up, "if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. One way or another, this is your fault."

"I've made many mistakes Bo," Trick said, "extending Tamsin's life wasn't one of them. We are all going to need her when the events of the next few days come to pass. You killed the Una Mens Bo, that isn't going to be something that is forgotten."

"Get out now," Bo said, "you're not welcome here."

Trick bowed his head slightly and left the room.

"He has a point Bo." Dyson said.

"We'll cross that fire pit when we come to it," Bo said, "right now all that matters is in this room."

x-x

The light had long since faded outside. Dyson was crashed on the sofa by the window, Kenzi was fast asleep again on the chair, Lauren was asleep in the break room and Bo was yet again sitting awake.

"I have no idea if you can hear me or not Tamsin, but I need you to wake up," Bo said, "I'm completely freaking out, I have no idea what we're going to do…"

"We're going to do what we always do…" Tamsin replied groggily, "we're going to fight."


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Okay, so as far as I'm concerned that promo didn't happen (hit up my tumblr for my thoughts on it). On we go with more Valkubus goodness, either this part will be M rated or the next will be. I need to cleanse my mind of THAT image. Read, review and enjoy._**

Chapter Twenty Six

Massimo was standing over Rainer, his hands covered in blood. Rainer was alive, barely, but he was alive. Massimo felt a presence in the room with him and knew he was no longer alone.

"I want him healed and ready to fight in 3 days." Said the voice he didn't want to hear.

"I'm a Druid, not a medic." Massimo said.

"Use your magic and heal him, Druid." He said.

"She gutted him with the Fragarach how the hell do you expect me to heal that?" Massimo asked.

"I don't care how you do it, I want it done." He replied, "I cannot win against the Valkyrie without him. It is written that they will decide the fight. You have 3 days."

"3 days…" Massimo said, "Right…"

x-x

"Sofa or bedroom?" Dyson asked, following Bo into the Clubhouse.

He had his arm around Tamsin's waist, the Valkyrie's arm around his shoulders.

"Sofa." Tamsin said.

"Bedroom." Bo said, at the same time.

Both girls looked at each other.

"I'm not an invalid Bo…" Tamsin said.

"I know that, I just want you to be comfortable." Bo replied.

"And you think the most comfortable place for me to be in this house is in a bed you shared with _him_?" Tamsin asked.

"Sofa…" Bo said.

"Dyson, take me home." Tamsin said.

"Tamsin…" Bo said.

"This is not my home anymore Bo…" Tamsin replied, "at least _my_ bed still smells like _you_…"

Dyson turned them both around and they started walking back to the door. Tamsin stopped and looked over her shoulder at Bo.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

Bo smiled a little and nodded.

x-x

Kenzi arrived at the condo to find Tamsin lying on the sofa and Bo fussing around in the kitchen.

"Look at you all domesticated." Kenzi said with a laugh, "how's the patient?"

"Not deaf!" Tamsin shouted through from the living room.

"She's er… she's getting pretty irritated about not being able to do anything." Bo said with a laugh.

"And she's still not deaf…" Tamsin said, walking into the kitchen.

"Tamsin, the only reason Lauren let you leave is because I told her you'd rest," Bo said, "walking around is not resting."

"I'm a Valkyrie Bo," Tamsin said, "lifetimes ago I'd be fighting wars again by now."

"I get that…" Bo said, "Humour me, please…"

"I need a drink." Tamsin said.

"Alcohol is not…" Bo started to say.

"Of water," Tamsin said with a sigh, "you really do think I'm stupid don't you."

"And that's my cue to leave," Kenzi said, "I'm going to hang with Hale… sounds like you two have some… talking to do."

Kenzi left again, leaving Bo and Tamsin alone. Tamsin walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, as she opened it she turned back to Bo.

At first neither girl said anything. Tamsin was overthinking things as usual. They both opened their mouths to say something at the same time. Tamsin smiled a little.

"You go first…" she said to Bo.

"No amount of apologising can take away the pain I caused," Bo said, "I get that… when we first decided to see just what _this_ was I told you I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Bo…" Tamsin said.

"Let me finish," Bo said, "please…"

Tamsin nodded a little and leant back against the fridge.

"Whatever was done to me, whatever he did," Bo said, "it made me forget how I felt about you… But… that night at the Dal, in the keg room…"

Tamsin smiled a little.

"That made me remember, it made me start to feel again," Bo said, walking up to Tamsin, stopping just in front of her, "if you'll let me, I want to make up for it… I can't lose you Tamsin…"

"Hey…" Tamsin said, putting one arm around Bo's waist and pulling her closer to her, "you're not losing me Bo, I'm not going anywhere…"

"Promise?" Bo asked.

"You have my blood oath," Tamsin said with a little smile, "so much better than a promise… Even if I wanted to walk away from you Bo I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me… When a Valkyrie's heart chooses someone… when we find our warrior… we're bound to that person. You could be still off playing happy banging buddies with Rainer and I'd still have no choice but to stick around… I'm here for you, whatever happens. If you realise that what you feel for me isn't love…"

"Tams…" Bo started to say.

"My turn to finish." Tamsin replied, interrupting her, putting a finger to Bo's lips, "if you realise that this isn't love, and you fall for someone else, and you're happy… that's enough for me Bo…"

Tamsin placed her hand softly on Bo's cheek, smiling slightly at the Succubus.

"I'll take whatever I can get…" Tamsin said.

x-x

The knock at the door snapped Bo out of her thinking, she realised she had been sitting watching Tamsin sleep for hours. Opening the door she found Dyson and Lauren.

"Are you two joined at the hip now?" Bo asked, letting them in.

"Someone has to make sure she doesn't run." Dyson replied.

"How's Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"Sleeping," Bo replied, "she seems to be doing better."

"No unexpected pain or discomfort?" Lauren asked.

"Not that she mentioned to me." Bo said.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen Bo," Dyson said, "like Trick said, killing the Una Mens isn't going to be forgotten."

"We'll deal with whatever happens," Bo said, "together, as a team, we're pretty much unstoppable right?"

"When we're all on the same page," Dyson said, "yes."

Tamsin, having woken up with a mad thought in her head, walked into the kitchen.

"Where's the sword?" Tamsin asked.

"In the truck," Bo said, "getting you inside seemed a little more important than getting that inside."

"If that falls into the wrong hands…" Tamsin said, she looked at Dyson, "wanna help me down there D?"

"Sure thing partner." Dyson replied with a smile.

Dyson and Tamsin left, leaving Bo and Lauren in a very uncomfortable silence in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you run?" Bo asked, "I mean it seems to be what you're so good at, running and lying…"

"I was going to run," Lauren answered honestly, "when you snapped at me earlier… I went to see Evony, told her I needed some time off… I had every intention of running."

"What stopped you?" Bo asked.

"Kenzi, believe it or not," Lauren said with a laugh, "she made me see that I needed to be here… I can't start to make up for what I've done Bo, I can't make it right, but I can try and rebuild what I destroyed… Tamsin needed me, you needed me…"

"So what, once Tamsin is fully healed you'll be gone?" Bo asked.

"If that's what you want." Lauren said.

"I don't know what I want Lauren," Bo said, "I am so confused right now… But if Trick was right about the coming few days… we might need a doctor, and whatever you've done, and for whatever reason, you're the best."

"If the Fae find out…" Lauren started to say.

"It's not the Fae I'm worried about," Bo said, "we can deal with the Fae… it's the humans that are going to be the problem."

"As far as they are concerned nothing has changed," Lauren said, "and I'll keep it that way for as long as you need me around."

Bo nodded.

Dyson and Tamsin came back into the condo, Tamsin carrying the sword.

"I need to clean this…" she said, looking at the now dried blood on the blade.

"Do you think he's dead?" Bo asked.

"I don't know," Tamsin said, "legend has it that a wound caused by this blade will cause a slow and painful death that no man can heal from… but with Rainer, I don't know, because he already died, a long time ago…"

"If I remember rightly," Dyson said, "having done some research on weapons when I was young…"

"You remember being a wolf-cub?" Tamsin asked, "Wow…"

"You're nearly 3000 years old Valkyrie," Dyson said, "You can't talk."

Tamsin laughed, much to her surprise the pain was bearable.

"You're nearly 3000 years old?" Bo asked.

"Moving on…" Tamsin said, "What is it that you remember wolf-junk?"

"No magic or mystical powers can reverse the effects of this blade," he said, "so if Rainer was wounded, which he obviously was, nothing can stop him dying."

"That's a shame," Tamsin said, "I wanted to look into his eyes as I chopped his head off."

"That's a… pleasant thought." Lauren said.

Tamsin just looked at her, not saying anything. She wanted to thank her for saving her life, but in a way she didn't want to thank Lauren for anything. A look of understanding passed between the women.

"You may still get the chance." Acacia said from the doorway.

Everyone jumped everyone except Tamsin. She had heard the footsteps in the hallway, her Valkyrie senses always heightened when she was injured.

"You know something…" Tamsin said, looking at her.

"Massimo," Acacia said, "he's working for Him."

"Will that asshole never learn." Tamsin said.

"Can I crash here," Acacia said, "I've got a feeling you might be needing my help."

x-x

"I should get going," Bo said, "it's getting late…"

"You don't have to leave…" Tamsin replied.

"That's my cue to hit the sack," Acacia said, "try to keep the noise down."

Tamsin laughed a little as Acacia made her way to the spare room.

"Do you really think you can share a bed with me, after what has happened, without thinking about…?" Bo said.

"I need you Bo," Tamsin said, "we have the biggest fight of our lives coming, I need my reason to fight… to survive… to live…"


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Sorry about the no update yesterday, someone on Tumblr asked to write a one-shot Valkubus smut fic (see Fire and Ice) which took me more time than I expected to write. To make up for it, this is the first of TWO updates today. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Seven

When Tamsin woke the following morning she could hear Bo on the phone. Oddly enough Tamsin felt a lot better. As she got out of bed she lifted up the t-shirt she was wearing, removed the tape and bandage Lauren had put on her and saw that the wound on her stomach, the one that had damn near killed her was almost healed. If someone else were to look at it they would guess at it being weeks old, not days old. The aches were pretty much gone. If it wasn't for the feeling of dread building gradually in her stomach Tamsin would say she felt fine.

She made her way through to the kitchen; Bo had just finished on the phone, her face lighting up when Tamsin walked in the room.

"Morning Valkyrie..." Bo said.

"Morning." Tamsin replied, "Any coffee on the go?"

Bo nodded and poured Tamsin a cup of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Bo asked handing Tamsin the cup.

"Pretty well actually," Tamsin replied, "and my wounds are pretty much healed so that tells me I slept pretty well too."

"That's good." Bo said.

"Where's Acacia?" Tamsin asked, "Don't tell me she's still asleep."

"She isn't," Bo said, "She has been out for hours. She is at the gym with everyone... Said something about giving them the basic fighting skills not to get their asses handed to them within the first five minutes."

"Sounds about right." Tamsin said with a laugh, "why didn't you go with them?"

"I wanted to be here for you," Bo said, "and I think we've pretty much established I'll make it at least 5 minutes before having my ass handed to me."

"You'll last at least 6..." Tamsin replied.

It was Bo's turn to laugh.

"A little birdy tells me it's your birthday today." Bo said, not really knowing the kind of reaction she was going to get.

"When will that human learn to keep her mouth shut...?" Tamsin said.

"Kenzi knew?" Bo asked, "Acacia told me."

"Ah..." Tamsin said, "Yes it's my birthday, no I don't want to celebrate."

"Well Trick has given us use of the Dal tonight," Bo said, "just me, you, Kenzi, Hale, Dyson... And probably Lauren. So we can have some quiet drinks, nothing too over the top..."

"Am I going to be able to get out of it?" Tamsin asked.

"Not likely." Bo replied.

"Fine," Tamsin said, "quiet drinks..."

"A woman of your age prefers the quieter things in life right..." Bo said, fighting to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh you did not just go there..." Tamsin replied, a smirk on her lips.

"I may have done..." Bo said.

"Women of my age just know what we want and how to get it." Tamsin said with a laugh.

x-x

Rainer was pacing around the underground room he and Massimo were currently using as a base.

"All that pacing isn't going to help you heal," Massimo said, "I don't even know how long that magic is going to last..."

"If it wasn't for that Valkyrie everything would be fine," Rainer said, "they'd all be dead and Bo would be here."

"When Tamsin is around things tend to not go exactly the way you planned." Massimo said with a little smile.

"You know her?" Rainer asked.

"Our paths... Crossed once or twice." Massimo replied.

"Tell me what you know about her," Rainer said, "I need to know everything if I'm going to defeat her."

"She's stubborn, loyal to a fault, extremely intelligent..." Massimo said, "She's passionate, selfless..."

x-x

Tamsin, now fully healed after Bo insisted on giving her some of her Chi, walked into the gym. She watched as Hale and Kenzi sparred, amused at how close the human was coming to kicking his ass.

"Why can't I just Siren her?" Hale asked, "It's my most powerful weapon."

"You don't want to have to rely on your Fae abilities," Acacia said, "We don't know just how this is going to play out, we need to be prepared for everything."

"Plus, you Siren her and I'll go all out full Valkyrie on your ass." Tamsin said.

"My own personal bodyguard." Kenzi said to Hale with a smirk.

"Concentrate meat-bag," Tamsin said walking over to her, standing behind her Tamsin put her hands over Kenzi's on the handle of the sword, "keep your sword up, you need to be able to block an attack from anywhere."

As if on cue Hale brought his sword down from above his head, Tamsin brought Kenzi's up, blocking him.

"Thanks T." Kenzi said.

"Anytime short stuff, you know that." Tamsin replied.

"Where's Bo?" Acacia asked.

"Trying to work things out with Trick," Tamsin said, walking over to her mentor, "And that's the first time you've actually used her name..."

Acacia smiled a little.

"Have you talked to the Blood King yet?" Acacia asked.

"No…" Tamsin said.

"I think you should." Acacia said.

"And say what? 'Thanks for giving me a reboot but you're still an asshole'?" Tamsin asked.

Acacia laughed.

"Probably not the way I would word it," Acacia said, "I think it all proves that no matter how much of a total asshole the little shit is, he's a powerful little shit."

"Who wiped my memories and caused Bo more pain than any other person," Tamsin said, feeling herself getting angry, "I think I should leave the chat, or the memories he wiped from his own mind won't be the only parts he's trying to get back."

"He could wipe you from history Tamsin." Acacia said, "Imagine, everything you have ever done being undone…"

"The world would be a more fucked up place than it already is…" Tamsin said, "Want me to spar with the wolf?"

"I was thinking more the human doctor." Acacia said, "I'll take the wolf."

Tamsin laughed.

"You'd better make sure that you tie one hand behind my back and give me a plastic sword." She said.

"I take it you don't exactly see eye to eye." Acacia said.

"Something like that…" Tamsin replied, picking up a sword she walked over to one of the other training mats, "you're up Doc."

As Tamsin started to spin the sword Lauren's eyes widened.

"I thought I would just be around if you needed a doctor." Lauren said, stuttering a little.

"We need a doctor who is alive," Tamsin said, "don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

"Tamsin…" Dyson said a slight warning in his tone.

"Don't worry D," she said, "I'll leave your new bestie in one piece… or possibly two…"

As Lauren walked over to Tamsin, trying to control her breathing, she tried to clear her mind. She had fight training, she had done some sword work, but she knew she was nowhere near Tamsin's standards. She probably wasn't even at the standard that Tamsin was as a child the first time round.

"Let's see what you've got human." Tamsin said, rolling her neck and getting into a fighting stance.

x-x

Everyone was watching the Valkyrie and the doctor, Lauren was putting up a good fight, blocking every shot Tamsin threw at her, more out of instinct and reaction than actual swordsmanship. As Tamsin side-stepped Lauren, Lauren jumped a little and dropped her sword, the tip of the sword catching Tamsin's leg before the blade hit the floor. Tamsin let out a slight hiss, feeling the blood already start to run down her leg.

"Pick that up and go again." She said through gritted teeth.

"I am so…" Lauren started to say, picking the sword up.

As soon as Tamsin heard Lauren pick up the sword, she turned, lifting her sword over her head and bringing it down in Lauren's general direction in one clean action. Lauren fell to her knees, raised her own sword above her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain. All she heard instead was metal on metal as she blocked Tamsin's hit.

"I said go again." Tamsin said, "Never apologise for spilling blood doctor, even if it was accidentally."

Tamsin offered Lauren her hand, Lauren took it and Tamsin pulled her up.

"Though you do it again, and I am welding that fucking thing to your hand." Tamsin said.

Lauren nodded.

x-x

"Guess she got bored of going easy on her." Kenzi said, watching on as Tamsin's attack on Lauren's defences kicked up a notch.

"It was the cut to the sword arm that did it." Acacia said.

"Lauren so obviously didn't mean to do that," Hale said, "she had her eyes closed for Gods' sake…"

"That's part of the problem," Dyson said, "waving a sword around blindly like that will get someone killed."

Lauren stumbled backwards to avoid the oncoming attack from the Valkyrie, she caught her foot on the mat and fell backwards. Landing on her back looking up at the Valkyrie standing over her, sword raised.

"Tamsin!" Bo yelled, running into the room.

Lauren could see something in Tamsin's eyes change. She knew at that moment that she'd had a lucky escape. Tamsin dropped her sword.

"What the hell…" Bo said, walking over and helping Lauren up, Bo looked at the doctor, "are you okay?"

"I'm the one bleeding and you're asking her if she's okay…" Tamsin said, "Figures…"

Tamsin walked over to the wall where she sat down; lifting the leg on her sweat pants she examined the wound left by Lauren's clumsiness. She reached over to the side of her and grabbed the first-aid kit.

"Want me to take a look?" Lauren asked.

"I've got it." Tamsin replied.

"Tamsin, I am sorry…" Lauren said.

"Yeah…" Tamsin said, still not looking at the doctor.

"It was an accident." Lauren said, "both times…"

"Why do you think you're still breathing Lauren." Tamsin said, looking up at her.

The look on Tamsin's face made Lauren take a step back. Bo walked over to where Tamsin was sitting.

"Can you give us a minute?" She said, looking at Lauren.

Lauren simply nodded and walked back over to where Dyson was standing. Tamsin's eyes followed her.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Bo asked sitting down next to the Valkyrie.

"I wasn't going to hurt her Bo," Tamsin replied, "if you hadn't noticed she's the one that drew blood, twice."

"We have a problem." Bo said.

"Don't we always…" Tamsin said, cleaning up the wound on her leg.

"There's a prophecy…" Bo said.

"Oh wow, another one, it's been so long since we came across one of those." Tamsin said sarcastically.

Acacia was listening intently to what the girls were saying.

"Tamsin this is serious." Bo said.

"It always is," Tamsin replied with a sigh, "what does this prophecy say?"

"Trick can't remember completely," Bo said, "and there's only one copy of it in existence."

"So where is it?" Tamsin asked, "We'll go and get it."

"Brazenwood." Bo replied.

Tamsin just looked at her with her typical 'are you serious' face.

"Did you just say Brazenwood?" Acacia asked.

Bo nodded.

"Looks like we're going on a bit of a fieldtrip…" Tamsin said.


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: Here you go as promised, today's second update. No smut yet, but it does get really cute for a while. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Tamsin, Acacia and Bo had decided to keep the rest of the gang out of the loop about Brazenwood; they'd be of no help there anyway. Dyson and Hale being Light Fae would be hung on spikes at the gate. Acacia had basically told the girls to forget about the idea of going to Brazenwood until the following morning; there was no way she would even consider going there with the sun setting.

After everyone went home and got ready they met back up at the Dal. Tamsin still didn't love the idea of birthday drinks; she hated doing anything on her birthday other than getting tanked, preferably alone. But that was before she had real friends, before she had family. Plus Bo was pretty excited for them to go there as a couple again. They hadn't labelled their relationship, Tamsin was pretty sure of that, but maybe Bo had. Tamsin was overthinking it as she drove herself and Bo to the Dal. Acacia was meeting them there, apparently she had to go and pick something up. Kenzi had got ready at Hales, so the chances of the gang seeing them until later would be pretty slim.

The girls walked into the Dal to find a relaxed atmosphere, chilled out music playing and not a party hat in sight. The only sign that there was something different going on in the Dal was the fact that Lauren, Trick, Dyson and Acacia were the only ones in there and the fact that three tables had been pushed together and there were boxes of Chinese Food dotted along them. Dyson walked over to the girls first, he handed Tamsin a small rectangular box which had a green ribbon around it, and then he pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday partner." He said.

"Thanks D…" She said, looking down at the box, "you really didn't have to…"

Tamsin looked at Bo.

"You didn't tell me there were going to be gifts." She said.

"That's usually what happens when a group of people who care about someone get together for that person's birthday." Bo said, nudging Tamsin slightly.

"Open it." Dyson said, motioning to the box.

Tamsin opened the box to find a set of keys. She knew straight away they were for a bike.

"Dude you got me a bike?" Tamsin asked.

"Well you only turn 3000 once right." Dyson said with a smile, "plus Acacia told me how much you used to love flying off in front of everyone so you could feel the wind in your face… well this way you can do it on solid ground…"

Tamsin pulled Dyson in for another hug.

"You really are the best dude, thank you." She said quietly before pulling away.

It was Lauren who walked over after Dyson and she handed Tamsin a bigger box. Almost the size of a dress box.

"Happy birthday." Lauren said with a little smile.

"Thank you Lauren…" Tamsin said, returning the smile almost cautiously, "this isn't going to blow up in my face or anything is it? I mean I heard about your interest in pipe bombs…"

Everyone laughed, Lauren included. It was such a Tamsin thing to do when she felt uncomfortable, come out with a snarky line.

"Thank you…" Tamsin said again.

"Are you going to open it?" Bo asked, knowing full well what was in the box because Lauren had called her to ask Tamsin's size.

Tamsin put the box on the table and took the top off. In it was a black leather biker jacket with red sleeves and red wings on the back.

"Wow…" Tamsin said.

"It's for the… it's for the bike." Lauren said.

"I love it, thank you." Tamsin said, smiling a little more warmly at Lauren.

The girls walked over to the bar, Trick was standing there. He lifted out two boxes from behind the bar.

"Happy birthday." He said.

Tamsin just nodded at him. She opened the boxes. One had a bottle of pixie dust laced vodka that was over 100 years old and was 75% alcohol; Tamsin smiled a little, and then opened the bigger box. In it was a bike helmet, black down the sides, red across the top with a blacked out visor and gold wings on the back.

"Thank you." Tamsin said, looking at Trick.

"You're welcome," he said, "I'll leave you to it."

He started to walk towards the end of the bar. Tamsin could feel all eyes on her. The next move was her call, hers to make. She closed her eyes and lowered her head a little.

"You don't have to leave Trick." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning back to face her.

Tamsin shrugged and looked at him.

"Yeah, we're going to need someone to serve the booze right," she said with a smile, "plus you know as soon as Kenzi gets here she's going straight for the top shelf."

Trick smiled at her and walked back behind the bar.

"Where is she anyway?" Dyson asked.

"She went to Hales to get ready." Tamsin said.

That had been explanation enough for Dyson who just nodded.

"Guess it's my turn." Acacia said.

Tamsin turned to face her.

"You got me a gift?" Tamsin asked.

"Well I didn't go out and buy you anything, so don't worry about that." Acacia said.

Tamsin smiled and walked over to where Acacia was sitting in front of a large chest. As Tamsin started to open the lid she recognised the chest, she ran her hands over the carved wings on the lid. The gold plating around the edge of the lid and the lock was as vibrant as she remembered. She looked at Acacia who just smiled softly at her.

"Happy birthday kid." Acacia said.

Tamsin opened the lid, swallowing hard when she saw what was inside. She took out the helmet and breast plate first, running her hand over the wings on the helmet and the breast plate.

"I… I kept a hold of that," Acacia said, "thought you might want it back."

Tamsin nodded a little, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Don't go getting all soft on me now." Acacia said.

Tamsin looked at her and pulled her into a hug. As Tamsin backed away she felt a presence next to her, she knew it would be Bo.

"What is it?" Bo asked.

"This is my very first suit of armour…" Tamsin said, picking up the helmet, "I was 5… and when I got it I felt like I was pretty much invincible… The wings on the breast plate were mine; they let people know it was me… The wings on the helmet meant that I had been chosen for the special battle regiment… which was all I ever wanted…"

"You had a tiny head…" Bo said, looking at the perfectly crafted helmet that Tamsin held in her hands.

"I was 5," Tamsin said with a laugh, she looked at Acacia, "I can't believe you kept it…"

Acacia shrugged.

"It's some beautiful craftsmanship." Acacia said.

Tamsin nodded.

"It really is." She said.

x-x

Everyone was sitting around laughing and eating Chinese when Tamsin excused herself to go to the bathroom. She needed some space to let it all sink in. No one had ever put as much thought into gifts for her as these guys had; in fact it was a long time since anyone had even got her a gift. As she was standing in the bathroom thinking Bo walked in.

"You okay?" she asked, seeing Tamsin leaning up against the far wall.

The Valkyrie nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "just a little much to take in at once you know…"

Bo smiled a little and walked over to her.

"I didn't get a chance to give you my gift, before Kenzi came running in all mad-headed." Bo said.

"Bo, you didn't need to get me a gift…" Tamsin said.

"Well I did," Bo said, getting a small box out of her pocket, "happy birthday… _my_ Valkyrie…"

Tamsin opened the box to find a necklace with pendant type thing on it. It was half a heart with half a pair of wings. She looked at Bo who pulled out the chain she was wearing, there on the end of it was the opposite side of the pendant that Tamsin had in her hand.

"The heart…" Bo said, taking Tamsin's hand and putting the two sides together, "represents me… The wings are you… and they fit together perfectly…Because you complete me Tamsin."

x-x

Bo was sitting on a chair to one side of the Dal, away from the gang, with Tamsin sitting on her lap facing her. The rest of the guys were still chatting away.

"So when are you going to tell her you're her mother?" Kenzi asked Acacia.

"That isn't the way it works with Valkyries, kid." Acacia replied.

"But you are, aren't you." Kenzi said.

"Yeah, I am," Acacia said, looking over to where Bo and Tamsin were, "and she's the best thing I've ever done in my life."

Kenzi smiled a little, the pixie dust laced vodka was loosening everyone's lips.

x-x

"You know earlier," Tamsin said, looking down into Bo's brown eyes, "you said you wanted to come here tonight as a couple…"

"Yeah…" Bo replied.

"Is that what we are?" Tamsin asked.

"It's what I want us to be." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded a little, placed her hands on the sides on Bo's face, and kissed her. Bo, who's hands were on Tamsin's waist, pulled the Valkyrie closer. The pendants around the girls' necks started to glow softly gold as the kiss deepened.

"Yo bitches!" Kenzi called over, "you're glowing!"

Both girls backed out of the kiss and looked down at the pendants.

"What the fuck?" Tamsin asked.

"Oh shit…" Acacia said.


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: Onwards we go, hope you guys are still following it and it's not turning into a cluster fuck like Season 4. This is a shorter chapter than usual, I wanted to get the explanations out of the way about the pendants but it just wasn't flowing, I'll write more tomorrow when my head is in a better place. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Where did you get those Bo?" Trick asked.

"A little jewellery store just off Main Street…" Bo replied, looking into Tamsin's eyes.

At that moment it was like she could see all the emotions that the Valkyrie had kept bottled up, everything flashed behind Tamsin's eyes.

"A Fae jewellery store?" Lauren asked.

Both Trick and Acacia looked at her.

"I've heard about things like this before…" Lauren said, "It's very rare though…"

"Do you maybe want to explain it to us?" Tamsin asked.

"It's a physical manifestation of your feelings for each other," Lauren said, "I'm guessing Bo may have mentioned to someone in the store about who part of the necklace was for, and how she felt about you…"

"Which isn't too bad…" Bo said with a little smile, "I was expecting something like end of the world bad."

"It also means that while you're wearing them you'll always know if the other person is in danger." Acacia said, "And sometimes you may even be able to feel their pain, it's a bond."

"So why did you say oh shit?" Tamsin asked.

"Because once you've put them on and a connection like that has been made," Acacia said, "they won't come off… not until one of you is dead."

"Let me get this straight," Kenzi said, "even if, for some fucked up reason, they break up they'll still be able to sense the other one until the day one of them dies?"

"Pretty much." Acacia replied.

x-x

"You know that day at Taft Industries…" Bo said.

She looked down at Tamsin who was lying on the sofa in front of the fire at the Dal, with her head in Bo's lap and her feet propped up on the other end, Bo's fingers were running through Tamsin's hair. Usually that's something that would have bothered Tamsin, as a Valkyrie she hated anyone touching her hair, but with Bo it was different.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied.

"Would you really have delivered me to Him that day?" Bo asked.

"No…" Tamsin said, shaking her head a little, "I wanted you to kill me…"

"Why?" Bo asked.

"Because I'd let you down, I'd betrayed you… I'd failed." Tamsin said, "I failed in the job I was supposed to do because I'd fallen in love… and then I failed you… I couldn't protect you… I deserved to die…"

"You didn't fail Tamsin…" Bo said, "And you certainly didn't deserve to die…"

"I was dying anyway," Tamsin said, "I should have died a long time before I did… in more ways than one…"

"You're thinking about what Trick did." Bo said.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "something Acacia said earlier got me thinking… he could have wiped me from history… a lot of things would be very different for a hell of a lot of people if he hadn't done what he did…"

"A lot more people would be dead Tams…" Acacia said, from her place leaning by the fireplace.

"A lot would still be alive too." Tamsin said, "I've done a lot that I'm not proud of, a hell of a lot…"

"You are one of the most powerful Valkyrie's in history Tamsin," Acacia said, "that's a lot to be proud of."

"Is it…?" Tamsin asked.

"Instead of thinking about the lives you've cost," Bo said, "think about the lives you saved… plus if Trick hadn't done what he did I'd never have met you."

"She's got you there Tams." Acacia said with a laugh, "you two were destined to meet."

x-x

Tamsin was standing outside the Dal thinking, she tended to do a lot of that on her birthday, there were a lot of years to remember. This was the first time in as long as she could remember that she had actually enjoyed her birthday. That was in large part down to the people around her, she hadn't even minded spending the evening with Lauren, though she was glad nothing involved needles. While Tamsin was lost in her thoughts Bo walked outside. She stood just looking at Tamsin for a while. She looked so beautiful, the street lights dancing on her face.

"It's rude to stare you know." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Hey…" Bo said, walking over to the Valkyrie.

"Hey…" Tamsin replied.

She put her arms around Bo and pulled her close as the Succubus kissed her.

"You okay?" Bo asked, backing away slightly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how this is the most fun I've had on my birthday in a very long time." Tamsin said, "Well the most fun I've had that didn't involve running someone through with a sword."

"Obviously." Bo said with a smile.

Tamsin brought Bo's lips back to hers. The kiss started off slow and passionate, before becoming more heated. Tamsin backed away first.

"You wanna go home…?" She asked biting her lip slightly.

"More than anything…" Bo replied, kissing Tamsin again.

The girls walked back into the Dal, they needed to get their jackets and Tamsin's gifts.

"We're… heading off." Bo said.

"Are you going to the Clubhouse?" Kenzi asked.

"Nope." Bo replied.

"Then I guess I'm crashing at yours human." Acacia said looking at Kenzi.

Kenzi just laughed.

"Do you wanna take the bike or the truck?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"Which one is going to be quickest?" Bo asked.

"Bike." Tamsin replied.

"Then bike it is." Bo said with a smile.

"Can I leave the trunk here till tomorrow Trick?" Tamsin asked.

"I can take it with me," Acacia said, "leave it at the Clubhouse."

"Okay." Tamsin said with a nod.

As the girls were leaving Bo grabbed the mat black bike helmet that sat on the bar where Trick had put it. Tamsin just looked at her.

"You think we didn't plan ahead?" Bo asked.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh as they left the Dal and got on her new bike.

x-x

As Tamsin parked up the bike outside the condo Bo put her hand in Tamsin's pocket and took out the keys. Tamsin just smiled as Bo walked away to open the door. The ride home had been an odd one, having Bo so close to her didn't help Tamsin's concentration on the road. She took her helmet off, got off the bike.

As soon as Tamsin walked in the door and put her helmet down Bo kissed her, Tamsin closed the door with her foot, both her arms wrapped around Bo.

Bo backed away first.

"Bedroom," she said, kissing Tamsin again, "now."


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: On we go, onto chapter 30; yes I did just say 30. You guys rock big time for sticking with this. I know my updates have been a little off in the last few days but I've been writing other stuff. Lost in You will have a follow-up soon (gonna start later) The Battle to Survive will be updated real soon, feel like I'm neglecting everything right now. I wanted to get this part done before tonight's episode cause that's just gonna screw with my head This is the first of two updates today, both before the new ep airs. Tamsin and Dyson, really?! No, just no. Anyway I have theories about that, but that's what Tumblr's for right. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Thirty

As Odin stood watching Rainer training with the sword Freya walked over next to him.

"Do you really think he'll be able to defeat her?" Freya asked.

"Her one weakness is that she cares," Odin said not taking his eyes of Rainer, "she doesn't know why, she just does."

"I wasn't talking about Ysabeau." Freya replied.

Odin turned to look at her.

"Our biggest threat isn't from your daughter and you know that," she continued, "our biggest threat is your daughter with _her_. We agreed, 3000, years ago that she would be under your command because you could control her. Now not only is she no longer listening to you, your daughter has made her fall in love. There's irony in there somewhere… We knew before she was even born that Tamsin would go on to become the most powerful Valkyrie in history. She was strong before she met your daughter, she's stronger now, and the more time they have to bond the stronger she will become."

"I'm aware of that." Odin said.

"We knew that one way or another Tamsin would decide the outcome of this war," Freya said, "we needed her under control, and we needed her contained."

"A soul that loves so completely cannot be contained," Rainer said walking over to them, "Tamsin's weakness is Bo."

"Which is why I had Bo sent to you," Odin said, "The irony there is the one person who sent her to you was the one person to take her back. It was set up perfectly; all you had to do was make her fall in love."

"Which I did," Rainer replied, "how was I to know just how deeply she felt about the Valkyrie."

"You were told to expect the unexpected where Tamsin was concerned," Odin said, "even before she backed out of her mission we knew there were feelings there."

"From Tamsin," Rainer said, getting frustrated, "We didn't know that the almighty unaligned Succubus, as she then was, would return those feelings. Hell, Bo didn't even know."

"Well due to someone's failings we will now have to fight the most powerful Fae in history while she stands side by side with _her_ Valkyrie." Freya said, "I do not see this ending well. The only way we could have beaten the prophecy was by having Tamsin on our side. Now we will lose everything because the Valkyrie has fallen in love."

x-x

"So…" Kenzi said as she and Acacia sat in the living room drinking vodka, "has Tamsin always been so badass?"

"Badass doesn't come close to what Tamsin used to be," Acacia said, "she was the best. I knew the moment she was born she was going to be something special, I just didn't realise how special. She was the stuff of legends kid, faster and stronger than any Valkyrie that came before her."

"She is pretty powerful." Kenzi said.

"She's even more powerful now," Acacia said, "she's in her last life and she's in love. Two things that increase a Valkyrie's power 10-fold."

"Tamsin once told me that Valkyrie's don't do love," Kenzi said, "if it's something that makes them more powerful why do they fight so hard against it?"

"Because love will get you killed," Acacia replied, "one way or another. When a Valkyrie falls in love, it only happens once."

"A once in every lifetime kinda deal?" Kenzi asked, getting comfortable.

"No kid," Acacia replied, "once as in once. Once in their entire life. If they fall in love early on then they will forever love that person throughout all of their many lifetimes, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. But…"

"Why does shit like that always come with a but…" Kenzi said, deeply engrossed in what Acacia was telling her, she loved that Acacia was being so open about Tamsin.

"But if that love is not returned by the person the Valkyrie's heart has chosen, the Valkyrie will be in constant pain, they will grow weaker and eventually they will die."

"Wow…" Kenzi said, "So that's what Tamsin meant when she said that watching Bo be with someone else would literally kill her…"

"I'm surprised she didn't kill that Rainer asshat on sight." Acacia said.

"So am I, I think she would have if Dyson hadn't got hold of her," Kenzi said, "she looked like she wanted to rip his head off, and at that point Bo hadn't said those three little words."

"She didn't need to," Acacia said, "Tamsin loved her, that's enough."

"What are you not telling me about this Valkyrie love shit?" Kenzi said.

"Nothing gets past you does it," Acacia replied, "if the warrior that the Valkyrie has chosen dies… If the Valkyrie fails to protect them… The Valkyrie dies too."

x-x

Tamsin and Bo were lying tangled in a mess of sheets; the Succubus had her head on Tamsin's shoulder as they were both recovering from round 1.

"Do you ever turn your brain off?" Tamsin asked kissing Bo on the head.

"What?" Bo asked.

"I can hear the cogs turning from here." Tamsin said with a little laugh.

"Sorry…" Bo replied, tightening her arm around Tamsin's waist.

"Are you going to tell me what's going through that gorgeous head of yours?" Tamsin asked, looking down at the Succubus.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow." Bo said.

"Ah yes," Tamsin replied with a sigh, "the long awaited return trip to Brazenwood."

Bo couldn't stop the smile that crept across her lips.

"And she's smiling," Tamsin said, "what the hell is it about Brazenwood that makes you smile?"

"It's not Brazenwood," Bo replied, "It's what happened at Brazenwood…"

"Ah…" Tamsin said, smiling and biting her lip slightly as she remembered the last time she and Bo had been to Brazenwood.

"That kiss was something else…" Bo said.

"Mhm…" Tamsin said, "And I think I was more surprised by it than you were."

Bo laughed.

"You did look like a deer caught in the headlights." Bo replied, still laughing.

"Definitely a what the fuck moment," Tamsin said, "not my finest hour."

"Well I for one enjoyed it." Bo said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at Tamsin.

"Yet you didn't kiss me back," Tamsin said with a smirk, "you just stood there."

"It threw me a little that's all," Bo said, "I mean I was supposed to be at that thing with Lauren, but instead I was in Brazenwood with you."

"Ah yes," Tamsin said, "that thing with Lauren, which even after you ran out of the Dal you still didn't get to… if I remember rightly you spent some time that night drinking champagne with me, at Lauren's, when we nearly kissed, again…"

"But you ran out like a scared kid." Bo said with a laugh.

"I didn't run, I walked." Tamsin said, "As you'd know because you pretty much watched me leave…"

Bo smiled at her, softly brushing some hair from Tamsin's face.

"Why did you leave?" Bo asked.

"Because I wasn't ready to deal with how I felt," Tamsin replied honestly, "I was full of conflicting feelings, I had a job to do, the Wanderer card incident that day reminded me of that… I had a job to do for the Morrigan, she wanted you locked up. But in that moment I knew that I couldn't see either of them through, I knew then that for the first time in my many lifetimes I failed… and it scared me."

"Then why did you fight me at Taft?" Bo asked.

"Because little things kept reminding me what would happen if I didn't finish the job," Tamsin said, "Massimo reminded me what happened to Acacia, your mother reminded me just who I was betraying when she said that your father would kill them, bring them back and then kill them again… I panicked, I freaked out. I was scared Bo… I realised one way or another he would make me pay for my betrayal…"

"Yet in the end you decided to fight." Bo said with a little smile.

"Yeah and look where that's got me," Tamsin said smirking, "on my last life and totally head over heels in love…"

"I know I'm probably totally killing the moment here," Bo said, "but how long…"

"How long does a Valkyrie's last life last?" Tamsin asked, "Anywhere between 1000 and 1500 years, if I don't get into too many life or death situations and need patching up too much…"

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Well a Valkyrie is like a weapon," Tamsin said, "the more times you patch up a weapon the weaker it becomes, till, after however long amount of time the weapon finally gives up, a Valkyrie is the same. We're created to last a long time, to fight as many battles and wars as possible, so I'm not going anywhere any time soon…"

"That's good to know," Bo said kissing Tamsin, "because I don't want to live a day without you…"

The honesty in Bo's eyes brought about a feeling within Tamsin that she had never felt before; she'd never felt anything close to this before. It felt like her heart was going to explode. Her chest tightened as she looked into the deep brown eyes that looked back at her. She closed the small gap between their lips. If she'd have been better with words she would have said something to Bo about feeling the same, but words were never her strong point, action was more of Tamsin's thing. If she couldn't tell Bo exactly how she felt, because I love you just didn't seem enough, then she would have to show her how she felt.

x-x

Across town Lauren jumped as her phone rang, she knew who it would be.

"Yes." She replied answering it.

"Are we ready to proceed?" he asked.

"We've hit a slight problem," Lauren said, "something has come to light that tells me that it would be a lot more beneficial for us to wait."

"Why would we wait," he said, "these things have been feeding off our kind since the dawn of time, they have been killing us."

"They are about to enter into a battle that will not only decide the survival of their species but of ours to," Lauren said, starting to feel herself getting a little angry, "as they have done time and time again. The coming few days is going to literally decide the future of life on this planet."

x-x

Trick sat in his lair reading another of the ancient texts that he had, trying to find out more about the prophecy. He knew there was only one physical full copy in existence, but he thought he might be able to piece enough of it together to remember, so he could tell the girls and save them a trip to Brazenwood. It was called a dark and lawless town for a reason, and in the last few months with the coming battle and the build-up of impending darkness, it had become a place where no one would venture.

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The spearhead he kept on the shelf started to glow slightly. At first it was a soft gold colour, which then changed to a brilliant green with slight undertones of blue. His life had just got a whole load more difficult. The union between heart and mind was now complete; his granddaughter had chosen her path, as had _her_ Valkyrie. Their lives would now be forever entwined. Their paths became one. Their survival, and the survival of all the Fae, rested on their union being strong enough to withstand anything. If it wasn't the fallout would be devastating. The actions of Tamsin and Bo would decide the fate of the world, together they would save the Fae, and Trick knew that. He also knew that if they were forced apart for whatever reason it would destroy them both and in the coming battle they would destroy each other.


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: Someone messaged me on Tumblr (my inbox is always open) saying it feels like we're coming to the end of this story and it makes them sad. We are coming to the end, slowly, still more parts to come yet. As Lost Girl is on hiatus again next week (Super Bowl weekend) I need something to stop me losing my mind completely. Anyway, onwards we go. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Thirty One

Tamsin and Bo met Acacia at the Dal that morning, the girls had finally fallen into a blissful sleep at around 4am, but even with only having four hours sleep Tamsin felt like she could take on the world and win. She was always confident in her own abilities, but this was something else. She really felt that with Bo by her side she could win any battle.

"You're actually on time." Acacia said.

"You sound surprised." Tamsin replied with a smirk.

"We have a problem." Trick said walking up the stairs.

In his hands he carried the spearhead, having still not returned to its normal colour.

"That's mine." Tamsin said her face turning deadly serious.

"Yes." Trick replied, "It is."

Tamsin clenched her jaw, and took a deep breath as her features started to darken. The air around her started to crack with energy.

"The fuck…" Acacia said looking at Tamsin.

Tricks serious expression didn't change as he watched the Valkyrie's power build before his eyes. If this was the day he was to die, and if this was the way it would happen, it would be quite fitting. He had destroyed Tamsin's life; it made sense to him that she would be the one to end his.

Tamsin moved her hands out to her sides slightly, energy sparking from her fingers. Bo couldn't stand by and watch the woman she loved kill her grandfather. No matter his faults, and he had a lot of them, he was still her blood and he didn't deserve to die this way. She did the only thing she could think of; she reached out and took Tamsin's hand.

As soon as their fingers entwined the air around Tamsin started to calm. The Valkyrie lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Sorry…" Tamsin said, still not opening her eyes, she let go of Bo's hand, "I need a minute…"

She walked out of the Dal.

"What the fuck just happened?" Acacia asked.

"I have no idea…" Bo replied, her eyes trained on the door that Tamsin had just walked out of.

"Has that ever happened before?" Trick asked.

"You mean the whole air feeling like electricity and energy flowing from her hands, no," Bo said, "no it hasn't. What the hell did you do to her?"

Trick didn't say a word. Bo shook her head slightly and left the Dal in search of Tamsin.

She heard her before she saw her; the Valkyrie was kicking the crap out of a trash can. Tears streaming down her face. She was angry.

"Hey…" Bo said walking closer to her.

"I could have killed him." Tamsin said, stopping with the kicking but keeping her head down, her eyes away from Bo.

"But you didn't." Bo replied, closing the gap a little more.

"But I could have," Tamsin said, looking at Bo, "I easily could have, what the hell is wrong with me, is that all I am?"

She kicked the trash can again, sending it flying into the wall with such force that it made Bo flinch.

"No baby," Bo said, walking over to Tamsin and putting her arms around her waist, Tamsin didn't respond, she just stood there, "that isn't all you are, you are so much more than that. You're the amazing woman who helped me find my best friend when no one else would even believe she was missing; you went out of your way to help me so many times even when you knew it was against what you had to do… You backed out of a job for my father, knowing it would probably get you killed. You took a bullet for me; you trashed your truck for me…"

The fact that Bo had said Tamsin trashed her truck for her, instead of saying she drove it off a cliff for her, made Tamsin smile a little. Bo knew how much she loved that truck.

"Do you realise," Tamsin said, "if I hadn't died that day I was totally leaving myself homeless for you…"

Bo couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her, all the tension between the two of them fading into nothingness.

"I'm sorry for nearly killing your grandfather." Tamsin said.

"I'm sorry for everything he did to you…" Bo replied.

"That's not your shit to be sorry for Bo." Tamsin said, cupping the Succubus's face.

"What did he do to you?" Bo asked.

"That's not important right now," Tamsin replied with a small smile, "what's important is us getting to Brazenwood, getting that crazy ass prophecy, then ordering a massive extra cheese pizza and chilling out with some beer and a movie."

"Sounds like a plan." Bo said, softly kissing the Valkyrie.

"If you two have finished, we've got somewhere to be." Acacia said.

Tamsin smiled and backed out of the kiss.

"Looks like it's time to go…" Tamsin said.

"Bring it the fuck on." Bo said smiling at her.

x-x

The three women had taken Tamsin's truck as far as they could, walking the rest of the distance.

"How's this going to work?" Bo said, "Don't we need a cookie or something?"

Tamsin looked at Acacia, who pulled a small box out of her pocket.

"Got that covered." She said to Bo.

Tamsin smiled.

"We're like boy scouts," Tamsin said, putting her arm around Bo as they walked, "we always come prepared."

"Are you carrying a sword?" Bo asked as she put her arm around Tamsin.

"Not just a sword," Tamsin said, "_the_ sword."

"You brought the Fragarach?" Bo asked.

"Well what's the point of bringing a sword to a gun fight if it's not that sword?" Tamsin said with a laugh.

x-x

As Bo was on the phone filling Kenzi in on what was going on Tamsin walked ahead next to Acacia.

"Thoughts?" Tamsin asked.

"Shit storm in a teacup." Acacia replied, "right now that place is like a tinder box, all you need to do is add a spark and…"

"Boom…" Tamsin said.

"Hey guys," she heard Dyson shout, "Wait up."

The three of them stopped, Bo hung up the phone.

"What the hell are you doing here wolf?" Acacia asked.

"I figured you could use my help," Dyson said, "I have clearance from The Morrigan to be here."

"Clearance from Evony doesn't count for shit here Dyson," Tamsin said, "you're Light Fae and a piece of paper from the head of the Dark Fae isn't going to stop them eating your insides and killing you."

"Which would come first?" Bo asked, "The eating of the insides or the killing?"

"The eating of the insides," Tamsin replied with a smirk, "stays fresher that way."

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," Dyson said, "I know the risks, I'm coming anyway. As much as you two are serious pains in my butt at times, you're family, and family doesn't turn its back and let family walk into crazy town."

"I'll say this much for you," Acacia said, turning and carrying on the walk to Brazenwood, "you've got balls, not much in the brains department, but you've got balls."

Bo and Tamsin dropped back a bit.

"Has it really got that bad since we were last here?" Bo asked.

"We were lucky last time, we picked a quiet day," Tamsin said, "plus they couldn't really have you killed that close to completing your Dawning invitation."

"Did you know that's what was happening?" Bo asked.

"I had my suspicions," Tamsin replied, "I mean, first you lose the ability to speak, and then you end up drunk with no alcohol in sight…"

"Good point," Bo said with a laugh, "is that why you saw it through after saying you'd only go as far as the gate?"

"Well like I said, do you really think I would have heard the end of it if one little head on everyone's favourite Succu-lettes head was harmed…" Tamsin said, "Plus I don't think I could've forgiven myself if I walked away and something happened to you."

x-x

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet, Acacia was checking the time a lot, like she had to be there at a certain time. Tamsin didn't really think too much of it, Acacia had been to Brazenwood a lot more than she had, maybe she knew about the safest time of day to go there. The girls and Dyson stood back as Acacia read the fortune cookie to the weird little man in the box. He then opened the gate for them and let them in. Smiling as they walked inside.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Tamsin asked Acacia.

"I have an idea where to start." Acacia replied.

Tamsin looked around them; the place looked empty, deserted. She could feel people looking at them from beyond the relative safety of what counted as their homes. She took Bo's hand, the Succubus looked at her.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Tamsin said.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Have you noticed the lack of crazies?" Tamsin asked, "It looks like a ghost town… Everyone is inside, Bo… The only thing that would cause people like these to hide in their homes is a massive shit storm…"

They walked around a house, coming into an open area in front of another building. There was a guy waiting for them in front of the building.

"Acacia," he said, "you certainly took your sweet time getting them here, and you brought more than we asked for."

He looked at the wolf. Tamsin could sense movement all around them, they were pretty much surrounded.

"You set us up?" Tamsin asked, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"I call it collecting payment." Acacia replied.

Bo looked at the woman, she could tell that this wasn't something Acacia had done by choice, she had done this because she literally had no choice.

"So there isn't a prophecy?" Bo asked.

"Oh there is," the guy said, "but you won't be fulfilling it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that asshat." Tamsin replied, her features darkening.

The air around her once again started to crack; Dyson had never seen or felt anything like it. It was like energy pulsing to the very core of what he was. He rolled his shoulders as his wolf came out to play. Bo's eyes flashed blue and a small smile crept across her lips.

"Do you want to play a game?" Tamsin asked him, tilting her head to one side.

"Game?" he asked.

"Yeah, I like to call it 'let's see how long it takes me to make your head explode'." Tamsin replied.

He dropped to his knees in seconds, crying out in pain. Tamsin didn't let up; she could feel the crowds around them starting to move towards them. This was going to be one hell of a fight.


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: Hey guys felt I needed to update again. Last night's episode didn't leave me as irritated as I thought, I totally rationalised the hook-up in my head so we're all good. Though if you are interested in my full thoughts on the ep hit up my tumblr. I'm going to try and get two updates out today; don't know if I'll manage it. Then, and here's the bad news, I'll be out of internet/Wi-Fi/phone range for a few days. Time to go out exploring the mountains with the gf for a few days. When I get back I'll have more updates finished and ready to go, who knows you might get them all at the same time :) Oh this should come with a warning, I will be approaching the Hale death scene thing, but from the point of view of this story we only see the aftermath of it or the aftermath as it would be in this story. It's just too darn painful, thanks to Ksenia Solo making me feel like she had just ripped my heart out and jumped on it. And I'm aware they didn't end up in Brazenwood, but you know, still going that way. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Thirty Two

As the idiot in front of the building collapsed to his knees Bo saw Tamsin lower her head. Closing her eyes the Valkyrie rolled her shoulders and released her wings.

"Shit…" Acacia said quietly, knowing this was going to end one of two ways.

Slowly Tamsin lifted off the ground, turning to face the on-coming crowds of crazies. Bo had never seen Tamsin like this, nor had she ever felt the power that was flowing from the Valkyrie. If Tamsin wasn't on her side she'd be running by now. A few did run, but most just kept coming. She knew Tamsin couldn't take them all without totally losing herself and letting the Valkyrie take over completely.

"Dyson!" Bo called.

He growled, letting her know he understood. He and Bo started to fight a few of the crazies, while Tamsin took care of the main group. Tamsin saw Dyson and Bo struggling so brought herself back down onto solid ground and took out the Fragarach. Winds began to circle overhead, a smile formed on Tamsin's lips as everyone realised just what she was holding.

"Back the fuck off!" Tamsin said.

At that moment Tamsin heard a sound she'd never forget.

"Tamsin!" Bo shouted.

Tamsin span around just in time to see a guy with a knife to Bo's throat.

"Drop the sword bitch, or I drop the Succubus." He said.

Tamsin knew that if she Valkyrie-d out on him he would immediately slit Bo's throat before she had the chance to drop him. Tamsin narrowed her eyes and looked at Dyson. Questioning whether he could get to Bo in time. He shook his head a little. She looked at Bo, she could tell from the look in the Succubus's eyes that she was scared, that made up Tamsin's mind for her. She nodded a little, closed her eyes, and placed the sword on the ground. She immediately felt the familiar feeling of cold hard metal against her throat, the slightest move and she was dead. She locked eyes with Bo, silently apologising.

Dyson started to wolf out just as the guy that Tamsin had dropped earlier started to regain consciousness, she hadn't killed him in case they needed him later. A decision she was now regretting.

"Kill them." He said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"No way," Acacia said, "you promised me that you wouldn't harm them."

"You told me she would be here unarmed." He replied, "I'd say we both lied."

Acacia walked over to Tamsin.

"I am so sorry Tams…" she said, "they told me they wouldn't hurt you, something about him wanting you alive."

"It's a little late for sorry don't you think," Tamsin replied, not even looking at Acacia, "what does this get you? A reboot? You set me up, you set _us_ up. We have been through so much together Acacia, you taught me everything I know, yet it all comes down to this moment. I fucked up, I _know_ I fucked up, but the pain that it caused me doesn't come close to what I'm feeling now…"

"One day you'll understand Tamsin." Acacia said walking away a little.

"No I won't," Tamsin said, "I will never understand this."

One of the crazies walked over to where Tamsin had put the sword, he crouched down to pick it up.

"Erm, dude," Tamsin said, "You might not want to do that."

"Why?" he asked, "because this sword can only have one master at once?"

Tamsin didn't answer him, she just smiled a little. He picked up the sword. The moment his skin met the sword the fire spread. Up his hand from the point of contact, completely covering his arm within seconds.

"No," Tamsin said, "because of that…"

She looked at Bo.

"Now." She said.

Both girls quickly snapped their heads back, breaking the nose of the guys behind them. Tamsin then elbowed the guy who had her causing him to bend over; wrapping her arms around his head she snapped his neck. In the commotion that followed Tamsin always kept an eye on Bo, but the fight training that Bo had done with Tamsin and Acacia was paying off. The Succubus was kicking ass, _her_ Succubus was kicking ass. As Tamsin picked her sword back up something inside her snapped, something else took over. A storm started to build overhead as Tamsin took out one guy after another. As quickly as it had started it was over. Dyson and Bo walked over to Tamsin who was standing in the middle of a crowd of dead bodies.

"It's over…" Bo said, softly taking hold of Tamsin's arm.

"At what cost…" Tamsin replied, looking around her, "where's Acacia?"

"She probably took off while all that was going on." Dyson said.

"No," Tamsin said, "running isn't her style…"

She saw the familiar red of Acacia's jacket, covered in mud and blood.

"Oh shit…" Tamsin said, dropping the sword and running over to Acacia, she dropped to her knees next to her, "what the hell did you do?"

"Well they said they wouldn't hurt you," Acacia said, coughing, "I might be a lot of things Tamsin but I'm always honest…"

"Guess that's where you get it from…" Bo said softly walking over to Tamsin and Acacia, and placing her hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

Tamsin looked up at Dyson who was now standing at her other shoulder.

"We need to get her out of here," Tamsin said, "get her to Lauren…"

Dyson nodded.

"Leave me Tams…" Acacia said.

"No…" Tamsin said.

"It's okay Tamsin," Acacia said, "it'll all be okay…"

"I am not leaving you." Tamsin said.

Tamsin stood up she looked at Dyson.

"I need to get her out of here, now," Tamsin said, "if we get another round of what just happened there's no way she'll survive…"

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to get Bo out of here." Tamsin replied, "I can't carry them both…"

Dyson nodded.

"Tamsin…" Bo said looking into the Valkyrie's green eyes, "you do what you need to do; we'll meet you back at the Dark Fae Facility."

"I love you." Tamsin said.

"I love you too." Bo replied.

Tamsin looked back at Dyson.

"You protect her with your life wolf," Tamsin said, "if anything happens to her I will stuff you and use you as a footrest."

x-x

When Bo and Dyson arrived at the facility Tamsin was pacing the halls outside one of the treatment rooms.

"How is she?" Bo asked, walking over to Tamsin and pulling her into a hug.

"Lauren is working on her now…" Tamsin replied, "I couldn't leave her… I just… she was my family for so long; she was all I had… I don't understand why she did what she did, and I probably never will, but…"

"She's family." Bo said.

Tamsin's phone started to vibrate. She took it from her pocket; the message on the screen was from Kenzi.

_I need you_

Tamsin looked at Dyson as his phone beeped, his eyes meeting hers once he had read the message he got. At that moment Bo's phone beeped.

"We've got to go." Tamsin said, "Now."

"Why?" Bo asked taking her phone out of her boot, "Kenzi…"

The three of them ran from the facility and jumped in the truck. Tamsin must have broken every driving rule and speeding law to get to the Clubhouse. She jumped out of the truck, leaving the engine running and the three of them ran into the house. As soon as they were in the front door they all stopped. There was Kenzi, doubled over, her head on the bleeding chest of Hale.

"Fuck no." Tamsin said, running over to Kenzi, "honey what happened?"

"Massimo…" Kenzi said, looking up at the Valkyrie, "he did this… I gave him the twig Tams…"

"Kenz…" Tamsin started to say, she wasn't good at this emotions shit.

"It's my fault Tamsin." Kenzi said.

"No, sweetie, no its not." Tamsin said.

She looked at Bo who was standing there in complete shock, she was better at this kind of thing. Bo understood what Tamsin was getting at and walked over to Kenzi. Tamsin stood up and walked back to Dyson. She pulled him into a hug, the wolf reciprocating but never taking his eyes of the body of his best friend.

"I am so sorry…" Tamsin said.

Dyson nodded as Tamsin backed away from the hug. He walked over to Kenzi and Bo, putting his arms around both girls. Tamsin stood back and watched. She knew what she had to do. She went out to the truck and picked up the sword, unwrapping it from the material it had been carried in she took it back into the house. As she was cleaning it in the kitchen Bo walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked.

"The only thing I know how to do." Tamsin replied.

"Kenzi needs you." Bo said.

"No she doesn't," Tamsin said, "she has you and the wolf, there's something I need to go and take care of."

"Tamsin, you're starting to scare me," Bo said, "what are you going to do?"

"Teach that little shit once and for all the message he so obviously didn't get the last time," Tamsin said, standing up, "never mess with my family."


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: Sorry about leaving it sooooo long between updates, my laptop died a slow and painful death and took everything with it. Truth be told I still haven't managed to bring myself to watch the last two episodes of Season 4, though I do know what happens. This fic is going to end completely differently. I have a few parts to post, starting with this one. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Thirty Three

Tamsin had called in a few favours to track Massimo down and was sitting outside what looked like an abandoned building when her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen, saw that it was Bo and put the phone on the passenger seat. She needed to do this, he had broken the heart of someone she loved, and he needed to pay for that. At that moment Tamsin couldn't help but think that this may actually be all she was, was she only a killer.

x-x

Bo left another message on Tamsin's voicemail. Kenzi had cried herself to sleep on the sofa; Dyson was sitting motionless in the kitchen.

"Voicemail, again." Bo said.

"You're not going to be able to talk her out of this Bo." Dyson replied.

"I know," Bo said, "I don't even think I want to talk her out of it, I just want to tell her to be careful."

"She's a Valkyrie Bo, she doesn't need wrapping up in cotton wool, I'm pretty sure she can handle one druid." Dyson said.

"Even a druid with the Twig of Zamora?" Bo asked.

"What?!" Dyson asked, looking at Bo.

"Hale… gave it to Kenzi, back when the Morrigan made the whole 'all claimed humans are terrorists' speech." Bo said.

"And Kenzi gave it to Massimo?" Dyson asked.

"Kinda," Bo said, "where do you think her temporary sparkle powers came from…?"

"Does Tamsin know?" Dyson asked.

"I think so," Bo replied, "Kenzi probably told her."

"I need more than _think_ and _probably_, Bo," Dyson said, "if she doesn't know then she could be walking into a trap, this could get her killed…"

Dyson stood up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bo asked.

"I lost one friend tonight," Dyson said, without turning to face her, "I'm not ready to lose another."

x-x

"There's a body on the way in," Evony said, "an autopsy that you were requested for…"

"Another murder victim?" Lauren asked not looking up from what she was doing.

"Something like that…" Evony replied.

The tone of Evony's voice made Lauren look at her.

"What is it?" Lauren asked, "What are you not telling me?"

"It's… it's Hale." Evony said.

"He's the one who requested I do this?" Lauren asked.

"No," Evony said, "the body… it's Hale."

"What…?" Lauren asked.

"I'm so sorry." Evony replied.

The look on her face let Lauren know that she was genuinely sorry. She may have been the leader of the Dark, and Hale may have once been temporary leader of the Light, but she knew that Evony had respect for the Siren. Lauren nodded and clenched her jaw as the tears started to build in her eyes. She knew Evony saw emotion like that as a weakness. The doctor didn't have chance to even stand up before Evony walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, causing all of Lauren's emotions to flood to the surface.

x-x

Evony was on the phone when Hale's body was brought in.

"I don't care who you have to get," Evony said, "this attack took place on Dark Fae land, I want the head of the idiot that did it sitting on my desk by the end of the night."

With that Evony hung up the phone. She looked at Lauren who was standing there with tears running down her face as she softly brushed her hand over Hale's head.

"If you can't do this…" Evony said.

"I can do it," Lauren said with a nod, "I owe it to him… to all of them to do it…"

x-x

Dyson had tracked Tamsin's scent from the Clubhouse to what looked like an abandoned building down by the pier. He arrived just in time to see Tamsin get out of the truck and walk into the building. Sword in her hand, wings fully on show.

x-x

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here." Massimo said as Tamsin walked in, keeping his back to her, "You're so predictable Tamsin."

"And you obviously didn't get the message last time," Tamsin said, "you mess with my family, you mess with me."

"Remember the time when _we_ used to be family." Massimo said, finally turning to face her.

"That was a long time ago." Tamsin said.

"I didn't even really want to kill him." Massimo said, "Didn't even know he was there."

"So you went there to kill Kenzi?" Tamsin asked.

"She needed to learn a lesson…" Massimo said, standing up.

"Sit down!" Tamsin said.

He did, laughing as he did. Tamsin flexed her wings.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She said.

Tamsin walked over to Massimo, picked him up by his jacket and threw him into the wall. The druid groaned as he first hit the wall and then the floor. Tamsin walked over to him and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach before picking him up again and throwing him across the table.

x-x

Dyson walked into the building just in time to hear glass breaking. He followed the noise and found himself in a room that was obviously being used as a base. He saw Tamsin sitting on Massimo's chest, her knees on his shoulders pinning him down. The druid was screaming like a little girl.

"Tamsin, you can't kill him," Dyson said, "He has the Twig."

"I know." Tamsin replied, "I might not be able to kill him just yet, but I can cause him a hell of a lot of pain."

Massimo cried out again, causing Tamsin to smile. She punched him in the face, knocking him out cold and shattering his cheek bone as her fist connected with a satisfying crunch. As she stood up Dyson could see she was covered in blood. It was all over the top she wore and her hands.

"Tamsin…" he said.

She looked down.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not mine." She said, turning to look at the still unconscious druid.

Walking over to him she opened up his jacket, putting her hand in his inside pocket she took out the Twig of Zamora. Massimo opened his eyes as Tamsin was looking at the Twig.

"This…" Tamsin said, holding it in front of his face "does not belong to you."

"Tamsin…" he said.

Tamsin smiled at him and stood up, she walked over to Dyson and handed him the Twig.

"Get that back to where it belongs." She said.

He nodded and turned to leave, as he did, out of the corner of his eye he saw Massimo rushing towards Tamsin, sword in hand.

"Tamsin watch out!" Dyson said.

"Go…" Tamsin said to Dyson.

He did as she asked and left. Tamsin gripped the sword in her hand a little tighter, bringing it up to shoulder height she turned around, swinging it from right to left. She let it fall to her side as Massimo's head slid effortlessly from his shoulders.

"I'd like to see you try and grow _that_ back." She said, looking down at his now dead body.

x-x

Dyson made it back to the Clubhouse.

"Did you find her?" Bo asked as soon as he walked in.

Dyson nodded.

"Where is she?" Bo asked in reply to the nod.

"Just… finishing up." He said, putting the Twig on the island in the kitchen.

"That's it?" Bo asked, "That's the Twig?"

"Yeah…" Dyson replied, "That's it."

"I was expecting something… a little bigger." Bo said.

x-x

Tamsin, covered in blood, walked into the Dark Fae Medical Facility. Everyone moved out of her way as she walked down the corridors, it may have had something to do with how she looked, or maybe it was the sword that she carried in her right hand dripping blood up the hallway or the head that she carried by the hair in her left. She walked into the autopsy room where she knew both Lauren and Evony were. Seeing Lauren working on Hale's lifeless body stopped her in her tracks. Tears burning her eyes. Blinking them away she walked over to where Evony was standing. She put the head on the table in front of her, looking at the Dark Fae leader, her face now void of all emotion.

"Heard you wanted this…" Tamsin said.

Evony nodded.

"Good work Valkyrie." She said.

Tamsin turned around and looked at Lauren, her green eyes meeting the brown of the human doctor, a look of respect passing between them. Tamsin didn't know how Lauren was managing to stay professional, the redness of her eyes giving away the fact that on the inside she was really hurting.

"How's Kenzi?" Lauren asked.

"Don't know…" Tamsin replied.

"You might want to clean up before you head back there." Evony said.

"No, I'm good…" Tamsin said.

As she was leaving she stopped at the table and looked down at Hale.

"Nothing will ever happen to her again, you have my word." Tamsin said to him, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his long since cold head, "fly free Siren…"

Lauren had to look away to stop the Valkyrie seeing the fresh tears that were falling from her eyes.

x-x

Dyson and Bo were sitting in the kitchen as Tamsin walked back into the Clubhouse. She was emotionally drained. It's not that she didn't want to feel anything, she couldn't. She had felt like she'd been in a haze since leaving the Dark Fae compound, the enormity of what had happened finally hitting her. She had lost friends before, as a Valkyrie it happened all the time, but she always knew that those friends would be reborn. There was no rebirth for Sirens, Hale was really gone.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, walking up to her.

Tamsin shook her head slightly and walked past Bo to the cupboard where the alcohol was kept. Resting the sword against the wall she took out a bottle of vodka, opened it, and took a big drink. Dropping her head a little she sighed.

"It's done…" she said.

"Tamsin…?" she heard Kenzi say from the sofa.

Tamsin put the vodka bottle down and picked up the Twig before heading over to the human.

"Hey there kiddo…" she said, crouching down in front of Kenzi.

"What happened to you?" Kenzi asked.

"Don't you worry about that," Tamsin said with a little smile, tears already building in her eyes, she held up the Twig, "I think this belongs to you."

Kenzi threw her arms around the Valkyrie and pulled her close as the tears started to fall from her eyes, for the countless time that night. Tamsin couldn't fight her emotions anymore as she felt her own tears start to fall. Kenzi was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do about it. All she had ever known how to do was fight and kill, so that's what she had done.

x-x

Tamsin watched on in silence from the kitchen as Val, Hale's sister, sat talking to Kenzi, Bo and Dyson on the sofa. Dyson had explained to her that Hale's body had been taken to the Dark Fae Facility so they best doctor they knew could take care of him. Val promised to let them all know the next day just when and where the funeral would be, reassuring Kenzi that even though she was human, she would be there, no matter what her father said. Hale would have wanted her there and that was enough for Val. Ever since they fought the Garuda together Val had massive respect for the human, and although she may not have understood why Hale had fallen for her, knowing the shortness of her lifespan, she respected his choices. As she was leaving she looked over at Tamsin, Dyson having obviously explained that she had taken care of the guy who had killed Hale. Tamsin nodded a little as Val smiled at her slightly. No words were needed.

As Val left, Lauren arrived. The doctor had obviously been crying. Dyson walked over to her and pulled her into a hug

"I need to… clean up…" Tamsin said.

The Valkyrie walked up the stairs and into Kenzi's room, she still had some clothes there. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she headed to take a shower. As she got to the bathroom she saw Bo standing by the door.

"You okay…?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded a little and tried to walk past her.

"Do not push me away Tamsin." Bo said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"For years, lifetimes in fact," Tamsin said, not looking at her, "I've done everything I can to hide my emotions, force them down… I need time to adjust… feeling… _this_… is new to me…"

"You don't have to go through it on your own T…" Bo said, softly taking the Valkyrie's arm.

"I need to shower…" Tamsin said.

Bo nodded.

"We'll be downstairs when you're finished." She said.

x-x

Tamsin sat on the edge of Bo's bed looking down at her hands. It turned out that not all the blood on her hands had been Massimo's. She formed a fist with her hand and watched as the healing skin tore open again, the pain was refreshing. Bo stood at the door, silently watching. She had never seen Tamsin like this and it scared her. It was almost like, in the space of the night, Tamsin had rebuilt every wall that had kept not only Bo, but everyone else, out.

"Just who was Massimo to you?" Bo asked quietly.

It had been a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"He was Acacia's son." Tamsin said.

x-x

Dyson and Bo stood at the top of the stairs, watching on as Lauren sat on one side of Kenzi's bed, her case open in front of her, and Tamsin sat the other side of the human. Kenzi was cuddled up to the Valkyrie, her head resting on Tamsin's shoulders.

"This will help you sleep…" Lauren said to Kenzi.

"Do you have anything to make the pain stop?" Kenzi asked.

"I wish I did Kenz…" Lauren replied, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Did you know that Massimo was Acacia's son?" Bo quietly asked Dyson.

"Which, from what Kenzi said the other night, made him Tamsins…" Dyson started to say.

"Brother." Bo said, finishing his sentence for him.

"I wonder if she knew…" Dyson said, looking at the Valkyrie.

"Okay Kenz…" Tamsin said, "You ready to sleep?"

"Will you stay?" Kenzi asked.

"Of course." Tamsin replied.

Lauren injected Kenzi with a sedative and the human lay down, her head on Tamsin's legs, the Valkyrie softly stroking her hair.


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: Honestly got no idea where this part came from but that's the fun part about writing. From here on in we don't follow Season 4 at all, I'm still in denial. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Thirty Four

In the week since Hale's funeral both Bo and Kenzi had been staying at Tamsin's condo, which was fine with the Valkyrie, she knew the little human wouldn't want to stay at the Clubhouse after what happened.

Tamsin was sitting on the sofa, watching yet another X-Files re-run, she was pretty sure she'd seen the episode at least 10 times before, but she didn't really care. Bo walked downstairs.

"Er… T…" she said.

"Yeah." Tamsin replied turning to look at her.

In her hand Bo held a pregnancy test.

"Something you want to tell me Succubus?" Tamsin asked, turning the TV off.

"It's not mine." Bo said.

"Well it's not mine," Tamsin said, "you've got mad skills Bo, but _that_ isn't one of them…"

"Which means…" Bo said.

"Kenzi…" Tamsin said.

"Where is she?" Bo asked.

"Same place she's been every day for the last week and a half," Tamsin said, "The Dal, getting drunk. She comes back here to sleep, shower and change, that's it, and even the shower is optional sometimes."

"We need to go to the Dal." Bo said.

"She's grieving…" Tamsin said.

"And she's pregnant Tamsin." Bo replied.

"I'll go get the bike." Tamsin said.

Tamsin picked up the keys for the bike, grabbed her jacket and headed out. A few moments later she was sitting outside the condo on the bike, Bo walked out, put her helmet on and they went to the Dal. The girls walked in to find Kenzi and Dyson sitting at the bar.

"Fill her up Trickster." Kenzi said, lifting her empty glass.

As Trick moved to fill up the human's glass, Tamsin put her hand over it.

"What the hell?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm cutting you off." Tamsin replied.

"And why would you want to do that?" Dyson asked.

"You stay out of this D," Tamsin said, "It doesn't concern you."

"You're cutting my drinking buddy off," Dyson said, "that does concern me."

"It's for her own good." Tamsin said.

"I might want a pickled liver." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"That's not what I'm talking about short-stack and you know it." Tamsin said.

Kenzi looked at her. Tamsin nodded a little. Kenzi closed her eyes and put her head on the bar. Bo was talking to Lauren.

"How far along does a human/Fae pregnancy have to be before it shows up on a test?" Bo asked.

"Are we talking hypothetically?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head; Lauren looked over to the bar.

"A week, a week and half." Lauren said, "She's pregnant?"

"Looks that way…" Bo said, "And she's been drinking heavily every day for a week and a half…"

"She probably didn't know," Lauren said, "I'm guessing you found the test tonight?"

"Yeah," Bo said, "she didn't do a very good job of hiding it."

"Then she probably only found out herself today," Lauren replied, "don't be too hard on her Bo, she's grieving…"

"I know," Bo said, "I wasn't planning on being hard on her anyway… I just thought that they were being careful."

"If you can convince her to come to the medical facility I can do a scan, and tell you exactly how far along she is." Lauren said.

Bo nodded.

"That's probably a good idea…" Bo said.

She walked over to the bar to where Kenzi was; still sitting with her head on the bar, Tamsin was softly stroking her hair.

"It's gonna be okay kiddo…" Tamsin said.

"Kenz…" Bo said.

Kenzi looked at Bo.

"Do you… wanna come with us?" Bo asked, smiling softly.

Kenzi nodded.

She tried to stand up, nearly falling over, luckily Tamsin caught her.

"Come on meat-bag," Tamsin said putting her arm around Kenzi's waist, "I've got you."

The three of them walked over to Lauren.

"You know…?" Kenzi asked Lauren.

Lauren nodded a little.

"Great…" Kenzi said.

"I want you to come to the medical facility," Lauren said, "I want to give you a scan… Just to be sure."

"Why does she need a scan?" Dyson asked, "Is she sick?"

"No D-man," Kenzi said, "I'm not sick… I'm pregnant."

Dyson looked at her, the shock showing clearly on his face.

"Wow…" he said.

Kenzi nodded in reply.

"Your timing really does suck kiddo…" Tamsin said, kissing Kenzi softly on the head.

x-x

Tamsin, Bo and Dyson were sitting on chairs around the bed that Kenzi was laying on.

"This is going to be cold…" Lauren said to Kenzi.

"Hit me Doc." Kenzi said.

Lauren smiled a little and put the gel on Kenzi's stomach. The human shuddered a little which caused Tamsin to laugh. After a few moments of silence they all heard a very strong heart-beat coming from the ultra-sound machine.

"There it is…" Lauren said.

They all looked at the screen to see a tiny little thing. Tamsin tilted her head to one side.

"Looks like a little potato…" she said.

Lauren looked at her with a 'seriously?' look on her face.

"What?" Tamsin asked, "It does."

"Give it another week and it'll start to look like a little person…" Lauren said.

"A little part Fae, part human person…" Kenzi said, looking at the screen, "what the hell am I going to do?"

"Whatever you want to do Kenz…" Tamsin said, "We'll support you whatever you decide."

Dyson was the one to voice exactly what everyone was thinking.

"That's a part of Hale in there…" he said.

They all looked at the screen again, the sound of the heartbeat echoing through the room. Kenzi took Tamsin's hand; the Valkyrie leant over the bed, kissing the human on the head.

"It's going to be okay…" Tamsin said looking back at the screen.

x-x

When they got back to the condo that night Tamsin started the task of pouring all the alcohol in the place down the sink.

"That's like a crime or something…" Kenzi said, sitting at the table watching her, "I'm sure of it…"

"It needs to be done," Tamsin said, "I'm not being responsible for any damage caused to that little thing because you felt like you wanted a drink…"

"It really does look like a potato doesn't it." Kenzi said, looking at the scan picture that Lauren had given her.

"Yep," Tamsin said, "I hope it has your ears… can you imagine a potato with Hale's ears."

Kenzi laughed, for the first time in a week and a half she actually laughed.

"You and Bo are both being pretty calm about this." Kenzi said.

"Do you want us to freak out about it?" Tamsin asked, "cause I'm pretty sure that can be arranged."

"No," Kenzi said with a laugh, "I'm doing enough of that… we were really careful you know…"

"No matter how careful you are," Tamsin said, "things happen… guess the universe has a big plan for you human."

"Well it could have waited…" Kenzi said, resting her head on the table, still looking at the picture, "so how long does a Fae/human pregnancy usually last?"

"No idea," Tamsin said, "not my area… I kill things, I don't create them…"

"Tamsin…" Kenzi said, "You are so much more than that."

Tamsin sighed and nodded.

"Lauren said something about it lasting about 6 months instead of the usual 9 that it would if you'd both been human…" Tamsin said.

"It's not going to have any Fae powers is it?" Kenzi asked, "I mean that guy that Bo and I dealt with that time, the one whose father was a wood sprite, he had no powers…"

"I think it varies," Tamsin said, "It's not a guarantee that it won't have powers just because you're human, plus you're a pretty kick ass human."

Bo arrived back from the store; she'd been shopping, buying food.

"No more pizza or take-outs," Bo said, taking all the take-out menu's off the fridge and throwing them in the bin, "fresh food from now on."

"Then I guess I'll be doing all the cooking." Tamsin said.

"I can cook…" Bo said.

"We're trying to help Kenzi," Tamsin said, with a smirk, "not give her food poisoning."

"Bitch." Bo said.

Tamsin laughed.

Kenzi stood up pretty quickly.

"Kenz…" Tamsin said.

"I'm gonna hurl…" she said.

She ran to the bathroom, Tamsin looked at Bo.

"I'll take this one," Tamsin said, "you get the morning run."

Bo smiled as Tamsin went to the bathroom. She held Kenzi's hair out of her face and softly rubbed her back.

"Come on," she said, "get it all up…"

"This sucks…" Kenzi said.

"And it's only going to get worse." Tamsin said with a laugh.

x-x

The next morning Tamsin was up pretty early. She hadn't been able to sleep, couldn't turn her brain off. Kenzi was pregnant, she was having a baby. They knew they had a massive fight ahead of them, one that they were going to have to protect Kenzi from. Tamsin hadn't been too hot on the idea of the human joining them in the fight in the first place, now she was even more against it. She had made a promise to Hale, that night at the Dark Facility that nothing would ever happen to Kenzi again, now she extended that promise to include his child.

Bo walked into the kitchen.

"Hey…" She said, walking up behind Tamsin and kissing her on the head.

"Hey…" Tamsin replied with a little smile.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Bo asked.

"Nope," Tamsin said, "think Kenzi's the only one sleeping."

"That's a good thing." Bo said.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, "Bo…"

"I know," Bo said, "I'm scared too."

Tamsin smiled a little. Kenzi walked in.

"Morning oh so weird people that I love oh so much." She said.

"How you feeling?" Bo asked.

"Not too bad," Kenzi said, "no hangover which is good…"

"Pancakes for breakfast?" Tamsin asked.

Kenzi turned on her heels and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a no," Tamsin said with a laugh, "your turn Succubus."

x-x

The gang were at the Dal, talking through what was going to happen.

"I think you should at least think about telling Hale's family." Trick said.

"His father can't stand me," Kenzi said, "do you really think he's going to be happy to find out that the only part of his son that is going to survive is that part that's growing within me?"

"He might surprise you." Trick said.

"Maybe you could tell Val first," Tamsin said, "she seems pretty cool."

"I keep forgetting you weren't there when we fought the Garuda." Bo said.

"I got stabbed up pretty bad that day…" Kenzi said with a laugh, "Hale used his Siren powers to stop the bleeding…"

"Boy had mad skills…" Tamsin said.

They all sat there for a couple of moments in silence.

"We're going to have to stop that you know…" Kenzi said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Every time we talk about Hale, we all go really quiet…" she continued, "I want this little one to know all about his father and what an amazing Siren he was…"

She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Then we'll tell it," Tamsin said, "we'll tell it everything."


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N: No Fae-ing idea where this came from… sorry. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Thirty Five

As Tamsin slept, her mind ran free, she dreamt.

_The Clubhouse looked a lot differently to the way she remembered it, it actually had walls and doors. The kitchen was obviously being used a lot more than it usually was, and there were kids toys all around the living room. If Tamsin had to guess from looking at the toys she'd say the kid would have been about 5 years old. She heard laughter coming down the stairs, it was like music to her ears, the most beautiful melody she had ever heard. She saw a young girl enter the room, she had jet black hair, coloured skin and stunning ice green eyes, she was followed into the room by Kenzi, who looked older than she should. Bo wasn't far behind them. _

_"Can we have ice cream for breakfast?" The little girl asked._

_"You had ice cream for dinner last night," Bo said, "How about pancakes instead."_

_"Pancakes and chocolate milk or no deal." The kid said with a pout._

_Tamsin smiled to herself._

_"There are still days when it shocks me how much like her she sounds…" Bo said, "It's been 5 years and it still surprises me."_

_"I'm hoping she loses some of the attitude," Kenzi said, "once she hit her teens she was a nightmare, I don't want little T to turn out like that."_

_"Well if the last five years is anything to go by you might have no choice." Bo said with a laugh._

_"I know we told her a lot about her aunty Tamsin," Kenzi said, looking at the girl who was currently dancing in the kitchen, "but I didn't expect her to turn out so much like her."_

_"I like it," Bo said, "I mean if it wasn't for Tamsin she wouldn't be here…"_

Tamsin woke up; she calmly lay there looking at the ceiling, if that's what destiny had planned out for her, so be it. The night that Hale died Tamsin promised him that nothing would ever happen to her again, when she found out Kenzi was pregnant that promise automatically extended to the baby growing inside the small human. She would do anything to protect Kenzi, even if that something was dying to protect her and the baby.

"So Kenzi's going to have a girl…" Tamsin said, quietly, as a small smile played across her lips.

"What's that babe?" Bo asked.

"Nothing…" Tamsin said, kissing Bo on the head, "go back to sleep…"

"You sure you're okay?" Bo asked, looking up at the blonde.

"I'm fine babe," Tamsin said, smiling softly at the Succubus, "never better in fact… just thinking how fucked up our lives are going to get when Kenzi has the potato…"

Bo laughed a little.

"It's a baby…" Bo said, "Not a potato."

"You say baby, I say potato…" Tamsin said with a smirk.

x-x

The next morning Kenzi couldn't help but sense something weird about Tamsin.

"You okay there T?" Kenzi asked.

"Top of the world meat-bag," Tamsin said with a little smile, "you okay?"

"Other than feeling sick, all the time," Kenzi said, "yeah, I'm okay."

"Good," Tamsin replied, "you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah…" Kenzi said, "Pancakes with chocolate chips and ice cream…"

Tamsin laughed.

"Good mix there dude…" she said, walking to the kitchen to cook Kenzi breakfast.

"I had the strangest dream last night…" Kenzi said, following Tamsin into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah," Tamsin said, not facing the human, "wanna tell me about it?"

"Well the baby had arrived, a little girl," Kenzi said, "cutest little thing…"

Tamsin smiled to herself as she got started with the food.

"But… well we were here, me, Bo and the kid," Kenzi said, "but you weren't here… Bo in my dream said something about if it hadn't been for you she wouldn't be here… what does it mean Tams?"

"I'm sure it means nothing," Tamsin said, still not facing the human, "I mean dreams don't always mean something, and I'm sure pregnant dreams are all kinds of screwed up."

"Yeah…" Kenzi said, "But it didn't feel like a dream… it felt real… you're not going to go play hero on my ass are you Valkyrie?"

"And miss out on watching you raise the little brat who will turn out just like me…?" Tamsin asked, turning to face Kenzi with a soft smile, "what will be, will be, Kenz…"

Kenzi didn't say anything; she just stood there looking at Tamsin with a confused look on her face. Tamsin smiled a little and walked over to the human.

"We don't know what the future is," Tamsin said, softly taking Kenzi's hand in hers, "we don't know what destiny has planned out for us… but I'm here right now, that's all that matters, right…?"

Kenzi nodded and smiled a little.

"You're gonna be a great mom Kenz…" Tamsin said, "I'm talking from experience here… and if that brat turns out like me… then that's just all kinds of cool… if I'm here to watch it, that's even better. Now, what flavour ice cream do you want with your pancakes you little freak?"

Kenzi laughed as Tamsin walked back over to the cooker to finish the pancakes. She didn't see Tamsin blink away the tears that had started to build in her eyes.

x-x

When Bo made her way downstairs Tamsin was nowhere to be seen, Kenzi was sitting in the kitchen eating pancakes.

"Morning Kenz…" Bo said with a smile, kissing the human on the top of the head, "where's T?"

"She said something about needing space to think…" Kenzi said, "Try the roof."

Bo smiled a little and headed up to the roof, as she walked out of the door she saw Tamsin sitting on the ledge, her legs hanging over.

"Hey there Valkyrie." She said, walking over to Tamsin.

"Hey Succubus." Tamsin replied with a smile.

"You're not thinking about jumping are you?" Bo asked.

Tamsin laughed.

"No…" she said, "just thinking…"

"Wanna talk about it?" Bo asked.

"Nope…" Tamsin replied, "Sit with me…?"

Bo smiled and sat down next to Tamsin.

"Do you believe that the future for each of us is planned…?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't know…" Bo said, "I mean I'm forever having prophecies thrown at me, people telling me what I should and shouldn't do… I think we each choose our own path, make choices and decisions that may lead to one outcome or another… but do I think it's planned… I don't know, maybe… why do you ask?"

"Kenzi's had it pretty hard…" Tamsin said, "I mean she leaves home at 15 to escape her abusive step-father, lives on the streets, meets you… finds out about the Fae… is dragged into battles that she has no right to survive yet she does… she finally gets her guy and he's taken from her… then she finds out she's pregnant with some half Fae-half human potato…"

Bo laughed a little, typical Tamsin, breaking up the serious stuff with a joke.

"She's had so much to deal with in such a short space of time…" Tamsin said, "she's human… she should be off living her life, having fun without a care in the world… yet she's here…"

"She's had the chance to walk away," Bo said, looking at Tamsin, "many times, but she didn't…"

"Because of you," Tamsin said, "you said it yourself Bo, she's your heart… she couldn't walk away even if she wanted to…"

"What are you getting at T?" Bo asked.

"Maybe we should force her away…" Tamsin said, "we don't know what's coming Bo, but we do know it's going to be the biggest thing any of us have ever faced… she's pregnant Bo… she can't fight… we need to keep her safe, her and the baby… The brat needs a chance at a normal life, do you really think that can happen around here…"

"What do you suggest?" Bo asked all ears.

"I have a couple of friends in LA," Tamsin said, "people that owe me, big time… they can keep her safe, at least till we get through the shit storm that's coming…"

"I'm not leaving." Kenzi said, walking up behind them, "you're my family and I'm not leaving you."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Tamsin said quietly.

"Tamsin, is this about my dream?" Kenzi asked.

"Nah short-stuff," Tamsin said, "it's about my dream…"

"Last night…" Bo said, "When you said that Kenz was going to have a baby girl…?"

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, "seems me and the human shared a dream…"

"Do I want to know?" Bo asked.

Tamsin and Kenzi looked at each other; Kenzi shook her head a little.

"Can't go against what a pregnant woman says right…" Tamsin said with a smile, "I'll fill you in later Bo; right now I've got to go to the Dal, meeting Dyson."

x-x

Tamsin walked into the Dal to find it empty apart from Trick.

"Can we talk?" Tamsin asked him.

"Of course," Trick said, "what's on your mind?"

"I need you to keep hold of this…" Tamsin said, handing him a large envelope.

"What is it?" Trick asked.

"Let's call it insurance…" Tamsin replied.

"Insurance?" Dyson asked walking in to the bar.

"My final Will and Testament, if you will…" Tamsin said.

Both men looked confused.

"Don't ask questions," Tamsin said, "just do as it says in there if anything should happen to me, please…"

"Of course." Trick replied.

"You're both down as executors," Tamsin said, "it's up to you two to make sure the instructions in that envelope are followed… I'm trusting you both…"

"What do you know that we don't?" Dyson asked.

"Last night… I had this weird dream," Tamsin said, "I was in the Clubhouse, but it was like 5 years down the line. Kenzi was there, with Bo, and the most gorgeous kid I've ever seen…"

Tears started to build in her eyes; she took a deep breath and blinked them away.

"Hales daughter…" Tamsin said, looking at Dyson with a soft smile, "she had a smart mouth on her… loved to dance…"

Dyson smiled a little.

"I wasn't there…" Tamsin said, "In the dream Bo said if it wasn't for me, then the kid wouldn't be there…"

"What does that mean?" Dyson asked.

"I have no idea," Tamsin said, smiling a little, "but I want to make sure my affairs are in order… just in case… I've never had anyone that I care about, as much as I care about Bo and Kenzi… and by default the kid… they are going to be well taken care of, that much I can guarantee…"

"Why does it sound like you've already accepted this as your destiny Tamsin?" Trick asked.

"Because it might be," Tamsin said, with a smile, turning to the Blood King, "what better way to go out right, than saving the life of the woman who gave me everything so she can raise her daughter…"

"Sounds like you're giving up before you even start Tams…" Dyson said.

"No Wolf-man, I'm not," Tamsin said, "I'm going to fight like hell, but if that's not enough… I need to know that you'll make sure that Bo, Kenzi and the kid are okay… it'll be up to you Dyson…"

Dyson nodded.

"Whatever you need, partner…" he said.


End file.
